La fatalité des choses
by MissClaire29
Summary: Des fois, les choses arrivent sans être prévues, mais des fois, quand on y pense, c'était finalement prévu, sans qu'on y soit directement impliqués... La fatalité des choses est quelque cose qui peut arriver à tous... Parce que l'avenir n'est pas tout tracé, et que même si on essaye de changer les choses, la fatalité vous rattrape... Rating K pour le moment.
1. Chef Swan, père abandonné

Bonjour tout le monde ! (Ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure ^^)

Nouvelle fiction, nouveau départ, nouvelle romance... :) On est reparties, avec Nane, pour une nouvelle ff !

Voici le premier chapitre de "La fatalité des choses", je prends un peu d'avance, j'écris actuellement le chapitre 5 :)

Pour les publications, rien de régulier, cela dépendra de moi et de la fac je pense !

Hm... Bonne lecture, et RDV en bas, comme à chaque fois !

(Merci ma Bubulle chérie de m'épauler & m'aider !)

Claire

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Le chef Swan, père abandonné

* * *

POV EDWARD -

C'était un jour ordinaire, Alice, Emmett et leurs conjoints venaient comme chaque samedi soir se faire une soirée TV chez moi, avec un bon repas et un bon apéro bien mérité après cette dure semaine. Je sentais, ou plutôt pressentais, qu'un truc allait se passer ce soir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes rêveries, et j'allais ouvrir. Alice et son homme, Jasper, étaient sur le pas de la porte, un paquet dans les mains.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû… Soufflais-je.

- Tut, tut, tut. Arrête ça. On peut entrer ? Pas que j'ai froid, hein mais…

Je remarquais sur le palier le chef Swan, ou plutôt l'ex chef Swan. Ce pauvre homme n'avait pas eu de chance avec sa fille, et son travail. Il était malade, et avait tenté par tous les moyens de se soigner. Oui, le chef Swan était un alcoolique. Et comme tout les samedis, il venait 'embêter' sa fille, Isabella, qui est accessoirement ma voisine.

- Entrez, entrez.

Je refermais la porte, après avoir souri au chef Swan. Ce pauvre homme. Sa fille ne l'aidait pas non plus… Elle l'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa maladie et sa démence.

- Qui était cet homme sur le palier ? Ce n'est pas un refuge pour sans…

- C'est le chef Swan, Al.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Oh mon dieu, mais je ne l'avais pas reconnu, s'exclama t-elle, en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Je souris tristement, et Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'être trompée sur la personne. Le chef Swan était quelqu'un de respecté à Seattle. Très respecté, même. Il avait résolu maintes affaires de crime, avait été promu chef de police, et était devenu quelqu'un d'aimé. Jusqu'au jour où sa femme, Renée, ne le quitte, prenant avec elle sa jeune fille, Isabella, âgée de 10 ans. Il était ensuite devenu aigri, violent, et avait fini par démissionner de la police.

- Et il attend qui ?

- Ma voisine… C'est sa fille. Mais elle l'ignore toujours…

- C'est horrible de faire ça, surtout à son propre père, maugréa Alice. On doit aimer ses parents, même quand on est en conflits avec. Ce n'est pas possible d'ignorer ses parents… Moi je ne pourrais pas faire ça à Papa ou Maman…

Je partis à la cuisine, et ma sœur, ainsi que mon beau-frère me suivirent et s'installèrent sur les tabourets du bar, s'embarrassant légèrement derrière mon dos. Ils étaient vraiment superbes ensemble, et Alice était calme avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas tant le cas sans lui.

- Que voulez-vous à boire ?

- Un Tequila Sunrise pour moi, fit Alice.

- Soho Orange. Tu ne devais pas bosser aujourd'hui ? Demanda poliment Jasper.

Je considérais Jasper et Rosalie, bien qu'ils soient les chéris de mon frère et de ma sœur, comme mes propres frères et sœurs, car ils complétaient bien Emmett et Alice, ce qui n'était pas donné. Alice était très speed, une vraie boule d'énergie, ayant tendance à extérioriser, elle se servait de cette énergie pour créer des vêtements, qu'elle vendait dans sa boutique _« Les merveilles d'Alice »_. A l'inverse, Jasper était très calme, un jeune homme prêchant pour l'intériorité et la sagesse. Son travail collait avec son caractère, car Jasper était actuellement psychologue, et les affaires marchaient bien. Rosalie savait canaliser Emmett, lui assénant souvent une claque avec le plat de la main pour lui dire d'arrêter, ce qu'il faisait automatiquement sous peine de dispute. Et quand je dis dispute, c'est une grosse dispute où l'un finit en général chez son frère ou sa sœur. Les deux amoureux étaient associés dans un garage automobile, le seul de la banlieue de Seattle.

- Non, Mike m'a gentiment remplacé. Ce garçon est certes bête comme ses pieds mais toujours serviable et prêt à tout… Il rendrait les filles heureuses, j'en suis persuadé, concluais-je.

- Hum. Et toi les amours ? Tu ne nous dis jamais rien, souffla désespérément ma sœur.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, Al. Je ne veux personne dans ma vie pour le moment. Je suis bien seul.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Em m'a dit…

- Comment ça ?

- Ta voisine, Isabella.

- Je ne… Rha je vais le tuer !

- Elle est comment ?

- Brune, des yeux chatoyants, petite, mince…

Soudain des cris retentirent dans le hall, et je sortis immédiatement voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce que je vis ne me surprit pas. Isabella était en train de se disputer avec le chef Swan, qui ne semblait pas tenir debout.

Emmett et Rosalie décidèrent d'arriver inopinément à ce moment là, alors que je sortais de l'appartement pour calmer le jeu. Mon frère me regarda, me sourit, et rentra avec Rosalie.

- Qui t'es toi d'abord ?

- Je suis le voisin de mademoiselle. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, chef Swan, mais je ne crois pas qu'Isabella veuille vous voir pour le moment. Écoutez, je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il se fait tard.

- Je n'ai PAS de chez-moi ! BELLA ! Ouvre, bordel de m…

- Chef Swan, ça suffit, tentais-je, calmement. Vous n'allez pas réveiller tout l'immeuble… Ce que je vous propose, c'est de venir chez moi cette nuit, de vous reposer, et vous verrez Bella demain, quand vous irez un peu mieux. D'accord ? Je suis médecin, je pourrais panser vos plaies si besoin… Vos mains sont méchamment coupées, fis-je en aidant le chef à se relever. Ne vous en faites pas. Je suppose que je ne peux appeler personne pour veiller sur vous…

- Bella…

- On la verra demain, chef. Entrez, l'invitais-je en ouvrant la porte d'entée. Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper, voici le chef Swan, notre invité pour la soirée. Je vais vous montrer la salle de bains, histoire de vous débarbouiller.

- Je vais mettre la table, proposa Alice.

- Le repas est au four, il faut juste le laisser cuire une demi-heure, ordonnais-je à ma sœur. Chef Swan, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la salle de bains.

J'amenais le chef dans la salle de bains, lui sortit de quoi se raser, se doucher, et de quoi se changer, avant de retourner au salon, où la table avait été mise. Emmett et Rosalie buvaient un verre de cocktail, Alice et Jasper étaient sur le canapé à lire.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, huh ? Ironisa Emmett.

- Quoi ?

- De sauver les gens… De tenter de les rendre humains ou gentils. Tu es trop généreux, bro.

- Je sais… Mais bon c'est le chef Swan, il… C'est… Une figure de notre ville. Il a tué et sauvé des gens… Il ne mérite pas de vivre dans la rue… Il était respecté, aimé, avait une famille… Il n'a plus rien…

La sonnette retentit, et je partis ouvrir, mais Alice me devança, toute sautillante. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et poussa un petit cri de satisfaction, alors qu'Emmett poussait un 'yeah' suite au cri d'Alice. Ces deux là avaient sûrement parié quelque chose, pendant que je m'occupais du chef.

- Je viens chercher mon père, fit une voix subtilement irritée.

* * *

Un Charlie différent, ah ouais ? Bon, autant vous dire que ça va être des montagnes russes pour Charlie, Edward et Bella... Tout ne va pas se régler de suite, comme qui dirait l'autre. A voir au fil du temps, quoi ^^

Bisous et bonne fin de semaine !

Gros bisous & faites attention à vous =)

MissClaire29


	2. Une voisine réticente

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée du retard, la fac est toujours aussi prenante,

mais je m'y suis totalement faite, ça y est.

Le bonsoir d'Angers, et de gros bisous à vous ainsi qu'une bonne lecture.

* * *

• **Claire B**: Désolée de ne pas poster souvent :S J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! :/

Faut changer un peu, pour pas tomber dans l'oubli... Bisous !

• **NikkiHeart666**: Tout va partir en live, ça va faire un peu des montagnes russes :/

• Saphira : Aucune hypothèse ? Mdrr.

• **Grazie**: Merci ! Depuis le temps que tu me suis Oo C'est impressionant ! :)

• **Fanny**: On va savoir dans les prochains chapitres tqt :D Bisous ma Fanny !

* * *

Isabella Swan était sur le pas de ma porte, et Alice sautillait comme une gosse devant son cadeau de Noël. Emmett lança un regard à Jasper et je ne pus que soupirer.

- Vous devez être Isabella, je suis Alice, entrez donc, fit-elle en se poussant pour laisser la place à la jeune femme. C'est très aimable de la part d'Edward de s'occuper de votre père. Edward est médecin en plus, c'est pratique.

La jeune femme fit un sourire mauvais à Alice, et je croisais les prunelles chatoyantes de Bella, elles étaient furieuses. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon… Rien du tout.

- Je viens récupérer mon père. Ou plutôt le foutre dehors.

- Je crois être en droit d'être chez moi, miss Swan. Votre père a besoin d'aide. Pas mal d'aide.

- Non, il se débrouillera seul.

- Avez-vous seulement écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ? Il a besoin d'AIDE !

- Il a besoin d'une désintox. Pas d'un playboy.

- Vous laissez votre père sur votre palier à chaque fois qu'il tente une approche, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer et le laisser faire sa vie et se reconstruire, hein ? Balança Alice. Pour une fois qu'il a une main qui tente à le sortir de sa merde. Parce que je ne voudrais pas dire mais ce n'est pas avec vous qu'il va s'en sortir. A contraire, je crois que vous l'enfoncez.

Isabella regarda Alice d'un mauvais œil, et me regarda ensuite. Charlie arriva au même moment, rasé, douché et habillé de façon décente. Sa fille le regarda, avant de commencer à parler.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es lavé, douché et rasé que tu ne restes pas le même au fond de toi. Tu restes un alcoolique et un SDF, papa ! Cracha Isabella. Remarque, ça te donne peut-être bonne conscience… Même si j'en doute…

- Mais c'est qu'elle crache comme un serpent, la minette, commenta Emmett.

- Mademoiselle, retentais-je, moins amical cette fois. Sortez de chez moi, immédiatement, ou je vous sors moi-même de façon toute à fait violente.

Je m'empressais de lui ouvrir la porte, signe qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille avant que je ne perde le contrôle. Comment pouvais-je apprécier une fille comme elle… _Tu t'es encore fourvoyé, mon pote_, me souffla ma conscience.

Bella s'en alla en claquant la porte et grognant dans sa barbe. Tout le monde dans mon appartement n'osait parler. La tornade venait de passer, et les mots ne parvenaient visiblement pas à sortir. C'est le chef qui parla en premier, des mots sincères.

- Merci, Edward. Vous êtes un brave garçon d'aider les gens en détresse, me sourit-il, d'un sourire franc.

- De rien, chef. Le repas doit être prêt, prenez place autour de la table, fis-je en allant vers le four.

Mes frères et sœurs ainsi que le chef Swan s'installèrent à table, alors que j'apportais le plat. J'avais fait un gratin de légumes, ma spécialité, et visiblement, j'avais des fans.

- Alors ta semaine, Jazz ? Demandais-je à mon frère.

- A part Mme Whitaker qui croyait que la rage la guettait et que Mr Gingerbach avait juste un rhume à la place d'une supposée pneumonie, rien de bien important. C'est ton remplaçant qui s'en est occupé d'ailleurs. Et toi alors ton séminaire à New-York ?

- Rien de bien nouveau, juste un énième meeting sur la cardiopathie et les nouveaux traitements en cours... Néanmoins, j'ai pu profiter de la grosse pomme et faire quelques emplettes… Je vous ai ramené quelques souvenirs, d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes tous deux médecins ? Demanda le chef.

- En effet. Edward est médecin généraliste, et moi je suis psychologue. On fait une bonne équipe à nous deux.

- Et vous autres, vous faites quoi ? Fit-il, en s'adressant à Rosalie, Emmett & Alice.

Ainsi le chef appris un peu plus sur ma famille, tout au long de la soirée. Aucun de nous n'osa lui demander de plus amples infos sur sa famille, son travail etc. de peur de le froisser ou le blesser.

- Dites, chef, elle est jolie votre fille, mais pas très gentille, tenta Emmett.

- Faut la comprendre… Je n'ai jamais été là pour elle. Ou presque pas. Elle a tous les droits de m'en vouloir…

- De là à vous laisser mal en point dans les escaliers… C'est légèrement abusé… On ferait cela à nos parents, on se ferait zigouiller. Dix fois de suite, exagéra Alice.

Le chef sourit, et nous regarda un à un.

- Merci Edward.

- De rien, chef Swan.

- Appelez-moi Charlie. Merci pour tout. Vous avez égayé ma journée, ou du moins ma soirée. Je vais y aller, maintenant.

- Vous ne me dérangeriez pas si vous restiez dormir ici… Le canapé est très confortable, vous savez, proposais-je. C'est mieux que de dormir je ne sais où, au froid…

- Tu dois faire la fierté de tes parents, Edward. Même vous tous… Vous avez l'amour d'une famille, la solidarité fraternelle, tout ça. C'est bien. Vos parents doivent être heureux de vous avoir si bien élevés.

Charlie sourit, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu sa fille grandir. Il s'était forcé à croire, comme son ex-femme, que c'était sa faute. Sa seule faute.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de son travail, qui lui prenait pas mal de temps par jour. Et évidemment, la justice avait fini par le blâmer, le nommant d'incapable d'élever correctement la petite Isabella, à cause de son travail. Tout était ensuite tombé lentement en ruines.

Le chef ne voyait sa fille qu'une fois par an, lors des vacances d'été, où elle venait passer deux semaines. Ça le blessait, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Quand Bella avait décidé de couper les ponts, il savait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sa fille. Et là, ça l'avait vraiment blessé. Profondément. A vrai dire, ça l'avait achevé. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas méchante. Au contraire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle savait être sympa, aimable voir adorable. Peut-être était-ce un mauvais jour, après tout.

- Un café, chef ?

- Merci, Edward.

- On ne va pas rester, fit Alice. Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerai me reposer.

- Pas de soucis. Soyez prudents, d'accord.

- Comme toujours, Ed, fit Jasper.

Jasper et Alice allèrent chercher leurs manteaux, dirent au revoir et partirent dans le froid de décembre, afin de rentrer chez eux, le plus rapidement au chaud. Rosalie et Emmett partirent une demi-heure après. Enfin seuls, Charlie et moi fîmes la vaisselle, avant que je ne descende les poubelles.

- Monsieur Cullen ? Fit une voix mélodieuse à mon encontre.

Ma voisine était derrière moi, poubelle en main. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche tirant son visage en arrière. Sa semaine semblait avoir été toute aussi dure que la mienne, au vu des cernes violacées marquant son visage d'ange. A présent qu'elle était démaquillée, Isabella semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir, exténuée. Mais elle était jolie. Même fatiguée, Isabella Swan était belle. Elle avait un visage comme les poupées de porcelaine, composé d'un teint pâle, des yeux tout à fait pénétrants, et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle ne se maquillait jamais, ou presque pas, préférant garder ce teint diaphane qui lui allait si bien.

- Désolé, je vous bouchais l'accès, fis-je, en libérant le passage minuscule pour accéder aux poubelles.

- Pas de soucis.

- Autant vous dire ce que je pense de suite, miss Swan. Comme ça ce sera fait. Ce sera du passé et nous n'en parlerons plus. Vous devriez être fière de porter le nom du chef. Vraiment. Cet homme est tout sauf un alcoolique, un SDF ou autre connerie. C'est un père qui est blessé de voir sa fille lui répondre méchamment, qui l'ignore alors qu'il lui a appris à faire du vélo, à ne pas sauter dans les flaques, et à faire du roller sans tomber. Cet homme vous a tout donné, jusqu'à ce que lui et votre mère divorcent. Il est blessé, profondément blessé et n'attends que vous. Il n'est pas mauvais. C'est un homme tout à fait aimable, gentil, et qui n'attend que sa Bella pour vivre ou revivre à nouveau. Ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'il était devenu après que votre mère et vous l'ayez quitté ? S'il cherchait après vous ? Non ? Alors ce n'est pas lui la mauvaise personne. Ce n'est pas un mauvais père, comme je crois que ce n'était pas un mauvais mari. Je crois que vous êtes à présent une mauvaise fille, enrôlée par une mauvaise mère. Et c'est bien dommage, car vous valez mieux que cela. Votre père n'est sûrement pas la personne à blâmer, ni vous… Réfléchissez-y, et posez les bonnes questions aux personnes vraiment concernées… Sur ce, bon soir, miss Swan.

Je montais les escaliers, et rentrais dans mon appartement, où je trouvais le chef Swan à regarder ma bibliothèque. Il fallait que j'en achète une seconde, la première commençant à manquer de place.

- Tu es un lecteur acharné, je vois. Dante, Shakespeare… Tu as bon goût, conclut le chef.

- Merci. Je vais vous installer la chambre d'ami, si vous voulez.

Je partis dans la chambre en face de la mienne, et sortit des draps de l'armoire. Ils sentaient bon la lessive, même si ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient été lavés. Après avoir fait le lit, je partis – avec la confirmation du chef – laver ses affaires. Ils seraient secs dès le lendemain matin.

Après une rapide douche et un brossage de dents intensif, le chef et moi nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et nous glissèrent dans nos lits respectifs. Cependant, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil, me tournant et me retournant maintes fois dans mon lit deux places bien vide. Me levant et enfilant un pantalon de sport, je sortis sur le balcon de la salle en faisant délicatement pour ne pas réveiller le chef – qui dormait et ronflait à poings fermés. Seattle la nuit m'avait toujours fasciné. J'allumais une cigarette, et une voix fémininement fatiguée m'interpella. Cette même voix que j'avais trouvé tellement séduisante la première fois que je l'avais entendu.

- … Il est chez mon voisin, l'espèce d'intello à deux balles… Hm. Il reste ce qu'il est, m'man. Il n'en est pas question, tu le sais bien. Ouais, il est juste deux heures ici… Pas grave, je n'ai pas sommeil…

Je toussotais, et Isabella se retourna pour me faire face, avec un hoquet de surprise. Elle marmonna quelque chose à sa mère, et posa le téléphone sur la table de jardin, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tais-toi. Vu que nous sommes visiblement mal barrés pour dormir, un café te tenterait-il ? Proposais-je.

* * *

Haha, rendez-vous de minuit pour les deux protagonistes. Es-ce que tout va bien se passer, ou tout va t-il dégénérer ? ;) RDV au chapitre 3 pour le savoir !

Autant dire que moi je suis au chapitre 8, et qu'il n'est pas évident duuu tout. Merci le passé !

Bonne semaine, et j'espère à bientôt!


	3. Tout avait si bien commencé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre 3 !

Je viens tout juste de clore le chapitre 9 !

Que vous dire, à part MERCI ! Vous êtes top !

15 reviews en deux chapitre, c'est énorme ! Merci merci merci !

Je réponds aux reviews des non-inscrites, et vous laisse lire mon chapitre !

* * *

• Axe : Merci de tes reviews ma chérie et contente que ça te plaise !

• Claire B : Beh vous êtes pas si préssées que d'habitude, bizarrement... Mdr. Ptet une fois que tout sera 'réglé' entre tout les personnages x)) Edward & Bella sont deux grandes gueules, j'avoue. Mais ils vont se calmer bien vite. Bisou ma poule !

• Fanny : Yup, tu as deviné ^^ ! Bisous de l'ouest.

* * *

**Alice était en train de se brosser les dents, dans la salle de bains, mais elle semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. La soirée s'était déroulée anormalement, et à vrai dire, ça ****la perturbait. Alice Cullen était une maniaque de la semaine calculée à l'avance, et elle aimait –voir même adulait – sa petite routine habituelle, mais quand quelque chose changeait, elle avait du mal à s'adapter. Ce soir, ça avait été anormalement routi****nier. Voir anormal tout court. **

**Elle partit dans le salon, en se brossant les dents. Jasper était sur le canapé, à lire un magazine sur la psychologie et les comportements humains. Il leva directement la tête en sa direction, sentant que quelque chose n'a****llait pas avec sa femme. Il pouvait le déceler rien qu'à la façon dont elle se tenait, ou regardait… Là, ****vu**** comment Alice se tenait – la brosse à dents encore dans sa bouche et le regard à l'ouest – Jasper savait que son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure,**** cherchant le pourquoi du comment. **

- Mon cœur ?Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? **Demanda t-il, la coupant de ses rêveries et la ramenant à la réalité.**

- Ch'est la voichine d'E-ward, **fit Alice, les sourcils légèrement froncés. **

- Tu veux bien finir de te brosser les dents, et on en parle après ? Parce qu'à part 'Edward', je n'ai pas tout suivi, **rit doucement Jasper.**

**Alice partit se rincer les dents, se démaquilla et rejoignit son chéri en pyjama. Elle s'assit sur le sofa, contre lui, et se nicha contre son épa****ule et son torse chaud et accueillant. ****Elle s'y sentait en confiance. **

- Explique, amour, **fit Jasper, embrassant la tête de sa compagne, qui se creusait la tête à tenter de trouver un sens à cette histoire.**

- C'est sa voisine à Ed… Elle me paraît étrange. Enfin… Elle m'a l'air perdue, comme entre deux eaux. Celle de renouer avec son père, et celle de le renier. Comme si elle était manipulée, au fond. Elle a l'air fragile, je l'ai senti de suite. Mais elle semble influençable aussi... On dirait qu'elle voit son père à travers un miroir déformant... En même temps, ils ont l'air si fragiles tous les deux. Elle, elle se cache derrière cette agressivité, alors qu'on sent qu'elle a un manque de figure paternelle... Lui, il n'a pas su digérer le fait de voir sa femme lui enlever les rêves d'une vie de famille qu'il avait prévu, et il s'est efforcé de croire à leur retour. D'un côté, on a envie de les aider, parce que nous on a eu une vie tranquille avec nos deux parents, et d'un autre côté, Bella est tellement mauvaise qu'on a juste envie de lui clouer le clapet pour son manque de respect envers son père… Je comprends Edward, mais en même temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend tellement ça à cœur. Ce n'est pas nos affaires, même si le chef Swan était connu et respecté. Un alcoolique reste un alcoolique toute sa vie… C'est dommage à dire… Mais c'est vrai, **soupira t-elle. **C'est horrible ce que je dis. On dirait une garce, **s'offusqua Alice.**

- Mais non, mon ange, tu laisses juste tes pensées sortir… Moi non plus, je ne saisis pas bien cette histoire… Mais on en saura peut-être un peu plus quand Edward aura parlé avec Charlie… Pour le moment, on ferait mieux de se coucher, tu bailles aux corneilles, amour, **conclut Jasper en embrassant Alice et en la portant co****mme une mariée jusque leur lit. **

**Alors qu'Alice et Jasper s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les bras de Morphée, Bella et Edward buvaient un café sur la terrasse de ce dernier. La jeune femme avait mis un gilet en laine par-dessus son pyjama, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes chaudes.**

- Pourquoi tu veux être un gentil voisin, un gentil médecin, et un gentil gars qui veut s'occuper d'un SDF comme mon père ? Tu as pitié de lui, c'est ça ?

- Et toi ? **Quémandais-je, face à la haine qui se voyait dans ses ****yeux. **C'est ton père. Tu ne fais rien pour l'aider. On m'a appris à aimer ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent… Pas à les enfoncer quand ils ont le plus besoin de nous.

- Est-ce qu'on peut… parler d'autre chose ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu évites le sujet ?

- Parce que j'aime ma vie comme elle est, mon père a préféré son travail à sa famille, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous aimait PAS ! Et ça, tu vois, je le sais. J'ai appris à vivre sans lui, depuis déjà 13 années… Je peux bien survivre jusque la fin de ma vie sans lui, non ? J'ai été heureuse sans lui…

- Es-tu heureuse, là maintenant ? **Demandais-je, comme si c'était une question de survie.**

- Évidemment…. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Tu dois avoir des qualités, sous cette façade que tu t'es créée.

- Je n'en sais FOUTREMENT rien ! **Fit Bella, avant de marquer une pause et de boire son café.**

- Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi agressive, mais saches que je ne te veux pas de mal… Je veux juste être un bon voisin, peut-être un ami, un jour…

_Un __petit-ami, un mari, peut-être, aussi_, **pensais-je, avant de me raviser. Bella me regarda, sans expression, sans haine, et se leva pour se rapprocher de moi, et se mettre à mes côtés. Elle prit la cafetière, tout en frôlant les poils de mes bras, ce qui me ****fit frissonner instinctivement. Elle se versa un café, puis repartit à sa place, alors que j'inhalais son parfum, délicate et délicieuse odeur de fraise dont mes narines s'emplirent en secret. **_Elle me tuera à petit feu…_

**On se toisa un moment, ne sachant qu****e dire. L'envie de frôler ses lèvres si pleines m'obnubilaient, le fait de la savoir à quelques mètres de moi me rendait dingue. **

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? **Demandais-je.**

- J'étudie la psychologie. Et toi ?

- Je suis médecin. J'ai repris le cabinet de mon père.

- D'accord.

**Encore un silence. C'était un silence de plomb, tellement pesant que je voyais Bella se torturer les mains. Elle était stressée, nerveuse. Je remis une cafetière en marche, et je vis Bella regarder ma bibliothèque, emplie de ****livres d'auteurs plutôt ennuyants. **

- Belle collection, **commenta t-elle, en ne perdant pas de vue les bouquins.**

- Si tu veux en prendre, vas-y. Du moment que tu me les ramènes.

- Tu les as tous lus ? **Demanda t-elle, un brin de surprise dans sa voix.**

- En partie. _Le marchand de Venise_ est mon préféré, **ajoutais-je, en souriant.**

- C'est un beau livre, oui. J'ai beaucoup apprécié _Roméo & Juliette_… Il y a eu une représentation au théâtre il y a peu.

- J'y étais. Superbe réadaptation, cela dit en passant.

**Je souris pour moi-même. Nous y avions été, je l'avais même aperçue dans la file d'attente. Ce jour là, le Paramount Théâtre avait fait salle comble, avec la réadaptation de la fameuse pièce tragico-romantique de Shakespeare. Le Seattle Press en avait même fait sa couverture.**

- Puis-je t'emprunter _Bel-Ami_, et _Les Fleurs du mal_ ? **Me demanda t-elle, fixant ses prunelles chocolat dans mes prunelles émeraude.**

- Bien sûr, Bella. Prends ton temps, pour les lire. Je suis en pleine lecture de _L'étranger_, d'Albert Camus.

- Tu me donneras ton avis ? **Fit-elle, un petit sourire en coin.**

- Oui, pas de soucis.

**La nuit passa ainsi, et Bella finit par s'endormir en lisant Bel-Ami dans le canapé. Portant cet ange assoupi jusque ma chambre, je restais la regarder un mo****ment, avant d'aller me coucher sur le clic-clac du salon. **

**Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain, alors que tout le monde semblait encore dormir. C'est le corps tendu et l'esprit embrumé que je partis me doucher. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans ma chambre, où ****Bella dormait. Elle était étendue, sur le ventre. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Je souris à moi-même, et partit me laver. Prenant un temps fou dans la salle de bains, je parcourus ma chambre à la recherche de vêtements secs et allais pour ****me rhabiller, quand je fus plaqué contre mon armoire. Bella était réveillée et venait en effet de me le faire savoir. **

- Espèce de merde ! Tu as profité de moi ! Qu'est ce que je fous dans TON pieu, et toi à cinq mètres de moi A POIL ! Putain tu m'as fait quoi, hein ? Connard, **gueula t-elle. **

**Attrapant son bras je collai son dos à mon torse et humait sa chevelure ****brune**** à l'odeur de fraise. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais fut bloquée par ma force. J'entendis un grognement sortir de sa bouche, et elle jura.**** La lâchant, je réussis à esquiver son poing. **

- Doucement, jolie furie. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, alors tu ferais mieux de la boucler, **fis-je sèchement.** Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu, je manque d'attraper une pneumonie si je reste à poil. Tu permets ?

- C'est ça, bel Apollon. C'est ça. Paie-toi ma tête ! Connard !

**Je partis m'habiller dans la salle de bains, et alla au salon, où Bella tournait en rond. Je ris intérieurement, et m'installais derrière le bar américain, sortit deux t****asses du lave-vaisselle et nous servit un café. **

- Café, princesse au bois dormant ? **Demandais-je, de façon ironique.**

- D'une, petit con, je ne suis pas une princesse. De deux, ça se voit que ta môman ne t'a jamais lu 'La Belle au bois dormant' car tu saurais que la princesse Aurore est BLONDE ! T'es qu'un con, arrogant et… Pis merde tiens, **fulmina t-elle.**

- Tu as fini ta crise de nerfs, ou tu comptes me casser les oreilles toute la journée ?

**Charlie arriva au même instant, et Bella péta un plomb bie****n prononcé. Je n'osais même pas la couper, tout comme Charlie, de peur que ses yeux ne deviennent des fusils et ****qu'ils**** ne nous tuent en un coup d'œil. **

- Tu l'as fait exprès Edward ? **Continua Bella, rouge de colère.** Tu as fait exprès de me laisser dormir chez toi pour que je LUI cause ? Pour que je l'affronte ? Mais t'as franchement rien dans le crâne, ma parole, parce que je ne veux PAS lui parler, ni à lui, ni à toi ! Et je ne veux pas non plus l'affronter ! Parce que j'ai réussi à vivre sans lui pendant 13 années !

- Bella chérie… **Tenta Charlie, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée.**

- NON ! Pas de BELLA CHÉRIE ! Vous aviez monté le coup, tous les deux ! C'est quoi ce guet-apens ! Hein ! Vous craignez tout les deux. Mettez-vous en coloc, vous allez SUPER BIEN ENSEMBLE ! Tous deux des solitaires, des abrutis de première, qui préfèrent régler les problèmes des autres au lieu de régler les leurs ! **Hurla t-elle, pire qu'une furie.**

**Je, ou plutôt mon corps, fis quelque chose d'involontaire, inconscient et d'absolu****ment dingue. Je me plaçais face à Bella et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, afin qu'e****lle ce****sse tout ce vacarme et toutes les choses complètement fausses qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Le baiser était violent, pressant, mais ça eut le don de la fa****ire taire. **


	4. Le mal de toi

**_Bonsoir tout le monde, _**

**_Comment vous allez ? :D Nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai bien ri en me relisant ! _**

**_Gros bisous ! _**

**_PS : MERCI A VOUS TOUTES DE ME LIRE, JE VOUS KIFF !  
_**

**_& aussi... N'hésitez pas à aller visiter la playlist sur Deezer !_**

* * *

**• Fanny** : Ahem... Comment dire... Je te laisse lire x)

**• Claire B**: T'es sûre qu'on ne l'entendra plus hurler ? xD Elle est chiante, Alice, mais au fond, c'est un ange.

**• Emelyne** : Ce ne sera pas sans conséquences, hélas.

**• Cassy-chou** : Merci :D Bisous !

* * *

Point de vue Edward –

**La journée du dimanche avait été peu 'mouvementée ' après que j'aie volontairement embrassée Isabella pour la faire taire. Enfin… Ce n'était pas la première raison de mon baiser. Non, la première, ça avait été de l'embrasser enfin. J'avais toujours eu envie de l'embrasser. Et ça s'était concrétisé. Mais ça avait mal fini…**

**Bella et moi venions de s'embrasser. C'était magique, je n'en revenais pas. Mon esprit s'était mis sur pause alors que je me remémorais le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres. Une douleur sur ma joue me fit sortir de mon doux rêve pour revenir à la réalité. **

- Pauvre con ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

**Je me rendis compte de son départ quand le chef toussa un bon coup, et se mit à rire en voyant mon visage ébahi suite à la violence de ses paroles.**

- Est-ce…

- Oui, elle t'a frappé, Edward. Et bien fort en plus…

- Je sais, ouais… Elle a tapé dans l'os, la garce !

- Modère tes paroles, jeune homme. Elle m'a l'air bien remontée contre toi.

**J'avais passé le reste de ma journée à attendre son retour, alors que Charlie consultait les annonces de logement, fortement décidé à se reprendre en main. Je lui avais proposé mon aide quant à un possible sevrage pour ses soucis d'alcool, et un toit, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve de quoi se loger.**

**Ayant toujours eu un bon coup de crayon, selon ma fratrie, j'avais remporté maintes fois des ****concours de dessin, que ce soit en primaire, collège, lycée ou faculté. Mais aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas dessiner. J'avais aussi un temps soi peu étudié le piano, et j'avais composé de nombreuses chansons étant plus jeune. Mon instrument traînait dans la**** pièce du fond, sous un drap blanc. Depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, je n'en avais plus joué, ou n'avait pas osé, de peur de gêner mes voisins. En ce dimanche plutôt bon et ensoleillé, j'envoyais mes voisins ****paître**** par la pensée et allais dans la pièce du fo****nd. **

**Une fois le drap blanc, très poussiéreux, enlevé, le piano d'un noir corbeau se révélait être toujours en état, ses touches ivoires protégées par un cache. Je m'assis sur le banc en ébène, et frôlait de mes doigts fins les touches d'un blanc nacré.**

**La musique mélodieuse sortit d'elle-même, s'accordant à la perfection. Retrouver mon instrument était tout à fait un plaisir, c'était sûrement quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire en arrivant ici, car ça m'avait au final cruellement manqué. **

**On sonna à la porte d'entrée, et je partis ouvrir, refermant soigneusement la porte de ma chambre. Derrière la porte se tenait mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle.**

- Edward ! **Fit ma mère, en me serrant contre elle.**

- Papa et maman ? Que… Oh je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici si tôt ! Déjà rentrés d'Australie ?

- Et oui, **remarqua Papa.** On avait tout visité, donc on a voulu te faire une petite surprise.

- C'était bien ? Entrez, donc.

**Mes parents entrèrent dans mon ****logement****, et le chef se leva pour aller les saluer. Mon père et lui se connaissaient, ayant travaillés maintes fois sur des affair****es communes.**

- Chef Swan, quelle surprise de vous voir chez Edward. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui… Le chef avait quelques ennuis… Je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi le temps de régler ses différends. Maman, tu viens m'aider à faire le café ? On préparera les cookies que j'avais prévus de faire.

- Oui, bien sûr mon chéri, **fit Esmée, alors que je voulais justement laisser mon père et Charlie parler.** Dis-moi, mon agneau, le chef Swan a des ennuis, il paraît.

- Je vais l'aider, m'man. Je lui ai promis. Il était à la rue, tu sais. Et avais des soucis d'alcool. Je lui ai proposé mon aide. Vu que sa fille, autrement dit ma charmante voisine, semble ne pas se préoccuper de lui.

- Oh mon dieu quelle honte de ne pas s'occuper de ses parents. Ne fais JAMAIS comme elle, tu m'entends, Edward Anthony Cullen ? Est-ce bien clair ?

- Je sais bien, maman. Même Alice était horrifiée de savoir cela.

- Alors, on les prépare, ces cookies, mon garçon ? **Fit maman, un petit sourire en coin.**

* * *

Point de vue Bella –

**Edward m'a embrassée… Certes il embrasse bien mais la raison de ce baiser me reste sans réponse. Était-ce pour me faire taire, ou pour me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Peut-être est-ce au final les deux. Mon esprit de rebelle m'avait dicté de le frapper. Ce que j'avais fait mais que j'avais aussitôt regretté.**

- Pauvre con ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! **Criais-je, avant de m'enfuir comme une voleuse. **

_**And when the morning came I was ashamed**_

[Quand le matin est arrive, j'étais honteux.]

_**Only now it seems so silly**_

[Maintenant, cela semble si stupide.]

_**That season left the world and then returned**_

[Cette saison quitte le monde et puis reviens.]

_**And now you're lit up by the city**_

[Et maintenant, tu es éclairé par la ville.]

_**So please remember me, mistakenly**_

[Donc rappelles-toi de moi, à tort.]

_**In the window of the tallest tower**_

[Dans la fenêtre de la plus haute tour.]

_**Call, and then pass us by but much too high**_

[Appelle, passes, trop haut.]

_**To see the empty road at happy hour**_

[Pour voir la rue vide à heure heureuse.]

_**Iron & Wine – The Trapeze Swinger.**_

**Oh Edward, si tu savais. Comme je pense à toi, quand je t'entends partir le matin, pour aller au cabinet. Oh si tu savais combien j'aime ta voix, t'entendre parler à ta sœur, ou à ton frère sur le balcon de ton appartement. Oh combien j'aime sentir ton odeur masculine. Et aujourd'hui, je peux rajouter une ligne dans la liste de ce que j'aime chez toi. Oh combien j'aime tes lèvres douces sur les miennes. Un vrai supplice dont je me damnerais pour l'éternité. **

**Je soupirais, et m'affalais sur mon canapé. Il était déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi, je n'avais rien fait. Me ****décidant à étudier, je me pris de passion pour « Ce que veut dire 'aimer ». Décidément.** _Ne crois pas aux signes, ni aux coïncidences, Bella. Surtout pas._

**Un son tout à fait parfait parvint à mes oreilles, lasses d'entendre le silence, et je me dirigeais vers la pièce qui répercutait ce son des plus mélodieux. J'avais reconnu Clair de Lune de Debussy. Edward jouait du piano. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais jouer. Et c'était une jolie première fois. Il jouait à la perfection, à vrai dire. **

**Le fait de l'avoir giflé me rendait honteuse, j'étais en colère contre moi-même. L'homme que je convoitais tant venait de se manger une magistrale claque par ma faute. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser… Edward Cullen est important à mes yeux. C'est toute ma vie.**

* * *

Point de vue Edward -

**Deux semaines entières avaient passées, sans que ni Bella ni moi ne nous croisions. J'en vins même à me demander si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas malade ou quoi que ce soit. Charlie avait fini par trouver un travail dans un fast-food. Il restait encore à la maison le temps de trouver un logement pas trop calamiteux et à bon prix. **

- Hum… Je t'ai fait des gâteaux, parce que les fleurs, ça nous est réservées. A nous les filles, hein. Enfin… Vous les mecs nous offrez des fleurs à nous les filles. Pas l'inverse quoi. Je… Je ferais mieux d'y aller, hum, **fit Bella, en repartant avec son plat. **

- Et mes gâteaux ? **Quéman****dais-je.** Tu n'oublies pas de me les donner ?

- Hum… Si… Tiens ! Salut… **Termina Bella en s'enfuyant.**

**Je lui rattrapai la main, et la ramena contre moi. Elle sentait encore plus la fraise que la veille. Ses cheveux étaient humides encore, ****à ****cause de ****la douche qu'elle avait prise ****auparavant. Je ne lâchai pas sa main, l'amenant et la serrant contre moi. Elle ne résista pas, et se laissa aller contre mon torse. ****Nous étions ****seuls****, sur le palier, sans personne pour nous gêner. Ou presque… **

- EDWARD ! **Cria Alice, faisant Bella se reculer. **

- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? **Grognais-je.** Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ! (Je viens faire cher mon frèreeeeuuuu que j'aimeeeeuuuuu mdr)

- Bah je viens te voir, et voir Papa et Maman ce soir, **répondit ma sœur, tout naturellement.** Désolée de vous avoir déranger… Bonjour Bella ! Bienvenue dans la famille au fait.

_**However far away I will always love you.**_

[Qu'importe la distance, je t'aimerai toujours].  
_**However long I stay I will always love **__**you.**_

[Peu importe combine de temps je reste, je t'aimerai toujours].  
_**Whatever words I say I will always love you.**_

[Peu importe les mots que je dirais, je t'aimerai toujours].  
_**I will always love you.**_

Adèle – Lovesong.

**Alice rentra dans mon appartement, main dans la main avec Jasper. Bella me regarda dans les yeux, je pouvais voir dans ses pupilles brunes cette chaleur qui consumait l'intérieur de son corps frêle.**

- Tu veux venir prendre un café chez moi ? Pour éviter ta folle de sœur ? **Demanda Bella, su****r un air de plaisanterie.**

- Alice n'est pas folle, c'est juste… Alice est Alice. Elle est comme ça depuis toute petite…

- Je diagnostique trop de vitamines dans le lait… **Rit-elle.**

- Hm, peut-être, oui… Mais toujours est-il que, oui, je veux bien aller boire un café chez toi…

**Bella me sourit tout doucement, et elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, me priant de rentrer en premier. Je découvris son univers, peu décoré. C'était simple, banal mais bien arrangé.**

- Pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir ? Pourquoi avoir attendu deux semaines ?

i- J'ai préféré… t'éviter. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien…

**Bella marqua une pause, avant de reprendre la parole, comme si ****j'attendais qu'elle parle. Je m'étais installé au bar, et elle avait fait tourner sa machine à café.**

- J'ai passé mes partielles aussi. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir et passer… Donc voilà. Un gâteau ? **Fit-elle en me tendant un cupcake.**

- Bella, tu voudrais dîner avec moi ce soir ? Je suis tout seul, ton père travaille… Alice et mes parents seront partis d'ici 18 heures… Enfin, si tu…

- Avec plaisir, Edward.

**Je croquais dans son gâteau, savoureux et moelleux, et me surpris même à émettre un « Hm… » de plaisir quand à ce goût si délicat dans ma bouche. Elle était meilleure cuisinière que moi, j'en étais certain. Bella se mit à rire de ma remarque, et je rougis doucement. **

- Par contre, je ne promets pas que ce soit aussi délicieux que tes petits gâteaux, mais je vais tenter… Il y a du niveau. Est-ce que… Tu as un régime particulier ? Végétarien, végétalien ?

- Aucun régime spécifique, Edward. Et puis, on n'est pas à Master Chef, je ne vais pas te planter ma fourchette dans la main si ce n'est pas parfait… Tu pourras t'améliorer au prochain coup. On apprend petit à petit. J'amènerai le dessert, si tu veux, **me sourit-elle.**

- Comme tu veux, Bella. 21 heures c'est bien ?

- Oui, oui, c'est parfait…

**On but notre café dans un calme terrifiant, et je pris congé pour partir aux courses, avec Alice et mes parents. Ma sœur était une vraie pile électrique, sans bouton d'arrêt. **

- Alors, avec Bella ? **Demanda t-elle, alors qu'on tournait au rayon fromage.**

- Bah… Rien. On mange ce soir tout les deux… Voilà.

- Rien ? Tu appelles cela rien ? Moi j'appelle ça un putain de rencard ! Oh mon dieu, mon frère va avoir son premier rencard avec la jolie brune du 4ème. Faut que je tweet ça ! Fit-elle en sortant son téléphone en un éclair. Alors…

- ALICE CULLEN, si tu fais ça, je te plante dans ce magasin. Et tu iras te faire foutre pour que je t'achète ta veste en simili cuir qui est un étage au dessus.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN et MARY-ALICE CULLEN, PAR ICI ! **Cria Maman. **

**Elle nous tira les oreilles, vingt ans ou pas, vingt deux ans ou pas et nous fit un regard des plus noirs pour nous faire comprendre qu'on avait mal parlé. **

- C'est elle ! **Mont****rais-je du doigt.**

- Han, c'est lui ! **Fit Alice de même.**

- Suffit ! Vous avez vingt ans passés, suffit les gamineries, nom d'une pipe ! Si ça continue, c'est moi qui m'en vais, **grogna maman.** Vous me faites honte.

**On continua les courses dans le calme, et je pris de quoi pour ce soir. J'avais décidé de faire ce que je savais faire de mieux : une poêlée de légumes avec des escalopes de poulet. C'était le seul plat que je savais cuisiner sans faire cramer toute la baraque. Soudain, Alice poussa un petit cri d'alerte et je croisai un regard aussi froid que le marbre. Un regard que j'aurais préféré ne jamais recroiser. Ou plutôt trois mêmes regards aussi gelés qu'un iceberg.**

- Edward Cullen, en chair et en os…


	5. Irina Denali

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre en fin de semaine, grâce à Nane, qui m'as fait 3 chapitres en une soirée ! Merci bcp la miss, t'es un ange :)

Merci à vous aussi, de votre soutien !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

• Cassy-chou : Réponse ici ! :P

• Claire B : Bah moi je veux bien un voisin comme Edward lool. Réponse aussi ici ! :)

* * *

PDV Edward –

J'aurais préféré mourir à cet instant, ou du moins pouvoir être invisible. Irina et ses sœurs, Tanya et Katrina étaient face à moi, à l'autre bout de rayon. Alice grogna de suite, en les voyant. Elles n'avaient pas changé. Irina me foutait la chair de poule quand elle me regardait de telle sorte. Cette fille m'avait brisé de la pire façon…

_Flashback_

_J'attendais patiemment devant chez les Denali, propriétaires d'une superbe villa à la sortie de Seattle, à quelques mètres de chez nous. Irina voulait que j'aille la chercher chaque jour pour qu'on aille au lycée ensemble, déclenchant la foudre de mes semblables._

_- Encore ! Fit Emmett alors que j'allais pour monter dans mon Audi. Edward, cette fille te manipule ! Comment tu peux te laisser avoir par Irina et ses sbires de sœurs._

_- Ouais, tu nous délaisses pour elle, d'abord. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus, d'abord ? Grogna Alice. J'vais aller la grogner, elle va voir._

_- On va finir par t'attacher, fit Emmett, complice avec Alice._

_- Très bonne idée, frérot… On se retrouve en cours, si elle ne te colle pas comme de la glue… Ce qu'elle fera pour nous emmerder._

_- ALICE CULLEN, LANGAGE ! Cria maman, de la cuisine._

_- Mais maman, il s'agit d'Irina !_

_- Quand bien même, jeune fille. Remonte ici de suite, et laissez votre frère tranquille. Quand il sera à même de comprendre ses erreurs, il saura que faire._

_- Maman !_

_- Va chez Irina, mon chéri. Elle t'attend probablement._

_- Oui, m'man…_

_Je partis penaud chez Irina, qui attendait en tapant du pied sur le trottoir. Je déverrouillais les portes du 4x4, et ma compagne entra dans ma voiture. Elle ne dit rien, ne m'embrassa même pas, signe qu'elle m'en voulait d'être en retard._

_- Désolé mon cœur, mais Emmett et Alice ont tenté de me raisonner face à toi…_

_- Encore… Quelle incessante routine ils ont de me critiquer, et de dire du mal de moi. En tout cas, tu es pardonné, mon ange, fit-elle en m'embrassant. On y va ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas dire, mais on risque d'être en retard si on n'y va pas._

_Le trajet jusque le lycée se fit dans le calme, Irina me contant comment Tanya s'était étalée de tout son long dans les escaliers ce matin, et qu'elle s'était ravisée pour une paire de Converses à la place de ses nouveaux talons de cinq centimètres qui lui porteraient désormais malheur vu qu'elle est tombée avec._

_- Tu aurais du voir, elle était rouge écrevisse, la pauvre. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer quand je riais d'elle, c'était nerveux, je te jure, fit Irina en sortant de la voiture. Tu es bien silencieux, bébé… Tout va bien ? Me demanda t-elle en se serrant contre moi et frottant mon dos de ses mains chaudes._

_- Ouais, c'est rien… M'enfin._

_On sortit de la voiture, et tout le lycée me dévisagea. J'étais la superstar de l'établissement, chef de l'équipe de football américain. Je savais que j'étais convoité par 99,99% des filles du lycée, elles me voulaient toutes pour elles seules. Et Irina supportait mal la folie des groupies. Aussi bien qu'elle se prenait pour mon manager, envoyant paître mes fans quand elles se collaient trop à nous._

_- Vivement que tu finisses le lycée, j'en ai marre de ces poufs qui te collent ! Lâchez-le, bande de bécasses !_

_Irina avait toujours eu tendance à exagérer les choses. Quand Alice lui avait volontairement foncé dedans au volley, elle avait feint son bras droit cassé, mais une fois que tout le monde était revenu au jeu, bizarrement son bras n'avait plus rien._

_Alice et Emmett me rabâchaient souvent la même chose… Et plus ça allait, plus je me laissais d'eux et de leurs incessantes remarques._

_- Elle profite de ta popularité, Edward ! Quand tu auras terminé le lycée, elle ne se préoccupera plus de toi, j'en mets ma main à couper, mec ! Me raisonnait Emmett._

_- Tu sais qu'il n'a pas tort, Ed, ajouta Alice. Il a raison, Irina ne vit que pour ta popularité. Et quand le moment viendra, elle te brisera le cœur, pour un autre joueur ou capitaine d'équipe…_

_Je soupirais à leur remarque, las de les entendre._

_Fin du flashback_

Les trois sœurs se dirigèrent vers nous, et Irina ne me lâcha pas du regard. Maman et papa se tendirent à la vue de Carmen & Eleazar, les parents de Tanya, Irina et Katrina. C'était toute la famille qui était en virée. Et franchement, j'aurais préféré être kidnappé que de confronter le regard haineux et gelé de mon ex petite-amie.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Edward. Tu es toujours aussi…

- Ne parles pas, Irina, si c'est pour mentir, fis-je, aussi froidement qu'elle n'était chaleureuse.

- Je m'étais trompée sur ton compte. Tu as effectivement changé. En mal.

- Grâce à toi. Je ne tiens pas à avoir affaire à toi, alors je vais continuer mes courses, avec ma famille, en espérant ne pas te recroiser… Grâce à toi Irina, je suis devenu plus fort que jamais, même si tu m'as descendu plus bas que terre… Rappelles t-en quand tu m'as gentiment trompé avec Jacob Black, le gars des Wolfies de Forks…

- Qui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas, Irina ! Tu jubilais de me voir souffrir !

_Flashback_

_Le match contre les Wolfies venait de se terminer, nous avions perdu à quelques points, et ces quelques points auraient pu faire la différence si seulement je n'avais pas été décontenancé par cette image imbuvable d'Irina avec ce… On avait perdu à cause de moi. Tout était de ma faute… Le coach Banner venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire, me fusillant du regard._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'a putainement pris, Cullen ? T'avais pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? A cause de toi, on aurait pu gagner ! Tout ça parce que ta copine te trompe avec le gars des Wolfies ? Laisse tes émotions de côté ! Fit-il en claquant la porte du casier de Houseman. Tu resteras sur le banc de touche pour les 4 prochains matchs, c'est net ? Sors des vestiaires, t'es out !_

_Je pris mes affaires, et sortit du vestiaire. Irina était devant la porte, dos contre le mur. Elle ne me regarda pas, préférant regarder le sol que de croiser mes yeux._

_- Qu'as-tu fait, Irina ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- QU'AS-TU FAIT AVEC CE MEC ! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ÇA DURE ? DEPUIS QUAND ME PRENDS-TU POUR UN CON ? Criais-je. Mes frères et sœurs avaient raison… Tu n'es qu'une profiteuse… Tu me dégoûte, Irina Denali. Aie une belle vie, parce que désormais, tu ne fais plus partie de la mienne._

_Je mis mon sac de sport sur mon dos, et quittais le stade, où je rejoignis ma famille. Alice comprit de suite ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne me fit aucune remarque. Em était toujours dans les vestiaires, et je vis Alice courir vers ceux-ci. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je m'installais sur les gradins, sonné des choses qui venaient de se produire. Irina m'avait quitté et trompé, j'avais été viré temporairement de l'équipe pour n'avoir pas assuré._

_- Edward ! Viens ! Ta sœur et Irina se battent ! Viens, vite !_

_Je courus aussi vite que je pus, et ce que je vis ne me surpris pas. Ma sœur était sur Irina, lui tirant les cheveux et lui mettant des claques qui faisaient un bruit monstre dans le couloir. Personne n'arrivait à les séparer, et je pris ma sœur sous les aisselles pour la dégager d'Irina._

_- EDWARD LÂCHE-MOI ! ELLE LE MÉRITE !_

_- Arrête, Al ! Elle va payer, tôt ou tard, je te le jure. En attendant, partons d'ici, tu veux…_

_C'est ainsi qu'Alice et moi, suivis d'Emmett rentrèrent à la maison, Alice la lèvre en sang et moi les cheveux en pétard. Notre mère nous avait passé un savon, avant d'appeler monsieur et madame Denali, afin de leur expliquer la situation._

_- Écoutez, madame Cullen, nous n'y pouvons rien si votre fils était un piètre petit-ami ! Irina a juste trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que votre fils, c'est tout. Quand à votre fille, Irina ira porter plainte demain au commissariat pour tentative d'assassinat. Bonne soirée, madame Cullen._

_Notre mère avait fondu en larmes après que madame Denali aie raccroché, nous insultant d'enfants odieux, et jurant à la terre entière que les Denali finiraient en enfer._

_Les mois suivants notre séparation fut les plus durs, pour notre famille. Spécialement pour Alice et moi, qui étions persécutés par les sœurs Denali, trouvant à tout va de quoi nous ridiculiser, grâce à de la colle sur nos chaises, de la peinture sur nos vêtements, ou encore des stickers sur nos vestes. Puis tout s'était calmé. Irina s'affichait volontiers avec son nouvel amant, Jacob Black, qui avait quitté Forks pour Seattle, afin d'être plus près d'elle. Et puis tout s'était tassé, les trois sœurs avaient finis par se lasser et étaient finalement passé à autre chose, pour notre plus grand bonheur en voyant que nous ne réagissions pas._

_Fin du Flashback_

- Ça y est, ça te revient en mémoire, Irina ? Bonne continuation, et à jamais, hein…

Je tournais les talons, et continuait mes courses en famille. Après une bonne heure de passée au centre commercial, nous pûmes enfin passer à la caisse. Une fois payé les courses, les détecteurs se mirent à hurler leur sonnerie stridente juste quand je passais les alarmes. Voyant les vigiles arriver, je vis la famille Denali assister à la scène, et me fis embarquer dans la pièce des vigiles pour procéder à une fouille.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai rien volé, messieurs ! Enfin, croyez-moi ! Ai-je l'air d'un voleur ?

- C'est ce que les voleurs disent à chaque fois, monsieur. Allez, enlevez votre veste, votre chemise et videz vos poches, voulez-vous ?

- Messieurs ! Messieurs ! Je l'ai vu, il a bien volé cette chose, j'étais dans le même rayon que lui ! Annonça Irina. Je l'ai vu !

- Je vais me charger de votre déposition, mademoiselle, tandis que mon collègue va fouiller monsieur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à regarder sur les caméras, fit ma sœur. On verra bien qui a raison, enfin !

- On prend le témoignage, on le fouille et après on regardera les caméras, pour faire plaisir à la demande de mademoiselle. S'il s'avère que monsieur n'y est pour rien, on devra vous embarquer pour faux témoignage. Vous savez ce que vous encourrez si vous faites un faux témoignage ?

Irina pâlit, et secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne savait pas les peines prévues pour un faux témoignage. Alice jubilait intérieurement de savoir ce qu'elle endurerait.

- Selon l'article 441-1 du code pénal, toute personne faisant un faux témoignage peut encourir 3 ans d'emprisonnement maximum, en plus d'une amende.

- Je… Je n'ai pas vu en fait… Hm…

- Regardons la cassette, pendant qu'on le fouille. Alors… Voilà, on y est. Vous étiez toutes deux avec monsieur, et… Il n'a rien volé. Vous lui avez mis quelque chose dans la poche… Mademoiselle, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît… On va devoir vous arrêter pour escroquerie… Monsieur, voulez-vous porter plainte ?

- Absolument, monsieur l'agent, je désire porter plainte, affirmais-je en regardant froidement mon ex.

- Mais… fit Irina.

- Tais-toi Irina. Tu l'as mérité, fis-je, cinglant.

Après avoir rempli les papiers pour la plainte, je pus sortir librement du magasin, suivi d'Irina qui se faisait embarquer par la police. Arrivé à l'appartement, je réalisais l'heure qu'il était.

- Je vais me charger du repas, Edward. Vas te préparer, fis maman. On va t'aider, Alice et moi ! Allez, file !

Une fois douché et ayant revêtit une chemise et un pantalon de costard ainsi qu'une cravate, je rejoignis ma sœur et ma mère qui avait disparues. Ça sentait super bon, et la table était dressée, une rose rouge étant disposée dans un vase au milieu de la table. La viande cuisait à feu doux, tout comme les légumes.

_Eddy,_

_Ne crois pas qu'on va tout faire, il te restera juste l'entrée à préparer, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir, tu fais des mini pizzas les meilleures du monde !_

_Bon rencard,_

_Al & maman._

Je ris intérieurement, et on frappa deux fois à la porte. Je découvris une Bella vêtue d'une robe de créateur, d'une paire de talons. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en un chignon simple. Elle n'était pas trop maquillée. Elle me sourit, et je l'invitais à entrer.

- Ça sent bon, commenta t-elle. J'ai hâte de manger ce que tu as préparé, Edward Cullen.

- J'espère que tu aimeras, souris-je. En tout cas je dois dire que tu es toute à fait sublime, Bella.

Je la vis rougir, et elle baissa la tête, murmurant un merci timide, avant d'entrer dans mon appartement. La bougie avait parfumé la pièce d'une odeur de vanille délicate.

_C'est elle. La personne qu'il me faut. Mon âme sœur. _

Point de vue Bella –

J'allais avoir un rencard avec Edward, et à vrai dire, ça me rendait toute chose. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, ni comment m'habiller, alors en deux temps trois mouvements, je partis m'acheter une robe à la boutique d'en face. Madame Tellier m'avait vu arriver, et quand je pénétrais dans la petite boutique, elle vint m'accueillir tendrement.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Besoin de quelque chose, douce enfant ?

Madame Tellier était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui tenait une boutique de prêt à porter. Elle faisait elle-même ses vêtements, et avait un nom connu dans la ville de Seattle. Ses robes étaient tout à fait superbes, d'une qualité inébranlable. Chaque année, au mois de mai, ses robes de mariées s'arrachaient comme des petits pains.

- Il me faudrait une robe, madame.

- Isabella, douce enfant, ne vous ai-je pas dit de m'appeler Elena ? Je vais finir par me vexer, depuis le temps que vous venez à ma boutique !

- Oui, madame… Elena…

La dame rit de mon embarras, et je partis avec elle voir les robes, disposées sur des portants tout le long du mur. Elles étaient rangées par couleur, et par tailles. Madame Tellier partit vers les robes bleu marine et noires, en taille 38.

- Hm… Celle-ci, celle-ci… Et celle-ci ! Allez donc les essayer, Bella. Elles devraient vous aller à la perfection.

Je suivis la vieille dame, qui me mena vers les cabines et déposa les robes sur les portes manteaux. Je les essayais une par une, les montrant à la propriétaire à chaque fois. J'avais finalement porté mon choix sur une robe beige, accompagné d'une ceinture noire. Après avoir payé la robe, je rentrais avec la petite-fille de Madame Tellier, Katerina, qui m'avait proposé de me coiffer et de me maquiller à la maison. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous, et après avoir payé Katerina, je me mis subitement à paniquer.

_Et si Edward me trouvait moche… Et si… Oh merde, Bella ! Edward te trouvera belle ! Il fond pour toi ! Enfin… Ouais, il fond pour toi ! Merde ! Le gâteau !_

Courant dans la cuisine, je sortis le gâteau du frigo. J'avais choisi un fraisier. La fraise étant quelque chose de romantique, quand on les mangeait à deux avec de la chantilly…

_Ne t'imagine pas jouer avec les fraises et la chantilly, en plus d'être au lit avec Edward Cullen ! Trop de rêves, Swan ! Reviens sur Terre. _

C'était l'heure. Je sortis de mon appartement, refermais derrière moi ma porte d'entrée, avant de sonner chez Edward. Je restais devant sa porte un petit moment, avant de me lancer.

Il m'ouvrit quasiment de suite, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate et d'un pantalon de costume. Il était tout à fait parfait, à son avantage. Parfait, c'était le mot.

_E__dward Cullen, si tu savais combien j'aime te voir habillé ainsi… Tu __n'imagines__ même pas l'effet que tu me fais… _

- Ça sent bon, remarquais-je, alors que des effluves de viande et de pizza effleuraient mes narines. J'ai hâte de manger ce que tu as préparé, Edward Cullen.

- J'espère que tu aimeras, fit Edward en me souriant. En tout cas je dois dire que tu es toute à fait sublime, Bella.

Je me mis à rougir, baissais la tête, avant de murmurer un _merci _timide. Edward m'intima d'entrer dans son appartement, où une odeur de vanille emplissait la pièce.

_Il est parfait. Prêt pour moi. Mien. C'est lui, l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis certaine à présent. _


	6. Le dîner

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici le sixième chapitre de LFDC ou plutôt "LE FAMEUX REPAS!" que vous avez tant attendu :D Bon je préviens que toute tentative d'assassinat ne peut pas arriver, mon karma kung-fu me protège (dixit Papa Clearwater dans New Moon xD). Bref, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

• Claire B: Irina est blonde, donc... Bon ok, pas de discriminations envers les blondes, je me tais. Je sais je suis parfaite *ange*

• Saphira: Mille merci ma poulette ! Mhhh... A toi de voir pr le lit xD

• Fanny: Merchiiii ma cocotte ! Bisouus !

• Mamouneedward: Merci bcp pour tes reviews la miss, contente de te revoir sur cette ff.

* * *

Merci à ma Nane2Bru, toujours là pour me motiver et approuver mes idées !

* * *

**Point de vue Bella –**

Des yeux verts. C'est tout ce que je voyais. C'en était hypnotisant. Mon corps était comme figé, je ne voulais que lui.

- Assieds-toi, si tu veux, je vais nous chercher l'entrée. J'ai fait des mini pizzas… Est-ce que ça te va ? Me fit-il. Bella ? Tu m'as entendue ?

- Oui, hm… Désolée la journée a été longue. Ça me va parfaitement, oui.

- Je nous ai sorti du champagne… Continua t-il, en mettant une bouteille de Veuve Clicquot sur la table.

_Du_ _Veuve Clicquot_. La bouteille ne coûtait pas moins de 30$. Il l'avait achetée pour nous… Pour notre rendez-vous, faisant de celui-ci un événement spécial. Edward prit les assiettes, et alla derrière le bar sortir les pizzas du four. Il les disposa sur les assiettes, de façon galante, et revint avec nos deux assiettes. Il y avait cinq petites pizzas sur les assiettes. Edward s'assit face à moi, déboucha le champagne, qui délivra un 'paf' délicat, avant de le verser dans les coupes en face de nous.

- A nous.

- A nous.

On s'était regardé dans les yeux, tout en faisant tinter nos verres. La musique, que je n'avais pas remarquée depuis mon entrée dans son appartement, rugissait faiblement, comme un arrière fond. On se serait cru au restaurant.

Je me permis de le détailler très rapidement. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en bataille et lui donnaient un air à la fois torturé et très sexy. Surtout sexy. Je croquais dans une des minis pizza, et ce fut comme une explosion de saveur. Explosion qui m'arracha un gémissement involontaire.

- Hm…

- Contente que tu aimes, Bella. Je pourrais te donner la recette si tu veux.

- Est-ce que j'ai gémi à voix haute ? Oh mon dieu, fis-je en rougissant. Je suis désolée…

- Non, non c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas… Ces petites choses font toujours un ravage, rit-il.

- Tes chevilles ne gonflent pas trop ? Demandais-je, en plaisantant.

- Non, ça va encore, rit-il.

Nous finîmes de manger l'entrée, alternant entre solide et liquide, et Edward débarrassa. Pendant qu'il réchauffait le plat principal, je me mis en face de lui, au bar, ma coupe en main.

- Ça sent divinement bon… Tu es un excellent cuisinier, ma parole. Peu de mecs savent cuisiner. Tu es le premier que je connais qui sache faire un plat et une entrée, en dehors de plats surgelés et de plats tout prêts…

- Merci. C'est gentil. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout ça… Sans elle, je serais aussi nul que les autres.

- Et le piano ? Qui te l'a…

- Comment tu sais que je joue du piano ?

- Je t'ai entendu… Quand on s'est… enfin tu vois, quoi. Tu as joué un morceau que je ne connaissais pas, et puis tu as joué Debussy, plus tard. Je t'ai écouté sans le vouloir… Désolée.

- Tu sais jouer du piano ?

- Non… J'ai quelques bases, mais rien de bien…

- Viens, alors…

Edward éteignit sous son repas, me tendit sa main, et me guida à travers son couloir pour arriver dans la chambre du fond. Un piano remplissait uniquement cette pièce. Il était immense. Mais tout à fait magnifique. On s'assit sur le petit banc recouvert de velours vert foncé, et Edward ouvrit le clapet.

- Tu sais lire une partition ? Me demanda t-il.

- Oui, oui. Je sais au moins faire ça.

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué… Mets tes doigts ici… Comme ça, regarde, fit-il en dirigeant mes doigts sur le piano.

On passa un petit moment à tenter de s'accorder sur un morceau, qu'on joua de suite après, et ce fut nos estomacs réclamant à manger qui nous rappelèrent qu'on devait dîner. On s'installa à table, et des effluves de légumes et de viande arrivèrent jusque mes narines. Edward et moi mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, des vacances au loisir, en passant par des recettes de cuisine. Alors qu'on nettoyait la vaisselle, Edward m'aspergea d'eau.

- Hey ! Sursautais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as éclaboussée d'eau.

- Oh… Pas fait exprès.

- C'est ça, je ne te crois pas.

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu te t'éclabousser d'eau, j'aurais fait ça, fit-il en secouant ses mains vers mon visage.

On finit par être trempé en deux temps trois mouvements et Edward s'approcha de moi, me tenant une serviette pour me sécher. On n'arrivait plus à se quitter des yeux, et nos lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

- Huh oh… Je vais tomb… Ah ben non merci poignée de me retenir ! Toi au moins tu ne me laisseras jaaaamaaaaais tomber ! Et hop là ! Edwin ! Tu n'es pas là ? Edwin ? Eeeeet c'est quoi c'te flotte partout dans la cantoche… Déééégaaaat des eaaaux, Edwin ! Edwin, t'es où ? Où que tu as planqué la…

Je reculais, et regardais Edward, ne comprenant pas. Mon père venait visiblement de rentrer, et en sale état. Ne voulant pas l'affronter ce soir, j'ouvris la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'es folle, tu vas tomber, Bella, fit mon voisin, inquiet de me voir passer par-dessus la rambarde.

- Mais non, regarde, j'vais aller sur mon balcon. Tu dois t'occuper de mon père. Viens chez moi après si tu veux, je t'attends, fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vais essayer. Si tu vois que dans une heure je ne suis pas là, vas te coucher…

- Tu peux quand même venir… Glisse-toi…

- T'AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE SOIS PLUS FLIC, EDWIN !

- Vas-y. A tout à l'heure, promis-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres. N'hésite pas à être dur avec lui.

Je disparus et rejoignit mon balcon, où je rentrais dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et poussais un petit cri de satisfaction. Edward Cullen était le bon. J'en étais totalement sûre. Et je me battrais pour qu'il reste mien à jamais…

**Point de vue Edward –**

- T'AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE SOIS PLUS FLIC, EDWIN ! Cria Charlie, qui venait de rentrer dans un sale état visiblement.

Bella était sur mon balcon, prête à passer sur le sien. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal, après tout, on ne sait jamais.

- Vas-y. A tout à l'heure, m'assura t-elle, en embrassant doucement le coin de mes lèvres. N'hésite pas à être dur avec lui.

Ma voisine disparut sur son balcon, et je rentrais dans ma chambre, après avoir fermé la fenêtre. Charlie débarqua à ce moment-là, mal luné et sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Il saignait également.

- Tu pourrais répondre, ptit con ! J't'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

- J'étais à la douche chef Swan. Désolé. Vous avez bu. Vous vous êtes battu aussi. Asseyez-vous, vous voulez.

- Arrête ça ! Ne fais pas le gentil fils à papa ! Je sais que tu veux me soutirer du fric ! Mais je n'en ai pas, HA ! Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est un moyen pour te rapprocher de ma fille ! Mais tu ne l'aura pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches. Tu es mauvais, j'suis sûr. Un pervers, psychopathe… J'vais m'en aller, Edwin.

- Edward.

- C'est ce que je dis, Edwin. Tout ce qui me touche, pas touche ! Bella était ici ! Je sens son parfum ! Tu l'as baisée ? Ptit con ! Fit le chef en m'attrapant par le col et me faisant tomber sur le lit. Je t'ai dit quoi ? TU NE TOUCHES PAS A MA BELLA !

Les poings de Charlie cognèrent mon visage, et un cri retentit dans la pièce. A moitié conscient je reconnus le parfum de Bella à quelques mètres de moi.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? T'es pas bien, ma parole ! Il ne m'a rien fait, on a dîné ensemble ! Cria Bella. Lâche-le, Papa ! PAPA TU VAS LE TUER !

Un bruit comme une claque retentit, et j'ouvris les yeux. Bella était à terre, sa lèvre gonflée. Elle ne bougeait plus. Je trouvai la force de me lever, et d'asséner à Charlie un poing.

- FRAPPE-LA ENCORE UNE FOIS, ET JE TE TUE ! Gueulais-je.

Je pris le téléphone, et appelais mon père pour un peu d'aide médicale et Jasper pour qu'il parle un peu avec Charlie. Il pleurait désormais, toujours sur le sol. Ma Bella s'était assise, sonnée par la violence du coup.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ? Demandais-je.

- Je saigne juste… Rien de bien grave. Toi par contre…

- Je préfère prendre pour toi, que tu ne prennes pour moi, déclarais-je.

- Merci, Edward.

J'amenais Bella dans la salle, alors que Carlisle et Jasper entrèrent dans la chambre pour soigner et parler à Charlie. Bella s'assit comme un sac sur le canapé, et se mit à pleurer, secouée par la violence qui venait de se produire.

- J'ai… eu… eu… pe… peur… pour toi… Tuer…

- Tout va bien, mon ange. On va bien. Reste-là, je vais chercher ma trousse de premier secours, fis-je en embrassant son front.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, ignorant Charlie, Carlisle et Jasper, avant d'entrer dans ma salle de bains, pris la trousse de secours et un gant frais. Je retraversais la chambre et Carlisle me suivit dans le couloir.

- Edward… Comment va Bella ? Demanda t-il, gêné.

- Sous le choc. En même temps, son propre père a pété les plombs devant elle, l'a frappée, et m'a frappé. Et Charlie ?

- Il s'en veut, et ne comprend pas cet accès de colère qu'il a eu…

- On se voit tout à l'heure... Bella m'attend.

Quand je revins dans la salle, ma douce s'était endormie sur le canapé, roulée en boule. Lorsque je mis la couverture sur elle, je remarquais la flaque de sang au niveau de son ventre.

- Bella ! Bella, mon ange, réveilles-toi !

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de se rasseoir. Elle me regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, abrutie par la panique dans ma voix.

- Edward ? Pourquoi je suis trempée… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe…

- Tu saignes, mon cœur. Lève-toi, fis-je en l'aidant.

Bella se redressa et en baissant les yeux, elle vit une flaque de sang à ses pieds puis, tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre. Sa respiration se hacha rapidement, avant qu'elle ne pousse des petits cris de douleur, me donnant mal au cœur.

- J'appelle une ambulance, Bella, tout va aller. CARLISLE !


	7. Remonter à la surface

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, pas très funny... Mais une belle complicité va émerger des épreuves.

Je vous laisse lire sagement, sans musique triste, sinon vous êtes fichues ! XD

• Cassy-chou : Ouep tu as raison. Bonne lecture.

• Mamouneedward : Tu avais également raison.

• Claire B : Pas sûre que ça les endommage... Je pense que ça va les renforcer, au contraire :)

• Fanny : Hm... Il pète un peu les plombs, là... :)

Point de vue d'Edward :

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'avais emmené Bella aux urgences, et après son retour chez elle, où elle devait récupérer de sa fausse couche, je ne l'avais pas revue. Elle se terrait chez elle, sans aucune aide, ce qui était contre-indiqué lors d'une fausse couche.

Selon Emmett, elle désertait la fac. Il avait réussi à avoir quelque information grâce à son ami Peter, qui était dans la classe de Bella. Alice me tira de mes songes et de mes inquiétudes.

- Edward… Ça fait un mois que tu es ailleurs. Elle va bien j'en suis sûre. Il faut lui laisser du temps, pour qu'elle accepte que le bébé qu'elle attendait ne naîtra finalement jamais. Encore plus si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte…

- Je sais, Al. Mais je l'aime. Et elle a besoin de tout le soutien possible. Je suis là, j'attends. J'attends un signe. Qu'elle se manifeste. Est-ce que je dois agir… Ou la laisser dans cet état catatonique… Elle a même refusé l'aide de Jazz…

Je frappais à la porte d'entrée voisine à la mienne, et attendit que Bella vienne. Mais aucun bruit ne présageait sa présence dans le logement. Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte, et enclenchais la poignée. La porte était ouverte, et je passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Bella était allongée sur son canapé, ses mains sur son ventre. Mon cœur se tordit à la vue des larmes qui trempaient son visage d'ange torturé. Je m'assis sur le sol, à côté d'elle, et pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? Tu as besoin de parler, d'extérioriser. L'offre de Jasper et la mienne sont toujours valables, Bella. Laisse-nous t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît, poupée. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident. Que tu doutes de toi, de ta capacité et tes chances de devenir un jour mère. Bella, 97% des femmes faisant une ou plusieurs fausses couchent finissent par avoir un enfant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Ça arrive à une femme sur cinq. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Jasper ? Ou tu veux me parler à moi ? Tu veux peut-être sortir, te changer les idées ? Aller faire un tour au parc ? Se faire un ciné ? Ou aller manger au resto ? S'il te plaît, dis oui. Sinon je te force à sortir.

Bella me regarda, incrédule, pendant que je commençais à dérailler. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et je l'aidais à se lever. Elle ne lâcha pas ma main et m'entraîna dans sa chambre.

- Je… veux bien aller au parc. Je m'habille comment ?

- Le plus à l'aise possible, mon ange. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-moi.

- Edward…

- Oui, princesse ?

- Je ne sais pas si … Ça ne se fait pas mais…

- Exprime-toi, je ne te jetterai pas la pierre.

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi dans la salle de bains ? Je… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Bien sûr. J'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi, Bella. Toujours. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Bella me sourit faiblement, et farfouilla dans sa commode. Elle en sortit une tenue de sport, composé d'un pantalon en coton noir et d'une veste en polaire, avant de partir avec moi dans la salle de bains. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, et je l'aidai à démêler ses cheveux d'un brun chocolat. Ma Bella se glissa dans l'eau, et elle me passa la fleur de bain, imprégnée de gel douche à la fraise pour lui nettoyer le dos. Je l'entendis renifler maintes fois et vit à nouveau son visage strié de larmes innocentes. Elle craquait émotionnellement. Le fait de savoir que j'étais là pour elle, pour l'aider à se relever et braver cet obstacle avait déclenché les larmes et la crise d'angoisse sous jacente qui s'installait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration de plus en plus hachée. Je la sortis de l'eau, l'enveloppais d'une serviette épaisse et la pris contre moi. J'en avais rien à faire d'être trempé. Du moment qu'elle ait une épaule pour craquer et pleurer. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de sentir ma présence. De me sentir moi. De me prendre pour refuge.

Une fois Bella calmée et habillée, je partis avec elle chez moi afin de revêtir une tenue plus confortable également. On partit ensuite se balader au parc, à son rythme.

- Je me suis cassé le bras, ici. Sur cet arbre. On jouait à cache-cache avec Emmett et Alice dans le parc. Je m'étais caché dans cet arbre, trop haut et trop dangereux pour moi, mais je l'ai fait parce que je voulais gagner. Tu vois cette cicatrice ? Demandais-je en relevant la manche de mon sweat et prenant sa main pour qu'elle sente la cicatrice qui traversait mon coude. Et bien, je suis tombé de l'arbre sur mon bras, et l'os s'est brisé. Emmett croyait que j'avais mis un bout de bois dans mon sweat pour faire le con, mais quand il a vu le sang… Il a couru chercher Alice, qui a harcelé les gens dans le parc pour appeler les secours.

- Sérieusement ? Rit Bella. Moi, je suis madame poisse. En hiver, quand il y a du verglas… Et ben je te jure qu'elle est pour moi cette plaque… Je n'arrête pas de me gameler. Je vais monter les escaliers, bam, je loupe une marche. La même quand je les descends. C'est fou.

Bizarrement, Bella manqua de tomber dans la minute qui suivit, et elle se mit à rire. Quitte à choisir, l'entendre rire me rassurait plutôt que de l'entendre pleurer. J'avais réussi à lui changer les idées. Elle me sourit, avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, et tapa sur la place à côté d'elle.

- Une fois quand j'étais allée pêcher avec mon père, il m'arrivait de le regarder, les pieds trempant dans l'eau du lac où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il était venu avec un de ses camarades, un gars du nom de Billy, et son fils, Jake. Il était très grand, impressionnant. Tellement impressionnant que j'ai trébuché et suis tombée dans l'eau. Et les gars étaient tellement morts de rire qu'ils m'ont niée et ne m'ont pas aidée à sortir de l'eau. Enfin voilà… Miss Catastrophe depuis 23 années de suite.

On rentra à mon appartement, puis on but un café, assis sur mon canapé. On parla de toutes nos hontes, nos expériences désastreuses et humiliantes. Bella finit par s'endormir sur mes genoux, épuisée. Je la mis dans mon lit, et me mit à ses côtés, lisant _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ de Shakespeare. Elle se tourna sur moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. L'odeur de fraise emplit mes narines. J'embrassais ses cheveux d'un brun chocolat et elle gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Je finis par m'endormir, Bella sur moi, et ne me réveilla que le lendemain matin. Ma voisine me regardait tendrement, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Elle me sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Bien dormi ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ouais. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. C'est grâce à toi, sourit-elle, caressant mon torse de ses mains petites et fragiles. Je me sens bien avec toi, Edward.

- Moi aussi Bella.

On resta un moment au lit, Bella toujours contre moi. On partit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner tous les deux, comme un vieux couple. Alice aurait été là, elle aurait fabulé et imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios.

- Hm… Ch'est Trop bon ches pancakes. Miam ! Che suis fan, fit Bella tout en mangeant un pancake.

Je me mis à rire et c'est dans une humeur très joyeuse qu'on termina le petit-déjeuner, assis sur le canapé à se moquer des films télévisés. Une sonnerie retentit, et je me levais. Alice était en bas, un paquet de donuts et deux cafés dans les bras.

- Alice, fis-je au combiné.

- Salut Ed. Hm… Je t'ai amené le petit déjeuner…

- Je ne suis pas seul. Bella est ici.

- Je vois. Elle commençait me manquer, justement. C'est cool je vais pouvoir la voir.

- Ouais…

- Je vais chercher un café supplémentaire, j'arrive.

- A tout de suite.

Je retournais au salon, et y trouvais Bella en train de lire « l'Étranger ». Je souris, et embrassais le haut de sa tête.

- Alice arrive, elle est partie chercher un café pour nous…

- Ho. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Jasper vient aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Sûrement. Pourquoi ?

- Bah tu sais… Pour parler…

- Très bonne idée, mon ange. C'est bien que tu en parles avec lui.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Alice, Emmett et Jasper, avec de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner. Bella se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec autant de monde.

- Ah, ma future belle-sœur, s'écria Alice. Contente de te revoir, Bella. Tu sembles aller mieux.

- Grâce à ton frère. Il est super avec moi. J'aurais dû le consulter avant… Au fait Jasper, il faudrait que je te parle.

- Oui, pas de soucis, Bella. Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

- Non, non, on peut attendre après le café. C'est juste… Enfin…

- Oui, je vois, Bella. Je serais à ton écoute quand tu en trouveras le besoin.

- Merci, Jasper.

- Appelle-moi Jazz, tu veux.

- Alors votre nuit ensemble ? Je me doute que tu as dormi ici… Non ? Lança Emmett.

- Oui, et qu'est ce ça peut te faire… Hein ?

- Rien… Je dis juste. Hm… Bon on mange, ou je mange tout ? Parce que…

- PARCE QUE TON ESTOMAC PEUT TOUT ENGLOUTIR ! Retentirent Alice, Jasper et moi, devançant Emmett et surprenant Bella. Désolé Bella de cet intermède, s'excusa Jasper.

- Pas grave.

On but tous ensemble un café, et Bella partit s'isoler avec Jasper dans la chambre, me laissant avec Alice et Emmett, qui n'attendaient que ça pour me charrier sur moi et Bella. J'avais parlé d'elle avec eux, mais espérait qu'ils sauraient se tenir devant elle.

- Ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Bella, Edward, constata Emmett. Elle semble s'en remettre rapidement…

- Détrompe-toi, Emmett. Elle a certes dormi chez moi, mais elle a été très agitée, dans son sommeil. Pas de cris mais sûrement des cauchemars. Si Rose…

- Rose ne s'en est jamais totalement remise, Ed. Ne la fait pas replonger dans ses retranchements. Rappelle-toi comme on a tous souffert de ses fausses couches… Chacun de nous en a prit pour son grade pendant sa convalescence. Elle est encore instable. Au point de… Quand c'est la date, ou que ça s'en rapproche, elle redevient sauvage. Et je te jure que ça me tue. Bella a l'air d'avoir une sacré carapace, derrière laquelle elle se cache… Comme Rose en avait une. Tu sais comment j'ai su qu'elle se cachait ? Parce qu'elle s'est mise à faire de la couture et du ménage… Ce qu'elle n'aime pas faire…

Pendant ce temps, je ne pouvais penser qu'à Bella se confiant à Jasper sur sa fausse couche voir plus, et je ressentis un pincement au cœur.


	8. Confessions

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment vous allez ? :) On va dire que les partiels me donnent mal au crâne, mais c'est la vie ! J'ai hâte que ça se termine, parce que ça signifie VACANCES, et j'ai l'impression de pas en avoir eu xD Bwef.

**Espace reviews :**

• Guest : Ouais, mon Edward est super x) Il est très protecteur avec ma ptite Bells ! Certes il est triste mais fallait bien montrer un peu la vie des perso. Bisous.

• Claire B : Saluuuut ! Ouaip, mais bon c'est un peu les montagnes russes pour les deux cocos.

• Fanny : Ouep, toujours. Je l'adore tellement... Haha !

* * *

Je m'étais décidée à parler à Jasper de ma fausse couche. A vrai dire, je m'étais trop longtemps tue à ce propos, et j'avais trouvé que c'était un moment opportun pour en parler. Je me sentais prête. Vraiment prête.

_**Flashback**_**  
**

_Paul était encore étendu dans le lit, sa poitrine et ses poumons se soulevant au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Il dormait à poings fermés encore, j'en profitais pour me lever un peu et pré__parer un petit déjeuner copieux pour nous deux. Lorsque je __revins__ dans notre chambre, Paul n'était plus au lit. Posant le plateau sur le lit, je partis voir à la salle de __bain__ s'il n'y était pas. Des bras m'enserrèrent contre un torse chaud._

_- Où étais-tu passée, poupée ? Me demanda Paul, embrassant mon cou._

_- Te préparer le petit-déjeuner… Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ?_

_- Ah si, confirma t-il. Tes petits déjeuners sont de vrais délices. Allons au lit le déguster… A moins que… Fit-il en caressant mes cuisses. Hum, j'ai une autre idée pour toi…_

_Il me plaqua si sauvagement contre le mur que je poussai un petit cri, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, préférant me faire violemment l'amour que de se préoccuper de mes bleus. J'en avais pas mal par sa faute, mais il pouvait être un tel ange… _

_**Fin du Flashback**_**  
**

Je lançais un regard à Jasper, et me lançait dans la fosse. Il était temps que quelqu'un sache mon histoire.

- Au fait Jasper, il faudrait que je te parle, me lançais-je.

- Oui, pas de soucis, Bella, répondis Jasper. Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

Le jeune homme blond me sourit doucement, et je baissais la tête. Edward avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je ne savais pas décrire pourquoi on était si fusionnel. Comme si ma fausse couche nous avait rapprochés.

- Non, non, on peut attendre après le café, commentais-je, avant de poser ma main sur la sienne. C'est juste… Enfin…

- Oui, je vois, Bella. Je serais à ton écoute quand tu en trouveras le besoin, confirma Jasper.

- Merci, Jasper.

- Appelles-moi Jazz, tu veux.

- Alors votre nuit ensemble ? Je me doute que tu as dormi ici… Non ? Lança Emmett.

- Oui, et qu'est ce ça peut te faire… Hein ? Grognais-je.

- Rien… Je dis juste, fit-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je réplique comme ça. Hm… Bon on mange, ou je mange tout ? Parce que…

- PARCE QUE TON ESTOMAC PEUT TOUT ENGLOUTIR ! Retentirent Alice, Jasper et Edward, ce qui fit grogner Emmett. Désolée Bella de cet intermède, s'excusa Jasper.

- Pas grave, souris-je.

Je partis avec Jasper après notre café, et on s'installa dans la chambre d'Edward. Il se mit à côté de moi, et prit mes mains. Ses yeux me croisèrent, et je ne pus plus décrocher mes pupilles des siennes.

- Tu vas fermer les yeux, et n'écouter que ma voix. Je vais compter jusque trois, et tu vas t'endormir. Tu me raconteras tout, et répondras à mes questions. Si je vois que tu ne veux pas y répondre je ne te forcerai pas. Attention… Un. Deux. Trois.

Je m'assoupis légèrement, et n'entendis plus que sa voix, au loin.

- Bella, à partir de maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter… De ton enfance avec tes deux parents à cette fausse couche.

- Ma famille était la meilleure famille au monde. Ma mère était enseignante, mon père flic… Tendre et aimante, on a toujours été proches avec Maman. Papa n'était presque jamais là, mais il savait se rattraper, il s'est toujours pour clore au rapide les enquêtes. Et puis ma mère en a eu marre, elle le trouvait inexistant… Alors un jour, elle a fait nos valises, et on est parties avant qu'il ne rentre du boulot. Divorce tout le toutim… Il a peu à peu perdu pied, et il a perdu son travail, s'est perdu dans l'alcool… Voilà où il en est.

- Et les amours ? Des relations amoureuses ? Demanda Jasper.

- Oui. Un seul. Je croyais que c'était mon grand amour… Mais…

- Mais ?

- C'était une erreur.

- Tu veux m'expliquer en détail, Bella ? Raconte-moi ton histoire, pour que je sache si je dois t'aider…

- Je…

Cédant à une crise de panique, ma respiration se mit à se morceler. La vérité arrivait, de plus en plus lancinante et pressante. Moi qui pensais que ce serait facile, mon esprit ainsi que mon cœur refusaient de coopérer. Je devais avancer, sous peine de dépérir et de tout foutre en l'air. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Mon cœur se compressait. La douleur intense s'emparait de tout mon corps, me faisant hurler en silence. Des images me parvinrent, m'enserrant encore plus dans le carquois que les souvenirs me procuraient.

- Bella ? Prends ton temps, princesse. Si tu ne veux pas, on peut arrêter là.

- C'est Paul. Il… On a de suite accroché, mais Jared, lui il ne voulait pas. Il le trouvait toxique pour moi, dangereux. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte. C'était une relation toxique, passionnelle. Et puis j'en ai eu marre. Il m'interdisait de voir mes amies, de téléphoner à ma mère… J'étais dans son monde, celui où il n'y avait que moi. Je devais faire avec. Il ne devait y avoir que lui, et personne d'autre.

_**Flashback**__**  
**_

_- Bébé ? Demandais-je alors que nous déjeunions en silence dans le lit. Est-ce que je peux appeler mon amie Angela ? J'aimerai avoir de ses nouvelles, ainsi que de son bébé…_

_Sa main heurta mon visage, alors qu'une fine goutte de sang s'écoulait de ma bouche. Il avait osé me gifler. Encore une fois._

_- Non._

_- Mais… Je suis la marraine de Jenny… Ce serait la moindre…_

_Une seconde gifle claqua ma joue, si violemment que je me terrais à l'autre bout de notre lit, une main sur ma tête afin de me protéger le visage de ses coups. Il s'approcha de moi, et s'assit à côté de moi._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Bella ? Tu sais que je veux te protéger des autres. Le monde extérieur est si dangereux… Même quand tu appelles, c'est dangereux. On peut te localiser, tu sais, avec tout ces technologies… Je risque de te perdre…_

_Sa main caressa mon visage enflé p__ar ses coups, et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue rougie par les deux gifles __assénées__ auparavant. Je me relevais et partit me doucher, seule. Cette relation allait me tuer._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

- Est-ce que… Tu te faisais battre… Bella ? Osa Jasper. Est-ce qu'il te frappait quand tu demandais à voir ta famille ou tes amies ? Est-ce qu'il te… violait ?

- Paul m'aimait ! Son seul péché était de m'aimer un peu trop… Ce n'était pas ce que tu crois. Son amour était étouffant, éreintant, si bien que j'avais peur de dire quoi que ce soit qui le fâcherait. J'ai dû partir, j'avais tellement peur de me retrouver enfermée à la maison… Ou qu'il ne me tue par accident.

- Et tu ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte de lui ?

- Non… Il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il le sache… Il aurait tout fait pour m'en débarrasser…

Les yeux verts de Jasper me scrutaient, tentaient de me réconforter. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, entre le blond et le miel. Son visage, anguleux, était parfaitement encerclé par sa tignasse. Je savais que Jasper était quelqu'un de bien et de compétent dans son travail. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, sans faute.

- Jasper, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr Bella. Que veux-tu que je te promette ?

- D'être là pour moi… Et pas qu'en psychologue… En ami, tu vois. En vrai ami.

- Évidemment, je serais ton ami. Le travail reste le travail. En dehors je serai ton ami. Je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier…

Je sentis les larmes se dérouler sur mes joues, impuissante. Le visage de Jasper se tordit à ma douleur, et il m'encercla de se bras forts afin de tenter de me calmer. Mon cœur se resserrait encore une fois, tandis que mes poumons brûlaient.

- Shh, Bella. Ça va aller. On ne va pas te laisser tomber. Je te le promets, fit Jasper, soufflant dans mes cheveux. Ne pleure pas, princesse. Ne lâche pas, tu vas guérir. Tout va aller.

- Jasper… Pourquoi vous êtes si… protecteurs toi et ta famille ?Pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à moi ? Pourquoi autant d'affection ? Quand tu me regardes comme ça… Je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse partie de cette famille si soudée. Rien qu'Edward… Regarde. Il arrive à effacer tous mes cauchemars, dissiper mes sombres pensées… Vous êtes tous un don du ciel. Trop précieux pour moi, Jasper. Vous ne me méritez pas, et moi de même…

- Bella… Hey, écoute-moi. Tu sais que tu comptes énormément pour nous tous, et encore plus pour Edward. Il voit en toi la femme idéale et la petite-amie dont il a toujours rêvé depuis Irina. Il va tellement te combler et te rendre heureuse, Bella, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut te donner. Il décrocherait la lune pour toi.

Jasper se leva, embrassant mon front, et Edward entra dans la pièce. Il me sourit doucement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi caressant ma main.

- On reprendra plus tard, Bella. Repose-toi d'accord ?

Son beau-frère quitta la pièce, et on se retrouva rien que tout les deux. Edward semblait inquiet, et à vrai dire, je n'aimais pas trop cela. Sa main pressa la mienne, et on se regarda, en silence.

- Je vais bien, Edward. Ne te tracasse pas, je peux le voir sur ton visage…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas…

- Menteur, soufflais-je. Quand tu es inquiet, ça se voit. Ton front se fronce et ton nez se retrousse.

Ma main monta jusque son visage, son nez aquilin, caressant sa joue. Il était tendu, je le sentais. J'embrassais sa joue délicatement, avant de poser ma main sur sa cuisse.

- Bella…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demandais-je.

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Tes sentiments, Edward. Jasper m'a dit. Je ne suis pas une enfant, pourquoi tu ne m'as donc pas dit que tu avais des sentiments envers moi ?

- Je préférais attendre que tu sois remise… Et que tu aies surmonté cela.

- JE VAIS BIEN, EDWARD ! NOM D'UN CHIEN, JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE !

Un silence de mort s'installa après mes cris, et je baissais la tête, regardant mes mains. Edward se leva, et partit se doucher, alors que je me levais, lasse de mes actes et rejoignit Emmett, Alice et Jasper au salon. L'aîné me regardait sans baisser les yeux, tel un affront d'ado qui maintenait tête à ses parents. Alice, elle, s'était nichée dans les bras de Jasper. Je partis me chercher un verre de vin blanc, et les remarques d'Emmett ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

- Déjà au vin, Belli Bells ?

- Ta bouche, toi. Ton frère vient de me faire une MAGNIFIQUE déclaration, insinuant que j'étais MALADE !

- Que c'est chou ! Fit Emmett, singeant une moue adorable.

- Et ma main dans ta tête, tu vas voir si elle est adorable, grognais-je, en m'avalant le verre entier de vin. Ton frère… Enfin bref.

- Bella, tu veux venir avec moi aux courses ? On ira chercher le repas de ce midi comme cela.

- Prépare-toi au blablatage d'Alice et ses conseils amoureuuuux à deux balles…. Prépare un flingue pour la faire taire, au cas où. Elle est soûlante rapidement.

- Arrête ça, toi. Bouffe-tout ! Pesta la petite dernière.

- Je vais à mon appartement, tu viens, Alice ?

- Wouhou ! Je pourrais choisir ta tenue ?

- Si tu veux.

- Yeah !

Alice et moi allâmes dans mon appartement, où elle farfouilla dans mon armoire, avant de piocher une tenue.

- Alice… Pas ça. C'est indécent comme tenue !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Féminin n'est pas indécent, ok ? Va falloir t'y faire, hein ! Tu va avoir ta garde-robe de renouvelée. Dit-elle, alors qu'une moue effrayée et renonciatrice se dessinait sur mon visage. Non, ce n'est pas négociable, jeune fille ! Allez quoi, Bella ! C'est bien le shopping, ça détends ! Je suis sûre que ça te changerai les idées. Dis oui !

Je soupirais, ce qu'Alice prit comme approbation, vu qu'elle se mit à sautiller. Enfilant sa tenue, je mis des bottines, et une veste. Elle me parla de marques connues comme Dior, Chanel, pendant tout le trajet jusque le centre commercial.

- Tu écoutes ?

- Oui. Ta marque préférée c'est Dior, parce que c'est le top des marques de créateurs, par contre, tu détestes Balenciaga, parce que leurs parfums puent, mais leurs vestes tu les kiffes.

- Je suis CERTAINE que tu les aimerais, Bella. Je t'en prendrais une la prochaine fois quand j'irais à Paris à la Fashion Week. Noire ? Blanche ? Rouge ? Jaune ?

- Quelle question, Alice. Noir.

-Je vais te prendre la veste rouge, alors. Changer du noir, ma poule. Retiens ça ! Les mecs aiment la COU-LEUR ! Edward lui c'est le bleu ! Emmett, le vert. Jasper…. Le vert aussi. Rosalie c'est le jaune.

- Cool, Al.

- Allez quoi, sois contente, on va pouvoir causer qu'entre filles ! Trop bien !

- Comment tu arrives à être enthousiaste comme ça ? C'est foutrement impossible !

- C'est juste parce que tu ne prends pas la vie du bon côté, Bella. C'est tout.

Alice et moi, on fit les courses sagement, avant de rentrer faire le repas. Edward, Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la console. Alice partit enlacer Jasper, pendant que je rangeais les courses dans les meubles et le frigo d'Edward.

Edward arriva derrière moi, et m'enlaça. Je me raidis de suite, et le repoussait, en colère contre lui encore.

- Fais attention, je suis mal...

Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes délicatement, et je me sentis rougir comme jamais je n'avais rougi. Ses mains caressèrent mon ventre, puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou.

- Shh. Tout va aller à présent, je te le jure. On sera uni comme les doigts de la main, mon ange. A jamais. Plus jamais on ne te fera du mal. Je te promets.


	9. Broken

Re-bonjour tout le monde.

Lourd chapitre de la fiction, très très très lourd... Que dire d'autre... Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à l'année prochaine.

• **Solange** : Ouep ils ont parlé mais pas de choses médicales. D'amouuuuuuuur XD

• **Fanny** : On fonds tj devant Edward. Pas bcp d'Emmett ds ce chapitre, voir pas du tout, je crois.

• **Claire B** : Paul is back ! Ok, j'me tais. Le chapitre 11 sera un chapitre confession aussi, de la part d'une personne qu'on ne crois pas si fragile et abîmée.

PS : Je vais me cacher profond, dans mon bunker, avec une réserve de nourriture et de boissons, le temps que votre envie de me tuer pour ce chapitre vous passe.

**Un énorme merci à ma Nane, sans qui je serais dans la m !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Broken.

Point de vue Bella ~

**Alors que je me couchais, je sentis une masse chaude dans le lit. Des bras chauds m'attirèrent à lui, alors qu'un souffle parcourait mon corps. Paul. Je n'osais pas ****bouger, de peur qu'il ne me tue ou me fasse encore du mal. **

- Salut ma Bella… Tu croyais que tu pouvais m'échapper ? **Fit-il, avant de rire.** Quand je disais que tu serais mienne à jamais, et bien c'est que je retrouverai toujours ta trace, mon ange. C'est chose faite, à présent.

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_

Je suis sur le point de perdre la tête

_**You've been gone for so long.**_

Tu es parti depuis si longtemps

_**I'm running out of time.**_

Je cours après la montre

_**I need a doctor.**_

J'ai besoin d'un docteur

_**Call me a doctor.**_

Appelez-moi un docteur

_**I need a doctor, doctor.**_

J'ai besoin d'un docteur, docteur

_**To bring me back to life.**_

Pour me ramener à la vie

_**[Skylar Grey ft Eminem & – I need a doctor].**_

**Un élan de panique me prit et je me mis à crier aussi fort que je le pouvais, en espérant qu'Edward puisse m'entendre. Les mains de Paul descendirent sur mon corps, caressant mes seins, embrassant mon cou.**

- On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu… J'ai tellement attendu que tu reviennes de ton plein gré, mon cœur…

**Je m'extirpais de ses bras, et partit en courant vers le salon, mais il attrapa mon pied, et me fit tomber à terre. Ma tête frappa le sol, me mettant un peu dans le vague quelques instants. Je repris conscience avec peine, croisant à l'occasion les yeux furibonds de Paul, qui me souleva sans soucis, avant de me balancer sur le lit comme un vulgaire sac à merde. Il grimpa sur moi, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était violent, pressé, limite vulgaire. Ses mains enserraient mes poignets, m'empêchant de bouger. Mon corps ne semblait plus vouloir réagir, je me laissais abandonner une énième fois à ses conneries, ce qui me broyait de l'intérieur. Je gémissais lorsque sa verge entra en moi, quand ses coups se firent plus violents et intenses.**

- Paul… Non… Il faut que… Paul, arrête !

**Je tentais de le repousser, mais j'étais trop faible. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je sentais mon corps me trahir sous les vas et viens de mon ex. J'étais à d****eux doigts de venir, et je me dégoûtais pour cela. Vraiment. J'allais me perdre dans le plaisir pour ce con.**

- Lâche-moi, putain ! Lâche-moi ! **Tentais-je une ultime fois, alors que l'orgasme violent me subjuguait.**

**Il se retira, et je me jetai à son cou, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Assise sur lui, je le cognais du plus fort que je le pouvais, son visage de connard s'entachant de sang. Il allait crever, et à la fois, il allait payer pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait, et qu'il venait de me faire.**

- CONNARD ! Tu ne me toucheras plus, c'est clair ? Crève, crève, crève ! **Continuais-je faisant pleuvoir les coups sur sa gueule.**

**Je fus soulevée, et me retournais pour frapper celui ou celle qui m'empêchait de tabasser ce fils de chien. Je vis les prunelles émeraude d'Edward, et je fondis en larmes. Il ne parla pas, mais me serra contre lui. Emmett et Jasper, ainsi qu'Alice et Rosalie entrèrent chez moi, les gars se chargeant de Paul, et les filles m'amenant à la salle de bains. J'étais sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

- Je l'ai tué… Je suis une meurtrière… Oh mon dieu, j'ai tué quelqu'un. On va me mettre en prison, **racontais-je, prise de panique.** Il faut que j'aille à la police, maintenant !

**Alice s'accroupit en face de moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes. J'entendis Rosalie faire couler l'eau dans ma baignoire, et la sœur d'Edward qui me parlait.**

- Tu t'es défendue contre ce… Je n'ai même pas de mots pour le qualifier… Tu t'es défendue, tu n'auras rien contre toi.

**Edward entra dans la pièce, et murmura quelque chose à sa sœur, avant qu'il ne me porte jusque le salon. Lui et Jasper m'expliquèrent quelques trucs,, par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.**

- On va t'amener à l'hôpital… Pour voir si tu n'es pas en danger, à partir de là, ton médecin va appeler la police qui vont te poser quelques questions à propos de Paul, et à propos de toi. Est-ce que tu as déjà porté plainte contre lui ?

**Je secouais ma tête en signe de négation, et Edward prit le relais de Jasper. Sa main caressa ma cuisse, mais je me reculais, effrayée.**

- Elle est encore sous le choc, Edward. Il va lui falloir du temps, **fit Rosalie.** Bella, viens, on va t'aider à t'habiller plus décemment, pour aller à l'hôpital. Carlisle nous y attends.

**Je me levais, comme un zombie, et suivis les filles dans ma chambre, où Alice avait préparé une tenue. Elle avait sorti mon survêtement en velours noir, ainsi qu'une paire de socquettes et me****s baskets. Je lui souris, à moitié dans le vide, et elles quittèrent la pièce comme si elles avaient su que je voulais être seule. Je restais assise sur mon lit, mes tremblements et mes sanglots me secouant fortement. Cette fin de journée avait été cauchem****ardesque, à tel point que je pensais à en finir maintenant, pour ne plus souffrir. Je partis dans ma salle de bains, et attrapais la paire de ciseaux qui traînait dans ma trousse de toilette, avant d'en finir avec la vie, une bonne fois pour toute. Je me s****entis partir doucement, je ne ressentais plus de douleur, j'étais apaisée, calme, et m'effondrais en silence sur le carrelage froid de la petite pièce. **

Point de vue Edward ~

_Si seulement j'avais pu intervenir plus tôt__… Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Bella n'aurait pas été... Quel con, putain,_ **me fustigeais-je.**

- EDWARD ! Arrête de te tracasser ! On est arrivés à temps ! **Cria Alice.** Elle est saine et sauve.

- Saine et sauve ? Tu te fous de moi, Al ? Saine et sauve ? Elle est DÉ-TRUI-TE ! Brisée en mille et un morceaux ! MA Bella est brisée ! C'est comme si elle était mienne. J'ai senti sa douleur si fort, putain !

**Un silence de mort s'instaura dans la pièce, et Alice baissa les yeux face à mon regard. C'était trop calme, beaucoup trop calme. Les derniers ****événements**** me revinrent en ****tête, alors qu'ils étaient encore frais. Mes poings se serrèrent, jusqu'à ce que la jointure soit blanche. La main d'Alice recouvrit un de mes poings, ce qui eut l'effet de me détendre.**

- Je vais aller voir comment elle va, **soufflais-je. **Elle va avoir besoin de moi.

**Je me levais et partis dans sa chambre. Pas de traces de Bella, j'en concluais donc qu'elle se douchait. Frappant délicatement à la porte, je tournais la poignée, et une odeur de sang emplit la pièce. Bella était à terre, dans une mare de sang.**

- ALICE ! EMMETT ! APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ! **Gueulais-je alors que je m'écroulais au près de ma prince****sse, avant d'attraper une serviette éponge pour stopper l'afflux de sang. **Bella… Tiens le coup mon ange, on va te sauver, je te le promets !

**Serrant au maximum les bouts de serviettes, je portais Bella, et l'amenais dans le salon, avant de voir les ambulanciers débarquer. On monta tous ensemble dans l'ambulance, en direction de l'hôpital de la ville. Cette journée était vraiment la pire des journées. J'étais à deux doigts de perdre l'être qui m'est à présent le plus cher, en dehors d'Alice et Emmett. **

Point de vue Bella ~

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté étendue sur le sol de la salle de bains, à me vider de mon sang, et espérant que la faucheuse décide de me prendre sous ses ailes. Je crevais lentement, comme si c'était un supplice de reste****r en vie. Et quelle vie. Une vie constamment vouée à l'échec et où je ****ne**** me sentais ****plus**** à ma place depuis que Paul était entré dans ma vie. Je vivais dans un enfer constant, de peur qu'il ne revienne et ne me tue sous les coups que je recevais. **

**Ma vie n'avait été qu'un lot de déceptions, toutes autant les unes que les autres. J'avais tout perdu. Ma mère m'avait gâchée mon adolescence en me privant de mon père, Paul avait contribué à ma descente aux enfers, m****on père est devenu un alcoolique et un SDF profond. La seule chose positive dans ma vie avait un nom. Edward Cullen. Je n'ai été qu'une pauvre idiote, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle veut, une femme si faible qu'elle avait fini par avoir peur de vivre. Ed****ward avait été tout ce que je désirais, car j'avais senti qu'entre nous ce serait différent, différent d'avec Paul. Tellement mieux. **

**J'avais laissé Paul atteindre mes tripes et mon cœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à me traiter comme sa chienne, son toutou, son jouet. Je n'étais que la 'pute' d****e Paul Lahote. Son amour, si on peut appeler cela de l'amour, avait été transformé par de la possessivité accrue, et une certaine folie amoureuse et passionnelle. Il était fou de moi. Vraiment fou. Je m'étais vue me détruire à petit feu, à ses côtés, son a****mour consumant l'énergie qui me restait. J'étais devenue apathique, déprimée. Je n'avais plus envie de cette vie que Paul m'avait promise, et qui s'était révélée être un traquenard des plus horribles. **

**Je ne voulais à présent plus me battre, car mon corps était las, fatigué de se battre contre une chose tellement énorme que ****ça me surpassait. Je n'avais plus de courage, plus de foi, plus rien. Je n'étais plus rien et la seule solution était d'en finir avec cette souffrance une fois pour toute. **

**On dit que le temps n'efface rien**** des erreurs, souffrances, et autres épreuves de la vie. La vie est une foutue connerie, qu'on vous oblige à subir. Au final, la vie fait foutrement mal, quand elle est mauvaise avec vous. La vie vous pourrit de l'intérieur, vous laissant des citatrices, ****des trous béants, qui font mal. **

**La vie était devenu un 'trop', et sans mesurer la violence de mon acte ainsi que l'appel à l'aide silencieux que je poussais, je saisis la paire de ciseaux, et m'ent****ailla les veines des poignets. Il aurait pu se passer cinq minutes, vingt heure, dix ans que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte, tant mon corps se vidait de son énergie et de son sang. Je n'avais pas mal, au contraire. Je me sentais bien, plus mon corps l****âchait prise, plus j'allais bien. J'entendis un ténor doux, alors que mes dernières forces me quittaient, et me laissait aller dans ses bras, lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. **

Point de vue Edward ~

**Cela faisait dix jours que Bella était étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital, si pâle, si calme. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre son réveil, et même si je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait, rien ne ****serait facile. Elle d****evait faire un effort incommensurable pour surmonter le viol qu'elle avait subi, la folie qui s'était emparée de son corps. Elle avait perdu les pédales, mais Carlisle m'avait assuré que tout allait bien aller, que lui et Jasper allaient veiller sur Bella,**** et sur le fait qu'elle se rétablisse et suive la thérapie comme prévu. **

- C'est sûr qu'il va falloir la faire parler, **confirma Carlisle**, mais il faut qu'elle s'accroche au maximum, pour ne pas tomber dans une spirale infernale. Toi-même, Edward, tu sais comment c'est de tomber de haut et de ne pas pouvoir, ou plutôt ne pas vouloir, se relever. Tu vas devoir être là pour elle. Tout comme Charlie et Renée. J'ai fait Charlie sortir de sa cure, pour que lui et Bella rétablissent les liens qu'ils n'ont pas su reconstruire. Je ne pense pas que Renée s'opposera à aider sa fille, je l'ai appelée hier, en lui demandant de me rappeler aussi vite que possible.

~ Dix jours plus tard ~ Hôpital de Seattle ~

**Le bruit d'un « bip »**** me perturbait depuis un bon moment, c'était régulier. Trop régulier, et j'avais l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, comme si un poids pesait dessus. **

- Bella ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

**Je tournai la tête vers la source de la voix. Ce n'était pas Edward, mais ce visage m'était familier. Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant. **

- Bella ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis…

**Alice entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, avec Emmett, et elle faillit m'étouffer en me voyant réveillée. Emmett se contenta de sourire.**

- Oh Bella ! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Edward est dans un état lamen…

- Alice… Laisse Bella reprendre des forces, **coupa Carl****isle.** Elle vient juste de se réveiller. Appelle Edward, et repassez plus tard, je dois parler avec elle, d'accord ?

**Alice baissa la tête, et sortit avec E****mmett, alors que Carlisle prenait place à ôté de moi, sur le lit d'hôpital qui, à vrai dire, sentait mauvais. Ça puait la mort.**

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis Carlisle, le père d'Alice, Edward et Emmett, mais aussi ton médecin pendant ton séjour chez nous. Tu as été victime d'une agression, mais saches que tu es en sécurité à présent. Avant de commencer à t'interroger, est-ce que tu as faim ? Soif ? **Me demanda t-il, avec un sourire en coin.**

**Je secouais la tête pour dire non, et Carlisle regarda la fiche de soins au bout du lit. Il l'examina pendant quelques minutes, avant de recommencer à parler. Il avait pris un air hyper sérieux.**

- Bon alors… Tu as déjà consulté ici pour une fausse couche il y a un mois passé… Et là, tu reviens pour un viol, et une tentative de suicide. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand il y a tentative de suicide précédé d'un viol, Bella ?

**Les larmes s'échappèrent et se déversèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. J'en avais assez vu. Je ne répondis pas à sa question, mais lui en reposait une autre.**

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Vendredi.

- Mais… La dernière fois on était mercredi, **paniquais-je.** Comment est-ce…

- On a dû te mettre dans un coma artificiel pour que tu récupères en tranquillité de ta tentative de suicide. La tentative que tu as faite s'appelle une tentative de suicide d'appel au secours. 74% des gens qui sont violés par des gens de leur entourage. Je sais que ça ne te dit peut-être rien… Mais c'est beaucoup. Trop évidemment. Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout, Bella. En détail. Je sais que c'est à cause de cela que tu as fait ta tentative de suicide, mais il faut que tu me dises tout, c'est important. Tu vas devoir, pendant et après ton hospitalisation aller voir un psychologue une à deux fois par semaine pour en parler. Cette période va être une période difficile, je le sais, mais il faut que tu le fasses si tu veux voir le bout du tunnel, d'accord ?

**J'étais abasourdie par ses propos, je n'avais qu'une envie : hurler. Crier mon désespoir et mon mal-être. Je me sentais sale, souillée. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais fait.**

- Laissez-moi.

- Bella… Tu ne dois pas…

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! **Gueulais-je.** JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE PUTAIN D'AIDE ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! **Fis-je en prenant le vase avec les fleu****rs pour le fracasser dans le mur.** BARREZ-VOUS !

**Carlisle recula, effrayé, et quitta la pièce. Arrachant les perfusions, je sortis de mon lit, et partit me recroqueviller dans un coin de ma chambre. Me balançant d'avant en arrière, je tentais de me calmer, ou du moins d'arrêter les pulsions qui me menaçaient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais recroquevillée sur moi-même, mais une main toucha mon genou, pour me témoigner son soutien.**

- Bella, c'est moi. C'est Edward. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te repose, mon ange, **fit-il, en me soulevant et en me ramenant au lit.**

- Edward, non. Laisse-moi, je t'en prie… S'il te plaît, **l'implorais-je.** Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie… Je t'en supplie.

**Il soupira, embrassa mon front, et il s'en alla alors que je fondais en larmes. J'étais dans un sale état, émotionnellement parlant. Carlisle rentra peu de temps après ans ma chambre, afin de m'ausculter et de vérifier si mes blessures externes sont guéries.**

- Tes blessures semblent bien se résorber, c'est bien. Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, ton métabolisme n'as pas pu encore se rétablir complètement. Certes tes cicatrices sont presque invisibles, mais ton corps lui, a subi beaucoup d'attaques internes, mais tu pourras au moins sortir un peu, en fauteuil, d'ici 5 jours. Ta sortie définitive, je ne peux pas encore la savoir. Ça ne dépend que toi. Je vais te prescrire des sédatifs, pour que tu dormes encore un peu, d'accord ?

**J'entendis le ténor si parfait d'Edward entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, alors que je m'endormais de force, à cause des sédatifs de Carlisle. Je l'entendis fredonner contre moi, ce qui m'apaisa et me fis m'endormir. Je fis plein de cauchemars, où Paul y était mais aussi mon père. A mon réveil, Edward était toujours là, caressant mes cheveux trempés de sueur.**

- Tu as été agitée, **commenta t-il.** Mais rassure-toi, personne ne viendra plus te faire de mal. Plus jamais. Tu as ma parole, **fit-il en** **embrassant mon front.** Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai soif… Et faim… Pipi…

**Edward rit, et se leva pour aller remplir un verre de l'eau de la carafe qui se trouvait sr la commode de la chambre d'hôpital, et me le posa sur la tablette. Il enleva les draps, et me porta jusqu'aux toilettes, où il attendit dehors.**

- C'est bon, **soufflais-je.**

**Il me reposa au lit, et je bus mon verre d'eau d'une traite, poussant un soupir de satisfaction alors que le liquide glissait dans ma gorge. Edward se remit à côté de moi, et sortit un livre d'un sac, posé sur le fauteuil.**

- Je t'ai pris Mac Beth d'Ionesco, et Antigone de Jean Anouilh, pour que tu aies de la lecture. Est-ce que cela te convient ? **Me demanda t-il de sa voix si belle et suave.**

- Oui. Merci, Edward. Tu es super avec moi. Ton père me traite comme une patiente, ta sœur me traite comme un pantin à ses ordres. Tu es le seul qui me regarde comme je suis. Rien que pour ça, je te dis merci.

**Edward secoua la tête de haut en bas, signifiant un 'de rien' silencieux. Je dus m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Je revis tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Paul, c'était tellement fort que c'en était douloureux. Je revoyais son sourire narquois, ses yeux brillants, et ses mains touchant mon corps. Je voulais m'échapper de son emprise par tous les moyens, sachant ce qui allait m'arriver.**

**Il se mouvait en moi, me faisant mal.**

- Paul non Je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! PAUL ! S'il te plaît, **me débattais-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.**

**Une voix des plus délicieuses me parvint à l'oreille. Il ne m'avait pas quitté, il veillait sur moi, comme un ange gardien.**

- Réveille-toi, Bella, c'est moi, Edward. Réveille-toi, d'accord ? Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

**J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, et me redressais dans mon lit, serrant la main d'Edward le plus fortement possible. Je me tournais vers lui, et le serra contre moi, les larmes coulant sur mes joues irradiantes de chaleur.**

- Tout va bien, mon ange, **fit-il en caressant mon visage. **Il ne viendra plus t'importuner. Je te le promets.

**Même si Edward ****tentait**** de me conforter, le cauchemar envahissait mes pensées, m'empêchant de penser à autre chose. Je fus rapidement à court d'oxygène, faisant une crise de panique dans les bras d'Edward, qui me rallongea de s****uite et appela son père. Je vis la tête blonde du docteur Cullen, avant de m'assoupir dans un sommeil des plus inconfortables.**

**Ce sommeil ne m'empêcha pas mon cerveau de ressasser tout les passages difficiles de mon existence, notamment avec Paul. Je ne voulais plus supporter tout cela, toute cette peur et cette angoisse qui tenaillait mes tripes, me tenait en haleine. Pour la première fois depuis mon 'réveil', j'avais passé une nuit entière sans cauchemar, ni crise de larmes.**

**Emmett et Alice étaient assis sur le fauteuil de ma chambre, Emmett étant occupé à regarder le match de base-ball qui opposait Seattle et Los Angeles.**

- Bonjour, **fis-je d'une voix grave.**

**Le géant brun se leva et se mit sur mon lit, alors qu'Alice partit me servir un verre d'eau. La jeune femme se contenta de serrer ma main dans la sienne, avant de me tendre le verre, que je bus d'une traite.**

- Bonjour ma belle, **me ré****pondit Emmett en embrassant mon front.** Comment tu te sens ? Tu nous as fait une vilaine crise de panique hier, Edward était perturbé, tout comme Alice. Papa ne devrait pas tarder à passer, normalement, avec Jasper. Selon Papa, tes séances de psy doivent commencer dès maintenant, pour t'aider à aller mieux.

- Au pire, on est là nous aussi, **commenta Alice.** Même Edward est prêt à mettre un lit de camp ici pour rester avec toi. Il t'aime vraiment, Bella.

**Je souris à mon amie, et rougis un peu, avant de tenter de me lever, ce qu'Emmett m'interdit en me bloquant avec son bras. **

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te lever. Sauf pour aller aux toilettes.

- C'est là où je veux aller, Emmett.

**A mon retour des toilettes, Emmett ****et**** Alice avaient laissé place à Jasper et Carlisle, ce dernier me prit ma tension, avant de regarder mes cicatrices et de partir. J'étais face à Jasper, qui ****voulait**** que je 'parle'. Il s'assit sur le bout de mon**** lit, bloc note à la main. **

- Comment vas-tu, Bella ? Cela fais 3 jours que tu es sortie du coma. Donne-moi ton ressenti, depuis ton réveil, tu veux ?

**Je me tus, et baissa la tête, avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Jasper posa sa main sur mon genou, mais je le repoussais. **

- LÂCHES-MOI ! JE… JE VAIS PUTAINEMENT BIEN, OK ? JE NE SUIS PAS PRÊTE A PARLER DE QUOI QUE CE SOIT AVEC QUI QUE CE SOIT ! MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ DONC RIEN ? JE VAIS BIEN ! **Fis-je.**

- Tu trembles, Bella. Pourquoi cela t'énerve t-il autant ?

**Je me levais rapidement, chopais Jasper, et le plaquais contre le lit, mes mains autour de son cou.**

- JE T'AI DIT QUE TOUT VA FOUTREMENT BIEN ! QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE CHEZ TOI ? C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES UN FOUTU PSY QUE TU PEUX TE PERMETTRE DE ME RABAISSER A TES PATIENTS ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA PATIENTE ! PAS ENCORE ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! NI DE PERSONNE !

**Des mains d'homme me serrèrent, avant de me retirer loin de Jasper. Deux visages que je ne pensais pas revoir me firent face et je me mis à grogner comme un vulgaire animal.**

- Ça suffit, Bella. Tu en as assez fait pour le moment, jeune fille, **me fit une voix aimable.** On va être là pour toi, ma puce. Papa et maman sont là.


	10. Des hauts et des bas

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je tenais à vous souhaiter une **BONNE ANNÉE 2013** ! Que vos vœux les plus chers se concrétisent, que ceux de 2012 se réalisent enfin, et que la santé, l'amour, le bonheur et la richesse soient au rendez-vous.

Parlons de choses sérieuses a présent. Voici le dixième chapitre de La Fatalité Des Choses, où les parents de Bella sont de retour...

Je ne fais pas plus de blabla, filez lire ce chap, après avoir vu la réponse aux reviews des non-inscrites.

• **Fanny** : En même temps, c'est Memett ! :D Comment veux-tu qu'il ne soit PAS un héros ^^

• **Claire B** : La suite est là, ma belle. On va dire que c'est pas vraiment fini... C'est net que ça va être corsé, le retour. Pire qu'à la corrida mdr.

• **Solange** (NikkiHeart666) : Beaucoup d'Edward/Bella dans ce chapitre, mais pas que. Faut bien satisfaire tout le monde mdr.

**BIG MERCI A MA NANE ! **

**JE TE SOUHAITE UNE BELLE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2013, **

**AVEC TOUT PLEIN D'AMOUR, DE BONHEUR ET DE RÉUSSITE!**

**MERCI POUR TOUT MA BELLE !**

* * *

**Ma mère s'approcha de moi, ses yeux un peu plus clairs que les miens me regardant, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis un bail. En fait… Ça faisait exactement 14 mois ****qu'elle et moi ne nous étions pas vues, à proprement parlé. Elle avait suivi son nouveau mari, Phil, à travers le monde. Elle prit mes mains dans les miennes avant de me serrer contre elle. Je me reculais instinctivement, avant que nos corps ne se frôlent.**

- Ne fais pas ça. Ne me touche pas.

- Mais Bella…

- C'est le choc post-traumatique, madame, **expliqua Carlisle.**

**Ma mère regarda t****our à tour Carlisle, puis moi, avant de baisser la tête, ses yeux au bord des larmes. Elle était blessée que je refuse son étreinte, mais ne s'en vexa pas, m'adressant même un beau sourire. **

- Tu vas aller bien, maintenant. Qu'est ce qui t'as poussée à faire cela ? **Me demanda t-elle, refusant de voir la vérité évidente.**

- Putain mais ça crève les yeux ! C'est Paul, maman ! Paul m'a fait ça ! Tu l'as toujours couvert pour ce qu'il me faisait ! Tu le savais, mais tu n'as jamais voulu voir la vérité en face, tu n'as jamais voulu affronter cette putain de vérité ! Paul me prenait pour sa putain de chienne, pour sa prostituée perso, maman !

- Paul ne t'aurait jamais fait cela, Bella. Il t'aime. Il n'est pas du genre à taper les femmes. Tu délires, ma fille. Écoute ton médecin : choc post-traumatique. Tu as pété un plomb ! Paul t'aime, ok ! C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? **Fit-elle en montrant Edward du doigt.**

- Mais tu n'es pas bien ! Edward ne m'aurait jamais frappée ! C'est lui qui m'a trouvée ! Il m'a sauvée ! Paul me frappait, maman. Plusieurs fois par jour. Il me violait plusieurs fois par jour. Il était malade, ok ! MALADE ! Un détraqué ! Tu comprends ? Fou ! Il était fou !

- Arrête cela, jeune fille. Ça te va de parler comme ça ? Dans quel monde on t'a élevé, ta mère et moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ? Hein, Papa ! Tu n'étais pas là pour voir ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, pauvre fou ! Vous vous trompez tous de coupable, bordel ! OK ? C'est PAUL LAHOTE qui m'a foutrement violée et tabassée, avant que je ne tente personnellement d'achever mes souffrances, et si je devais le refaire, ouvrez bien les oreilles : JE LE REFERAIS !

**Je partis m'allonger dans mon lit, et ignorait tout le monde dans la pièce, qui ****continuait à me parler et me crier la vérité, s'engueuler entre eux, Edward accusant Renée, Renée accusant Edward, et Charlie accusant Edward. Ils ne savaient pas. Seule moi savais. Je les regardais se disputer, dans le silence le plus total. J'étais silen****cieuse, eux non. Et à vrai dire, ils me cassaient les oreilles plus qu'autre chose. **

- Sortez, **soufflais-je, sans m'énerver.** Seul Edward reste. S'il vous plaît.

- Mais…

- MAMAN ! Tu as assez dit de conneries pour toute ta vie, ne l'ouvre pas une seule autre fois. Je suis grande, je fais ce que je veux. Et quand je dis ça, je vous dis de partir, parce que vous me fatiguez. Je m'en fous de vos avis. Si vous êtes venus pour avoir bonne conscience, ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer plus longtemps. Sortez, s'il vous plaît. Maman, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Tu es la pire mère qui soit. Quand à toi, Papa, tu aurais mieux fait de rester en cure, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, **soupira maman.** Je t'appelle quand tu sors de l'hôpital.

- Attends que je t'appelle, d'accord ?

- Venez, **fit Carlisle.** On va aller dans mon bureau avec le psychologue de Bella, voulez-vous ? Repose-toi, Bella, d'accord ?

**Je secouai la tête en guise d'approbation. Edward s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit, et ouvrit un livre, avant de commencer à me le lire. Je reconnus **_**L'étranger**_**, d'Albert Camus. **

_- « J'étais épuisé et je me suis jeté sur ma couchette. Je crois que j'ai dormi parce que je me suis réveillé avec des étoiles sur le visage. Des bruits de campagne montai__ent jusqu'à moi. Des odeurs de nuit, de terre et de sel rafraîchissaient mes tempes. La merveilleuse paix de cet été endormi entrait en moi comme une marée. À ce moment, et à la limite de la nuit, des sirènes ont hurlé. Elles annonçaient des départs pour u__n monde qui maintenant m'était à jamais indifférent... »_

**Je dus m'endormir avant la fin de la lecture, car je me sentis doucement partir dans les abysses du sommeil. Edward me faisait sentir bien, moi-même, et pas une vulgaire folle, comme ma mère le pens****ait. Ce fut une nuit sans rêves, mais comme si une conversation se tenait, dans la chambre. Je reconnus la voix de Charlie au bout d'un petit moment. **

- Bella semble si fragile quand elle dort. Regarde ça. On dirait un ange. Tu sais, j'ai mal vécu le fait que Renée parte avec elle sans me laisser le temps qu'elle se rappelle de moi. Enfin… Qu'elle se rappelle des choses bien de moi. Pas qu'elle se remémore ce que Renée lui a dit à mon propos. Je sais qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais _**cette gosse**_ est toute ma vie. C'est ma chair, Edwin. S'il lui arrivait un truc, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Car je ne l'aurais pas protégé comme tout père le ferait. Je sais, en tant que père, que Bella n'est pas qu'une simple fille pour toi. C'est _**la**_ fille. Je le sais. Ça se voit dans ton regard, mon fils. Je te demande juste de ne pas la blesser. Elle a été assez blessée comme ça, tu comprends…

**Je replongeais dans un lourd sommeil, avant d'entendre la fin de son discours. J'avais finalement compris que mon père avait juste veillé sur moi, de loin, et qu'il ne m'avait jamais**** vraiment quitté. Ce n'était pas lui le fautif, mais ma mère. J'ouvris les yeux, et découvris Charlie et Edward endormis sur deux fauteuils, leur respiration étant forte. ****En ce premier matin, j'allais vraiment bien. Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais moi-mê****me. Alors que je regardais Edward dormir, celui-ci bougea, et ouvrit les yeux. **

- Bonjour, **fit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.** Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

- Parfaitement bien.

**Il me sourit doucement, et l'infirmière arriva avec le petit-déjeuner, mais se fit devancer par Emmett et Alice, les bras emplis de pains au chocolat, café et autres viennoiseries.**

- Allez voir le patient suivant, voulez-vous ? **Fit Alice.** Bella a besoin d'un VRAI petit-déjeuner, pas de ces trucs sans goût.

**Je me mis à rire, et l'infirmière s'en alla, en colère. Charlie se réveilla peu de temps après, et on déjeuna tous ensemble en parlant et en riant. Alice ****et**** Emmett étaient plus qu'excités aujourd'hui. Je savais d'avance que ce serait une bonne journée.**** C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'Angela et Eric, mes amis, qui avaient amenés avec eux ma filleule, Jenny. Cela faisait plus de six mois que je ne les avais pas vus. On passa la journée ensemble. Alice s'échappa un bon moment, et quand elle revient je me**** mis instinctivement à grogner. Ma 'nouvelle meilleure amie', comme elle voulait être appelée, avait, sans mon accord, entièrement refait ma garde-robe aux frais de sa famille, afin que je sois prête à vivre ma nouvelle vie. J'avais réussi à faire cracher ****le montant total de ses achats. Elle avait été chez Levi's, DKNY, Max Azria et autres marques de riches. **

- DKNY, Alice ? DKNY ? Es-tu devenue folle à lier ? Même Max Azria ! Pour combien tu en as eu ? Dis-moi !

- Un petit 10 000$...

- QUOI ? Mais Alice !

- Tais-toi, jeune fille, si tu ne veux pas être punie d'Edward tout le reste de ton séjour ici, **menaça Alice.**

- Mais…

**Alice en était tout à fait capable. Je l'imaginais bien punir Emmett de glace pour ne pas porter ses courses à son appartement, au 5****ème**** étage de son immeuble.**

- Tu tiens vraiment à être punie ? **Grogna t-elle, la malice brillant dans ses ****yeux chocolatés.**

- Non, **abdiquais-je.**

- Bien. Tu as une nouvelle garde-robe, point barre.

**Emmett s'était amusé à crier sur tous les toits mon retour parmi les morts, et se mangeait à chaque fois une vilaine claque de la part d****e Rosalie quand cela était nécessaire. J'étais épuisée de ma journée, mais j'étais heureuse. Car je me sentais chez moi, grâce à tous ceux qui m'étaient cher. On était comme une famille ****indissociable****.**

**A présent, je pouvais voir la vie du bon côté. Les gar****çons étant partis jouer à la console chez Edward, Alice, Angela et Rosalie s'assirent sur mon lit, et de leur regard malveillant me supplièrent d'essayer ma garde-robe, tout en me soutirant des informations par rapport à Edward et moi. **

**Les filles s'en allèrent vers vingt heures, quand mon infirmière – appelée Carlie – entra dans la pièce pour me donner le repas infect qui se cachait tel une vipère sous la cloche en plastique. Ça empestait la purée dégue****ulasse que mon père faisait quand ma famille était encore soudée. **

- Il faut que vous mangiez, mademoiselle.

- Je sais, merci, **fis-je avec un sourire niais.** Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai une question. Dites, comment ça se fait que la bouffe soit aussi dégueulasse ici ? C'est vraiment dégoûtant. J'aimerai autre chose. Vous n'avez pas des sandwiches ? Des chips ?

- Non, mademoiselle. Que de la purée et du jambon.

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais m'en acheter au rez-de-chaussée. Je vais vomir si je mange cela. Vous permettez ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Rallongez-vous, vous voulez ?

- Allez. Vous. Faire. Foutre. J'ai faim, mais pas d'une purée au goût de je ne sais quoi, qui a été préparé soit avec des patates pourries, soit avec je ne sais quoi d'autre. Dégagez de mon putain de chemin avant que je ne pète un plomb et vous blesse.

**L'infirmière recula, et je passais la porte de ma chambre, et descendis au rez-de-chaussée p****rendre de quoi manger convenablement. Je crus voir une personne qui était censée être morte, mais rentrait rapidement dans ma chambre, où Edward m'attendait. Il me sourit gracieusement. **

- Tu as encore fait ton cirque avec les infirmières… **Constata t-il.** Leur repas est si mauvais que ça ?

- Horriblement horrible, Edward Cullen. Immangeable. Rien que d'y penser… Brr.

**Je m'allongeais, et me couvris, avant de déguster mon sandwich et mon paquet de chips. J'en poussais même un soupir de satisfaction en avalant la première bouchée de mon pain.**

- On fait quoi ch'e ch'oir ? **Demandais-je.**

- Ce que tu veux, mon ange. Dis-moi et je le ferais.

- Ch'érieux ? **Fis-je, la bouche pleine.** J'aimerai regarder Grease avec toi. Mais le DVD est chez moi… Pff.

- Je vais aller te le chercher en attendant que tu finisses de manger. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

- Mon oreiller, et auch'i… Mon plaid, qui est sur mon canapé. Et mon pychama en velours… Ch'il te p'aît !

**Edward et moi passèrent ainsi notre soirée dans ma chambre, tout les deux installés dans le ****lit, regardant Grease, mon plaid sur nous. Il s'endormit le premier, et je me surpris à le regarder dormir. Il était juste parfait, immobile comme une statue, et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir également, ma tête posée contre son torse reniflant son odeur d****ivine. **

**Je me sentais bien contre lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Mes rêves étaient simples, sans sang ni haine. Je revivais grâce à lui. Je n'avais qu'à le regarder, lui dire une chose, et il faisait tout ce que je lui demandais, sans jamais rechigner. Edward est l'homme parfait que les femmes rêvent d'avoir. On n'avait pas besoin de parler, lui et moi, pour se comprendre. C'était instinctif chez nous.**

**Ce fut l'infirmière qui nous réveilla, encor****e de mauvaise humeur, nous apportant mon petit déjeuner. **

- Vous n'êtes pas censé rester dormir ici, monsieur, **lança t-elle hostile.**

- Je suis le fils du docteur Cullen.

- Oh. Mes excuses, **continua t-elle, sa voix me donnant mal au crâne.**

- Avant de causer, vous feriez mieux de vous renseigner. Vous auriez pu ouvrir votre bouche pour quelque chose de plus intelligent, même si je doute que vous le soyez. Reprenez donc votre plateau, je n'en veux pas.

- Tu veux un petit déjeuner comme hier ? **Me demanda Edward, tout sourire.**

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai vraiment ? Aller me balader, mettre les pieds dans l'eau, et respirer l'air frais, **fis-je.** J'ai envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Rien qu'avec toi.

- Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça…

- Oui, tu peux appeler ça un rencard, Edward Cullen, **souris-je.** Je vais aller me doucher en t'attendant.

**Il embrassa tendrement ma joue, avant de quitter ma chambre. Je partis farfouiller dans les sacs d'Alice et optait pour un jean de chez J. Brand et un haut Zara. Une fois déshabillée et douchée, je me fis peur**** en voyant l'état de mon corps et de mon visage, cerné de bleus et autres violaceries de la part de Paul. Ces marques recouvraient mon visage, et le haut de mon corps, me faisant mal, parce que j'étais en train de tout me rappeler. Le souvenir fait mal, en**** vérité. **_Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à retenir._** Le liquide chaud de mes larmes se mit à couler le long de mes joues douloureuses, alors que je me fixais toujours dans la glace. Mes poignets étaient coupés d'une cicatrice rouge, signe de ma te****ntative de suicide. Un bruit m'effraya, et je me terrais contre le mur, en position fœtale. **

- Bella, ça fait une heure que tu es là dedans, est-ce que je peux entrer ? **Fit la voix de** **Jasper.**

**Je ne répondis pas, et me renfermais encore plus. Je sentis les mains de Jasper effleurer mes genoux, et je lui donnais un violent coup de pied pour le faire reculer.**

- Je suis… Je… marquée… Moche…

- Tu as vu tes blessures, c'est ça ?

**J'hochais la tête, maintenant mon visage entre mes bras. Mes épaules se secouèrent, trahissant mes pleurs et la crise de panique qui était en train de naître.**

- Laisse-moi lui parler, **fit la voix ****d'Alice.** Je sais quoi lui dire, Jazz. J'ai été dans le même cas qu'elle.

- Al…

- S'il te plaît. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

**J'entendis la porte de la salle de bains se refermer, et les pas d'Alice s'approcher de moi. Je relevais la tête, mon visage trempé par mes pleurs, et me jetais à ses bras. Elle embrassa mon épaule, et elle me repoussa, me fixant de ses yeux marron.**

- Pourquoi moi ? **Fu****t la seule question que je réussis à articuler entre deux sanglots.**

- Je me suis demandée la même chose, ma puce. Je vais te raconter mon histoire, d'accord ? Tu seras plus à même de comprendre.

- Tu…

**Je restais regarder avec surprise Alice, qui venait**** de me livrer un des secrets les plus lourds et les plus enfouis qu'elle n'avait jamais conté à personne. Alice Cullen – la fille la plus pimpante, la plus géniale de toutes – s'était faite violer, tout comme moi je venais d'être, quelques jours auparavan****t. **


	11. Vie antérieure

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Voici le onzième chapitre de "La Fatalité Des Choses", riche en émotions, par rapport au passé d'Alice.

• Claire B : Merci ma poulette! En fait, Paul & Renée ont un 'passé' ensemble, que je pense explorer plus tard. Évidemment que Charlie veut le bien de Bella, sauf qu'il s'exprime un peu mal... :) Ça fait rêver, hein, un Edward et une Bella au lit à regarder un film ! MDRR. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Bonne lecture ma Hookette !

• Solange (NikkiHeart666) : Merci de ta review, en tout cas. Ce chapitre 11 sera tout aussi fort en émotions. Bonne lecture !

• Fanny : Ça, ça n'est un secret pour personne. Bonne lecture ma chérie !

Point de vue Bella ~

**Alice était assise par terre, en face de moi, a me déballer l'un des plus lourds secrets jamais révélés. J'étais encore abasourdie ****par**** cette même révélation, et en même temps, j'étais fascinée, car jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle ait été violée. Comment**** avait-elle pu garder un tel secret pour elle-même ?**

- J'étais bien plus jeune, j'avais 18 ans tout juste, et je venais d'être diplômée du lycée. J'avais choisi d'aller à la _Domus Academy_, à Milan. J'avais eu la mention très bien, j'avais mis de l'argent de côté en bossant chez Eileen Fisher, pendant les vacances et à Noël. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire de prêt, comme la plupart des étudiants. Enfin bref. Me voilà arrivée à la _Domus Academy_, dans l'un des plus prestigieux quartiers de Milan… Quand j'ai débarqué dans cette immense académie de mode, je n'avais pas de mots. C'était tout ce que j'avais rêvé de faire. Apprendre à faire des vêtements. Devenir styliste. Je me suis rapidement faite des amies, avec qui je créais, avec qui je sortais. Un soir, alors qu'on fêtait notre début de vacances, on est sortie en boîte de nuit. La boîte la plus chère de la ville, évidemment.

« On s'est fait offrir de nombreux verres. Un gars m'avait tapé dans l'œil pendant la soirée, et on avait dansé tout les deux à plusieurs reprises. Je ne connaissais que son prénom… Félix. Si j'avais su, **fit Alice en serrant les poings.** A force d'avoir absorbée trop de boisson, j'ai du m'absenter pour aller aux toilettes… C'est là qu'il m'a attrapée, m'a plaquée contre le mur et m'a violée, sans que je ne comprenne _réellement _ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je venais d'être violée. Il m'a ensuite amenée chez lui, a encore abusé de moi, me faisant d'horribles choses…

« C'est le lendemain matin que j'ai réalisé. Mon corps était couvert de bleu, l'alcool avait tant engourdi mon corps que je n'avais pas eu mal. Bella, j'ai vécu une vraie descente aux enfers. Drogue, Alcool… Et puis, un jour, Félix a disparu de la circulation, ne sachant ni comment ni pourquoi. J'ai su après qu'une de mes camarades de classe avait réussi à trouver le numéro de mes frères, et qu'elle les avait contactés pour leur expliquer que j'étais en danger. Ils m'ont ramenée d'urgence à Seattle, et ma nouvelle vie à commencer, **fit-elle, en faisant une pause****. **

« Jasper est entré dans ma vie sans le vouloir. Il est devenu mon psychologue attitré pendant ma cure de désintoxication. On a tissé des liens tellement forts que je me suis jurée de vivre ma vie pleinement parce qu'on ne sait jamais de ce que demain sera fait. Retiens ça, Bella. Maintenant que tout est fini avec Paul, profite d'Edward et de nous au maximum comme si ce jour était le dernier, **conclut Alice, en me serrant contre elle.**

- Mais…

- Je suis la sœur d'Edward, et je sais ce que je dis quand mon frère a une fille en vue, **sourit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.** Là il ne t'a même pas en vue, il te bouffe carrément du regard. Allez quoi, avoue que tu l'apprécies.

**Je baissais la tête et rougis****sais, ce qui suf****fit à faire pousser un cri strident à Alic****e. Elle m'aida à me relever, et me serra contre elle. Je me retrouvais encore en face à face avec mon reflet, mon corps empli de bleus, de cicatrices, et eut les larmes aux yeux. Mon amie me serra c****ontre elle, et me fit un bisou sur la joue.**

- Ça va passer. Ce n'est qu'éphémère, Bella, d'accord ? Il n'y aura plus ces traces dans quelques jours… Tu seras à nouveau toi-même. Allez, habille-toi. Tiens, ta robe, **fit-elle en me la tendant.**

- Je n'avais pas choisi cette tenue, Alice, **commentais-je.**

- Moi si, **rit mon amie, avant de me retirer le sac des mains.** Fringue-toi, tu veux, je vais m'occuper de ton maquillage et ton coiffage après. J'arrive, je vais ranger cela.

Point de vue Edward ~

**Je remontais dans la chambre de Bella, tout souriant, le petit déjeuner en main. Poussant la porte de sa chambre, je ne trouvais personne. Posant le sac sur le lit, j'ouvris le placard et vis que toutes les affaires de Bella avaient disparues. Je partis vérifier dans la salle de bains, qui étaient fermée.**

- Bella ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

**Il n'y avait aucune réponse mais je pouvais entendre ses sanglots à travers la porte. Je soupirais, et me résignais à appeler Jasper pour qu'il vienne m'aider à la faire sortir de sa prison. Il arriva très rapidement, accompagné d'Alice.**

- Je vais tenter de lui parler en premier, d'accord ? Pour voir dans quel état elle est.

- A TON AVIS ! **Criais-je.** Dans quel état est-elle ? Tu n'as pas une idée de l'état dans lequel elle est ? Ça fait depuis mon départ qu'elle est là dedans ! Qui te dis qu'elle n'a pas tenté de…

- Arrête, Edward. Viens, on va sortir, frérot, **fit Emmett.** Laisse Jasper avec Bella.

- ELLE EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI DE PLUS CHER ! PUTAIN ! S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je m'en voudrais jusque la fin de ma vie, je te jure, Em. Bella est toute ma vie. Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, je ne…

**J'inspirais et expirais profondément, avant de m'asseoir sur le lit pendant que Jasper tentait de rentrer dans la petite pièce. Il frappa doucement à la porte, et tenta le dialogue.**

- Bella, ça fait une heure que tu es là dedans, est-ce que je peux entrer ?** Demanda délicatement Jasper, en ouvrant la porte.**

**Il entra une minute après, et je pus apercevoir Bella, recroquevillée sur le sol de la salle de bains, en sous-vêtements. Je compris alors pourquoi elle était enfermée là dedans. Alice, Emmett et moi nous regardâmes attentivement, sachant pertinemment pourquoi et comment c'était arrivé.**

- Elle a vu ses blessures, **souffla Alice, le regard dans le vide.**

- Bella réagit de la même façon que toi…

- Alors je dois l'aider. Jasper ne sait pas ce que ça fait.

**Notre sœur se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, sous les regards ébahis de moi et mon frère. Elle avait décidé de partager et de conter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, à elle aussi.**

- Laisse-moi lui parler, **fit la voix d'Alice.** Je sais quoi lui dire, Jazz. J'ai été dans le même cas qu'elle…

**La porte se referma après que Jasper soit sorti, et ce fut le départ d'une longue attente, où Alice et Bella parlèrent, et où on dut attendre qu'elles se décident à sortir.**

- Jasper, est-ce qu'elle… A tenté quelque chose ?

- Non, Edward… Elle a vu ses blessures, et ça l'a fait paniquer, parce qu'elle s'est probablement remis en tête ce qu'il lui a fait. Et puis faut dire qu'elle a eu pas mal d'émotions fortes hier… Ses parents, Angela… Tout ça a rendu les choses plus difficiles à gérer pour elle, **exposa Jasper.** Rappelles-toi pour Alice, la guérison a été longue… Mais elle s'en est sortie, et regardes-la aujourd'hui. On sera tous là pour Bella, comme on l'a été pour Alice. Il n'y a pas de raison, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant.

- Et puis vous semblez être unis toi et elle… **Fit Emmett, alors que personne ne s'attendait à l'entendre.** C'est bizarre entre vous… Psychique. Vous vous regardez, et vous savez. Un peu comme Alice et Jazz. Puis vous être mignons ensemble. Un vrai petit couple.

**Je lui lançais un regard des plus noirs et il haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il racontait était vrai, au fond. Bella et moi étions reliés par quelque chose d'invisible mais fort. Ce n'était pas comme avec Irina, c'était plus… C'était nouveau, frais et agréable. J'aimais passer mes journées avec Bella parce qu'elle était l'inverse d'Irina.**

- Ne pique pas un fard, bro ! C'est humain d'aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il nous ressemble… C'est chouette que tu l'apprécies, parce que c'est une chouette nana, même si elle ne se laisse pas démonter, **continua mon frère.** Si elle n'est pas prête encore pour une relation, je sais que tu attendras que ça vienne tout naturellement.

- Je me sens bien avec elle, vraiment, **souris-je, do****ucement.** Elle est surprenante, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Mais elle peut être vraiment… Super agréable, et la seconde après elle pète un plomb sans que je comprenne. Elle me rend dingue aussi bien positivement que négativement. J'ai utilisé Irina comme elle l'a fait au final. Pour combler un vide. Mais avec elle… C'est… tellement mieux. Je revis, Em. Je te jure, je revis.

**Un toussotement me coupa la parole, et je vis Bella, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bains, habillée et coiffée. Elle était parfaite. Sa robe, d'une couleur corail collait sa taille de guêpe, dévoilant des jambes interminablement longues, allongées par des talons.**

- Hey… Je… Est-ce trop pour un rencard ?

**A vrai dire, j'avais marmonné un « non » dans ma barbe, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. Je la regardais et ne put que lui sourire.**

- Tu es parfaite, Bella. Ça te va très bien.

**Elle hocha la tête, et Alice l'aida à mettre une veste, et accorda un sac à sa tenue. Ma sœur sautilla**** contre Jasper, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Mon frère tapa sur mon épaule, et quitta la pièce, me souhaitant un bon moment avec Bella. Je lui tendis la main, et on sortit de l'hôpital tout les deux. La journée passa vite, et je ramena****is Bella à l'hôpital le soir, profitant encore un peu d'elle, avant de rentrer chez moi. J'avais besoin de me doucher, et de me nourrir. J'avais promis à Bella de revenir le lendemain matin sans faute. Après une bonne douche et un repas, je partis me couch****er, épuisé des derniers jours qui venaient de se dérouler**.

Point de vue Bella ~

**Je restais regarder les gens en dehors de l'hôpital. Certains déambulaient dans les rues sans but précis, d'autre avec un objectif à atteindre. Pour certaines personnes, la vie était devenue une routine constante, une sorte de métro-boulot-dodo perpétuel, une vie infecte, à répéter les mêmes gestes, chaque jour, chaque semaine. La routine n'avait jamais été mon truc. **

**J'aimais pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements, partir et revenir sans prévenir, sans avoir de comptes à rendre à quiconque. Alors que les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient dans ma tête pour ne faire qu'un, je me retrouvais subitement dans l'endroit le plus peuplé du monde. L'aéroport. Les gens affluaient de tout bord, certains partant ou arrivant pour des voyages d'affaires, d'autres fuyant une vie misérable… La vie devait être faite d'imprévus, de choses qui feraient qu'elle changerait du tout au tout, pour qu'elle ne soit pas ennuyante à mourir.**

**J'étais retournée en douce dé dans mon appartement, avais vidé mon armoire dans un sac de sport, avait été retiré les milliers de dollars que j'avais sur mon compte, ainsi que mon livret, et j'avais vilainement fui. Dans un silence de mort, j'étais montée dans un avion pour Rio. Encore un de mes coups de tête, que je regretterais sûrement dans quelques jours.**

_Parce qu'il ne serait pas là. Parce que je ne serais plus là… _

**J'aimais Edward, de tout mon cœur, mais il était plus en danger qu'autre chose. Je m'en allais, lasse de cette ville et de mon passé, triturant mon billet d'avion, attendant qu'il ne décolle et ne me porte ailleurs. Je n'attendais que ça. Partir. Aller ailleurs. La route va être longue et laborieuse, mais je vais devenir quelqu'un. Je serais Bella Swan. Pas une pauvre fille perdue, violée, et amoureuse de quelqu'un d'inaccessible, qui s'accroche éperdument à quelqu'un trop bon pour elle. On dit toujours que le temps fait en sorte de panser toutes les blessures, mais le temps n'est rien d'autre qu'un fouteur de merde qui te fais croire que ta vie va être parfaite, avant de te faire un vilain coup de pute dans le dos. Je voulais une belle vie, une vie où personne ne me dirais ce que je dois faire. Une vie avec un but.**

« _Bienvenue dans le vol n° 197548643 en directio__n de Rio de Janeiro. Veillez à bien vous attacher, et vous apprêter au décollage imminent. Bon voyage avec American Airlines._ »


	12. Souffrir en silence ou exploser

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que ça va faire presque un mois que je n'ai pas publié, mais la fac me prend encore plus tout mon temps… Et que franchement, je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression de devoir faire un trait sur certaines choses, et ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça… Anyway, je suis là, je vais bien (ou presque) et voici le douzième chapitre de La Fatalité des Choses. Je vous laisse un petit message de Bubulle (Nane), ma bêta et ma sœur adoptive !

_"Je suis désolée, impossible pour moi de faire des comm sur un chapitre pareil. Je dirais juste quelques mots. On souffre avec Edward à chaque instant : il fait parti de ceux qui restent quand d'autres partent, il fait parti de ceux qui réalisent ce qu'ils ont perdu quand d'autres tentent de régler leur problème dans la fuite. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! Même si elle souffre, même si elle vit de la merde, elle sacrifie ce qui la tient debout et quelque part, mon affection va vers lui qui reste et qui doit trouver des solutions et des explications seul parmi les décombres de sa vie et de sa relation. Bisou, Bubulle."_

Bonne lecture à toutes !

MissClaire29

* * *

Point de vue Edward ~

**Ma vie était détruite. Mon avenir était foutu. Mon présent était vide. J'étais vide, détruit et foutu à la fois. Les jours avaient été trop beaux ces temps-ci pour être véridiques. Ce n'avait été qu'un vilain rêve dont je venais de me réveiller.**

**Pourrais-je encore avoir un quelconque espoir ? ****Pourrait****-ce être toi mon unique espoir ? Es-tu mon seul espoir ? La seule personne à savoir me ****faire revivre ? Car oui, même si on a été que des voisins, et presque des amoureux.**

**Bella Swan, tu me manques tant. Cela fait déjà deux mois que tu nous as lynchés… Et deux mois qu'on se demande ce que tu es devenue. J'espère, j'espère, parce que c'est c****e qui me fait encore tenir. Je t'imagine en bonne santé, quelque part où tu t'es trouvée une place à toi parmi le dur monde dans lequel nous vivons. C'est ce qui me fera tenir. Te savoir saine et sauve. Tu es toute ma vie, à présent, et pour toujours. Si t****u ****décides**** de revenir, je t'ouvrirai mes bras forts et protecteurs. Si seulement tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi, de ta chaleur et de ta présence, pour me sentir moi-même… Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans toi. Parce que tu étais **_ma_ **vie.** **Je n'ai même pas os****é lire la lettre que tu m'as laissé.**

- Edward ? Tu viens avec nous au bowling ? **Me demanda Alice, avec un petit sourire et me coupant de mes pensées.**

**Je secouais la tête négativement, et je vis le sourire de ma sœur pourrir devant moi. Elle soupira, et sortit, suivie d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper, qui me regardèrent d'un regard désespéré, avant de quitter l'habitacle.**

**Chaque journée était semblable à la précédente. J'hésitais à me lever du lit, où je passais le plus clair de mon temps, ou je me levais pour aller sur le balcon, espérant te revoir passer la tête pendant que je dessine. Mes dessins sont quasi les mêmes… Blancs. Je n'arrive même plus à écrire, je reste là, la tête vide de pensées, vidé corporellement de la seule étincelle qui peut me ramener parmi les 'vivants'. Le temps passe lentement, trop à mon goût. Les jours devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure que j'étais séparé de Bella. 2 mois, 60 jours, 1440 minutes, 86 400 secondes…. Je ne mangeais plus, ne buvais plus, ne dormais plus, et ne vivais presque plus. Je souffre, chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passe.**

**Une main se posa sur mon genou, et je regardais à mes côtés, y trouvant ma mère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues**.

- Edward…

- Mam…

- Oui, mon chéri. Je sais. Ça va passer. Viens à la maison, le temps que tu ailles mieux, si tu veux. Tu sais que ça te ferait…

- Ça va aller, m'man. C'est Alice qui t'as appelée ?

- Oui. On se fait énormément de soucis pour toi, fils. Elle reviendra, il faut juste lui laisser du…

- Du temps, je sais. Ça fait déjà deux mois, maman. Deux mois que je ne sais pas où elle est, deux mois que j'attends son retour…

**Une solution se dissociait dans ma tête, maintes fois, quand je me sentais trop faible pour endurer son absence. Il fallait que je parte pour de bon. Si Bella ne revenait pas, si elle ne se manifestait plus, alors il faudrait que j'envisage la fatalité. Si elle était morte… Alors une seule chose resterait à faire…**

- Edward…

**Une autre voix, féminine, me tira une fois de plus ****de ma rêverie. Alice. Celle qui savait sans vraiment savoir. Elle supposait, mais avait toujours juste. Elle avait ce sixième sens qui faisait qu'elle arrivait à savoir le vrai du faux. Je ne les écoutais qu'à moitié, mais la conversation parlait de moi et**** de ma catatonie suite à** _son _**départ.**

- Tu crois qu'il va guérir ? Qu'il va se remettre de son départ ?

- J'espère, ma puce. J'espère. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, comme dis Mam' Adèle… **Fit ma mère à ma sœur.**

- J'ai reçu sa lettre au fait. Elle ne va pas si bien qu'elle ne le prétend, là-bas…

- MONTRE-LA-MOI ! **Gueulais-je. **Je sais que tu parles de Bella, Alice. Montres-moi ! Et pourquoi elle t'écrit ? Pourquoi pas à moi ? Où elle est ? **Fis-je en la secouant.**

**Je fus rapidement plaqué au sol par Emmett, et Carlisle me fit une piqûre qui me mit instantanément hors circuit. Je tentais de lutter contre le liquide parcourant mes veines jusqu'à mon cœur, mais je lâchais prise contre mon gré et sombrait dans les abysses d'un sommeil des plus inconfortable. **

Point de vue de Bella ~

**Le temps à Rio semblait passer plus vite qu'à Seattle. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et ma vie au Brésil semblait tellement bien, si seulement je ne prenais pas de nouvelles d'Edward grâce à Alice. J'avais trouvé en la sœur d'Edward et Emmett une alliée des plus fortes. On avait vécu la même chose, on savait que la route était dure, mais pas impossible.**

- […] et puis je devrais pouvoir venir te voir, d'ici un mois et demi. Je pourrais maintenant mais…

- Je sais. Dans un mois et demi, je ne serais plus là. Je compte partir. Ou peut-être revenir, sans qu'il ne le sache…

- Je ne lui ai pas donné ta lettre… Il est déjà assez mal.

- Alice… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Et promets-moi de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Edward.

- Bella, tu me fais peur, là. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je suis en train de craquer, Alice. Il me manque, j'essaye de tout faire pour l'oublier, pour passer à autre chose. **Fis-je, alors que mon corps sursautait à cause des larmes se déversant ****sur mes joues.** Je ne peux juste pas. Je m'en veux tellement d'être partie, de savoir qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Tout ça, à cause de moi, putain !

- Calme-toi, Bella. D'accord ? Ça va aller… Je devrais peut-être venir te voir aussi rapidement que possible. Attends, c'est quoi… Bella, je te rappelle, quelque chose se passe en bas. Je te rappelle d'accord.

**Mon amie raccrocha, et je restais dans l'attente de son coup de téléphone, mais elle ne me rappela pas. Je finis même par m'endormir et c'est Gianna, ma voisine, qui me réveilla.**

- Il faut manger, **fit-elle dans un accent assez compréhensible et en imitant le fait de manger. **Il est tard. Mam' Tia t'as gardé de quoi au frigo. Viens Bella.

- Elle doit me rappeler, Gianna.

- C'est la nuit là-bas. Tu verras cela demain, d'accord. Tu vas manger les tortillas que Mam a fait pour nous, et tu iras dormir. C'est un ordre.

**Tia était celle chez qui j'étais hébergée, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait fait de sa maison une pension après le départ de ses filles Maggie et Maria.**

**Maggie avait presque la trentaine, et sa cadette, Maria avait eu 25 ans le mois dernier. Toutes deux se ressemblaient énormément, on aurait pu jurer que c'était des jumelles. Je descendis à la cuisine avec Gianna, et j'avalais une ou deux tortillas que Tia avait fait par amour.**

**On était en tout ****cinq**** résidents dans la maison. Gianna était ma voisine, elle était adorable avec moi, me couvant comme sa petite protégée. Mon autre voisin, Garrett, était plus discret, on ne le ****voyait presque jamais, sauf quand il était question de manger. C'était Emmett tout craché.**

**Après manger, je partis me coucher, m'enfonçant dans un profond sommeil que j'espérais reposant.**

Point de vue Alice –

**Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se ****coucher en ce jour d'octobre. Cela faisait une heure que Bella et moi étions au téléphone, à parler de tout et de rien.** **Mon amie, isolée dans l'hémisphère sud, me contait sa vie ennuyante à Rio et son manque d'Edward. En parlant de ce dernier il sombrait d****e plus en plus vers le côté obscur, il devait colérique, méchant, s'isolait de plus en plus, et refusait toute aide qu'on lui tendait, déclarant qu'il allait bien.** **Il refusait toute sortie, préférant lire, jouer au piano, ou encore dessiner. Sa vie sans Be****lla était encore pire que quand Irina l'avait trompée, à la fin des années lycée. Il avait certes aimé la teigne des Denali, mais son amour pour Bella était décuplé que celui qu'il avait pu ressentir pour la blonde.** **Edward craquait en se renfermant, Bella ****craquait en pleurant. Ils semblaient tellement opposés, mais au final, ils étaient deux jeunes en mal de l'autre.**

- Je suis en train de craquer, Alice. Il me manque, j'essaye de tout faire pour l'oublier, pour passer à autre chose. **Pleura mon amie, à l'a****utre bout du téléphone.** Je ne peux juste pas. Je m'en veux tellement d'être partie, de savoir qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Tout ça, à cause de moi, putain !

**A ce moment là, et surtout dans de tels instants, j'aurais aimé être à ses côtés, pour la faire changer d'idées. Elle ruminait sans cesse qu'elle était la cause de la souffrance de mon frère. Mais elle oubliait une chose : l'erreur est humaine.**

- Calme-toi, Bella, **tentais-je dans une tentative de neutralité.** D'accord ? Ça va aller… Je devrais peut-être venir te voir aussi rapidement que possible.

**Un bruit sourd retentit dans le hall, et je décrochais de la conversation. Un truc anormal était en train de se passer dans la maison, et à tout parier, j'étais certaine qu'Edward venait de débouler dans l'entrée en claquant la porte.**

- Attends, c'est quoi… Bella, je te rappelle, quelque chose se passe en bas.

Je raccrochais, et sortis de ma chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. Edward se planta devant moi, les yeux noircis par la colère.

- Avec qui tu étais au téléphone ?

- Edward… Calmes-toi, tu veux. J'étais au téléphone avec Charlotte.

- Menteuse ! Donne-moi ton téléphone !

- Tu as bu. Et beaucoup, à ce que je sens. Tu n'es en état de rien, là. Je te ramène chez toi.

- JE SAIS ! JE SAIS QUE TU PARLES AVEC BELLA ! TOUT LE TEMPS ! VOUS… VOUS FAITES ÇA POUR ME BLESSER ! POURQUOI ? **Cria t-il en me secouant comme un prunier.** POURQUOI, ALICE ? POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TU FASSES DES CACHOTTERIES !

- Edward, ça suffit, frérot, **fit notre frère.** Allez viens, tu vas venir avec moi.

- Non ! Je vais partir, Em. Loin d'ici. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans cet immeuble, à attendre qu'elle daigne revenir si elle revient un jour. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Vous le savez. Alors si vous tenez encore à votre frère, je vous demande solennellement de me dire où elle est. Il y a quelqu'un qui sait dans cette foutue maison. Je le sais !

**Emmett et moi nous regardâmes en haussant les épaules, alors qu'Edward partait de ma chambre, furibond. Esmé monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et le stoppa dans ces idées.**

- SI JAMAIS TU PASSES CETTE PORTE, EDWARD CULLEN… CE N'EST PLUS LA PEINE DE REVENIR, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS ! **Cria maman, en lui ****assénant**** une claque monumentale avec le plat de sa main. **Est-ce que c'est comme ça que Carlisle et moi nous t'avons élevé ? Hein ? NON ! On t'a appris à faire face aux problèmes et à les régler, pas à les fuir. Ça fait deux mois que tu rumines comme un bœuf dans ton coin, alors maintenant ça suffit. Et ma proposition quand à ton départ tient toujours ! Si tu pars, ne fais surtout pas l'effort de revenir.

**Edward nous regarda, grogna, et dévala les escaliers avant de claquer la porte d'entrée lourdement. Notre mère s'effondra sur le sol, et se mit à pleurer de rage contre son fils préféré, qui n'écoutait que son cœur. Je partis me blottir au coin du feu avec Jasper, qui était arrivé après le départ d'Edward et qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé.**

- Il reviendra, ne t'en fais pas, Alice.

- Maman ne veut plus de lui.

- Elle a dit ça sous le coup de l'impulsion et de la colère. Rappelle-toi quand tu es partie à New-York en douce, l'année dernière. Elle a juré de te faire la peau et de te renier… Elle ne t'en voulait plus quand tu es rentrée.

- Mouais… On verra. J'espère juste que tout ira bien… Bella est dans un sale état aussi, je l'ai eu avant qu'Edward ne débarque et ne tente de me tuer. Elle compte partir ou peut-être revenir sans qu'il ne le sache… Elle a l'air perdue. Je lui ai dit que je passerai peut-être la voir dans quelques jours.

- Tu irais jusque Rio ? **S'offusqua Jasper.**

- Ben oui, **acquiesçais-je.** Bella est mon amie, et elle est l'élue d'Edward. Elle fait partie de la famille, maintenant.

**Je dus m'assoupir contre Jasper, car ce fut le téléphone qui me réveilla. Esmé accourut répondre et j'entendis sa tasse tomber sur le carrelage de l'entrée, av****ant qu'elle ne pousse un cri de désespoir.**


	13. Se haïr soi même

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ah la la, déjà 20 petits jours que je n'ai rien publié, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, à cause de la fac et tout et tout. En tout cas, merci à vous de continuer à me suivre, certaines à leur rythme. Ce chapitre est assez… déchirant, du côté des deux personnages, mais tout va bien finir, je vous rassure.

Merci à Nane2Bru qui est une relectrice et amie parfaite, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elle, et je crois que c'est pareil pour elle. Bubulle & Météfolle pour toujours et à jamais ! BM Power !

* * *

• _**Fanny**_ : Tu devrais… Enfin, je crois x) Bonne lecture, ma poulette ! Te fais de gros bisous !

• _**Virginie **_: Je sais, je suis une sadique psychopathe à tendance sociopathe… MDR. Mais avoue que tu aimes bien ces petits suspens de fin de chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture à toi, et à bientôt.

• _**Claire B**_ : Tes reviews aussi m'ont manqué, choupette ! Il va se rétablir très vite, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Edward est très résistant et fort. Bella préfère éviter et fuir plutôt que d'affronter en face à face. Tu me diras, qui n'a jamais eu envie de fuir ses problèmes par peur de les affronter ? Et la pauvre Bells va s'en mordre les doigts, je te le promets x) Bisous ma Hookette !

Je vous dis à très bientôt, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

_Point de vue Edward_ –

**J'avais quitté violemment la maison après la crise de ma mère, quant à mon départ, quant à ma remise en cause perpétuelle, quant à mes pétages de plomb incessants.**

- Edward !

**Je me retournais, et croisais le regard de Jasper, qui était sur le perron, une bière à la main.**

- Non, Jasper, **soupirais-je.** Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus rester à Seattle, parce que cette ville, que je parcoure tous les jours, ce palier du quatrième étage… Tout me ramène à elle. Elle est partie, mec. Et je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. C'est à mon tour de partir. J'étais enfin heureux, avec elle ! J'étais bien avec elle, je me sentais à ma place à ses côtés ! J'ai putainement mal au point d'avoir envie de casser la gueule de tous ceux qui me parlent ! J'espère toute la journée, en attendant qu'elle déboule dans mon appart, m'embrasse, et me dise qu'elle me veut à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie, qu'elle veut avoir des enfants et se marier avec moi ! Mais ça, elle ne le fera jamais !

**Je montais dans ma voiture, et pris la route de l'autoroute, sans vraiment savoir où aller. La seule chose que je sav****ais était de partir.**** Je remontais à mon appartement, vidais mes affair****es dans un sac de sport, et ****partis**** comme un voleur. La pluie froide de Seattle me gela et je retournais ****dans**** ma voiture aussi rapidement que possible, après avoir glissé un mot à Miss Gerandy, la concierge de l'immeuble, avec mes clefs.**

**Je roulais déjà depuis un quart d'heure, abruti par la consommation d'alcool que j'avais ingéré au cours de la soirée. Mes pensées tournaient à plein régime, tout comme mon cerveau. J'étais un putain de con, un lâche… J'avais fait pleurer ma mère. Quel fils indigne je faisais. Mon pare-brise était plein de buée, et malgré le chauffage, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Je ne m'arrêtais cependant pas de conduire. Soudain, tout se passa trop vite, et je fus percuté de plein fouet par un autre conducteur. Et ce fut ensuite le noir complet.**

**J'entendis des bribes de paroles, un bruit strident et répétitif, mais mes paupières étaient incapables de s'ouvrir, malgré mes efforts. Ma vue était floue, car je ne distinguais que des petit points blancs et rouges, au dessus de moi. Une voix d'homme me parlait, mais je n'entendais rien de très distinct.**

**Et puis soudain, une vilaine douleur me fit hurler à la mort. Cette même douleur m'é****ventrait e****t je me sentis partir doucement dans les abîmes, le froid m'enserrant dans ses bras, alo****rs que la voix se faisait plus lointaine. Je poussais un dernier soupir, citant son prénom.**

- Bella…

**Après je ne sais combien de temps perdu dans les limbes à errer, je me sentis revenir à la surface, doucement. La première chose qui me traversa l'esprit était la douleur, à la fois interne et externe. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté inerte à errer, mais j'avais toujours aussi mal. La douleur irradie toujours autant, déployant ses méandres dans tout mon corps endolori. Des sons – ou plutôt es chuchotements – me parviennent petit à petit, sans que j'en saisisse deux mots à la suite.**

**Et puis je me souviens.**

**La voiture.**

**La buée.**

**Et le noir.**

**Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un faisceau de lumière me force à baisser les paupières.**

**Pas un bruit dans la pièce, juste le bip régulier du monitoring, qui me casse les oreilles. Pas une bribe de mots. J'étais seul. Ouvrant les yeux, je me tournais vers la fenêtre et vis une jeune femme brune endormie sur le fauteuil. Elle était belle, ses boucles descendaient en cascades sur son corps.**

Point de vue de Bella –

**Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je me sentis pour la première fois reposée, et en forme. Le réveil gueulait Mambo n°5 dans toute ma chambre, et bizarrement, je me retrouvais à danser. Gianna rentra dedans, et me fit stopper. Mon amie était avec un téléphone en main, en larmes.**

- Gianna, qu'est-ce que…

- C'est… **Sanglotait-elle.** C'est eux.

**Je pris le combiné de ses mains, et portait le téléphone à mon oreille. Alice avait pleuré****. Sa voix chevrotait, elle était fade, sans intonation aigüe, ce qui me ****surprit**** fortement, voire qui m'inquiétait.**

- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_- Edward… Il a eu un accident… Il est entre la vie et… Oh mon dieu, Bella, reviens, s'il te plaît… Il… Je t'en supplie, il a besoin de toi…_

**Le téléphone tomba de mes mains, et je me mis à pleurer. Gianna resta à mes côtés, mon corps ****secoué**** par les sanglots q****ui mouillaient mes joues****. J'entendis mon amie appeler les autres habitants de la maison et Tia. Mes ****jambes ne tardèrent pas à défaillir sous mon poids, me sentant retenue par des bras.**

**Incapable de parler, je restais un temps indéfini par terre, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Mon cœur et tout mon corps étaient douloureux, mes poumons me faisaient un mal de chien tant j'avais du mal à respirer.**

- C'est de ma faute. J'aurais… Je n'aurais jamais dû partir… Je…

**Dans un élan de panique, je fus debout, et attrapais mes sacs de voyage, avant de les remplir de mes affaires. Garrett tenta de me raisonner plusieurs fois, sans que je ne l'écoute pleinement. J'étais devenue muette, sourde et complètement inattentive à ce qui m'entourait.**

**Une fois mes bagages faits, je descendis à la cuisine, et Tia me prit contre elle, me berçant doucement comme ma mère avait l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose n'allait pas.**

- Tu pars, alors ?** Me demanda Tia, l'air triste.**

**Je hoc****hais la tête, et me collais un peu plus contre elle. Elle et mes amis brésiliens allaient affreusement me manquer. Edward allait avoi****r besoin de moi, et j'allais être là pour lui, comme lui avait été pour moi. A Seattle, Alice vint me récupérer. Elle n'était pas coiffée, ni maquillée. Ses yeux étaient ternes, cernés de poches, qui trahissaient son manque de repos évident. Je la serrais ****dans mes bras, et l'entendis sangloter.**

- Il va s'en sortir, comme moi je l'ai fait, d'accord ? Comme toi tu l'as fait. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

**Mon amie me sourit doucement, et Jasper m'étreignit chaleureusement. Nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital, où j'allais revoir Edward. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la voiture.**

- Alice, tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer. Tu as l'air exténuée. Jasper, ramènes-là. Je vais rester veiller Edward.

- Non, je… **Refusa Alice.**

- Alice, c'est bon. Bella a raison, mon ange, **affirma Jasper.** Pas besoin d'être quinze à son chevet.

**J'étais angoissée à l'idée d'être face à Edward. Même s'il était inconscient, je savais qu'il m'entendrait si je parlais. Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait d'être là.**** Mais j'étais rentrée, et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. **_**(Non faut être adulte responsable et grande ! Il est temps!)**_

- On y est, Bella. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Ça va aller. Quel étage ? **Demandais-je à Jasper.**

- Cinquième étage. Chambre 5254.

- Merci, Jazz. Reposez-vous, d'accord ? Je vais veiller sur lui, je vous le promets.

**Je descendis de la voiture avec mes sacs, et montais au cinquième étage. J'aperçus Carlisle dans les couloirs, qui vint direct me saluer. Ses bras étaient confortables.**

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Bella.

- Merci, Carlisle. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est stable. Je t'accompagne, viens.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ?

- Quatre jours. C'est Alice et Jasper qui t'ont déposée ?

- Oui. J'ai fait rentrer Alice et Jasper… Ils étaient exténués. Surtout Alice. Rosalie et Emmett veillent aussi ?

- Oui. Ils ont décidé de faire une semaine chacun, **commenta Carlisle.** Il était dans un sale état, avant…

**On était arrivé devant la chambre d'Edward, et je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Les larmes coulèrent instinctivement et mouillèrent rapidement mes joues. Je tentais de cacher cette faiblesse à Carlisle, mais il prit ma main, et la serra dans la sienne.**

- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir… Je me sens honteuse, coupable de mon départ. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'ai paniqué, j'ai…

- Ça va aller. Il t'aime, il ne t'en voudra pas….

**J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, et découvris un Edward pâle, inerte, et m'effondrais au sol, avant que Carlisle ne me rattrap****e. J'avais tout plaqué, j'avais nié le fait qu'il puisse souffrir. Non pas parce qu'il était un homme mais parce que je croyais qu'il était fort et ****courageux. Qu'il passerait à autre chose. J'étais partie, j'avais fui. ****Je n'éta****is qu'une lâche.**

- Je ne devrais pas être là. Je suis lâche, Carlisle. Regarde comment il est, à côté de moi… Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais affronter son regard s'il se réveille. J'aurais trop honte. Trop honte de ce que j'ai fait…

**Mon âme sœur paraissait tellement fragile****. J'avais envie de le secouer pour le réveiller, lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que je n'étais jamais partie, que je l'aimais, que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui. Il m'entendrait, mais je n'aurais pas de réponse. J'aurais le droit à ****une correction à son réveil, un regard plein de haine, plein de dégoût.**

**Je veillais donc toute la nuit, assise sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Emmett et Rosalie vinrent me réveiller le lendemain matin, avec des croissants tout chauds et du café de chez Starbucks. Rosalie m'avait carrément sauté dessus en me voyant, remerciant dieu de m'avoir fait revenir à Seattle.**

- Et comment c'est le Brésil ? **Me demanda Rose, en buvant une gorgée de son café.**

- Chaud ? **Répondis-je.** C'est juste superbe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ramener de cadeaux… Je ne trouvais pas que ça se faisait, vu le contexte, **fis-je en regardant Edward.**

**La journée passa trop vite, Esmé passant me voir à midi, peu après le départ d'Emmett & Rosalie. L'après-midi, Jasper vint me visiter, avec quelques unes de mes affaires dont des livres, des vêtements et mon Ipod.**

- Merci, Jazz. Comment va Alice ?

- Elle dormait encore quand je suis partie. C'est une vraie dormeuse quand elle s'y met. Dis, tu voudrais aller courir avec moi ? Je suis en tenue, et…

- Oui, bien sûr. Et Edward… **M'inquiétais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon ange.**

- Carlisle nous préviendra si quelque chose arrive, ne t'en fais pas, Bella.

**J'abdiquais face à Jasper, et partis me doucher et m'habiller dans la petite salle de bains de la chambre. En revenant, Carlisle faisait un check-up d'Edward. Je n'eus pas à lui dire quoique ce soit, car il me devança.**

- Toujours pareil. Mais il semble sur la bonne voie, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, file t'aérer l'esprit avec Jasper, **fit mon beau-père en tapotant mon épaule.** Je suis content que tu sois revenue.

**Je partis rejoindre Jasper après avoir embrassé le front froid d'Edward, toujours aussi inconscient et de marbre. Nous allâmes courir près de la marina, pendant une bonne heure ou nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.**

- Tu étais logée où, à Rio ? **Me demanda Jasper.**

- Chez une dame très aimable, qui recueillait les jeunes qui n'avaient rien. C'était une sorte de pension, en fait. Et Tia était très chaleureuse. Elle n'a jamais rien demandé en échange, juste qu'on soit poli, qu'on ne ramène pas n'importe qui et qu'on ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

- C'est honorable de sa part. Esmé avait pensé à faire cela, un moment… Accueillir des jeunes en difficultés, vu que nous étions tous partis de la maison. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui l'en a empêchée. Peut-être la peur de tomber sur de mauvaises personnes,** souffla Jasper.**

- Sûrement. Tu veux aller boire un café ? Le Starbucks n'est pas très loin… Je paye.

- D'accord. J'aurais pu payer, tu sais.

- Celui qui propose invite. Alors shhh, **fis-je en souriant.** Ce n'est pas dix dollars qui vont me ruiner.

**Nous partîmes au Starbucks le plus proche qui, pour une fois, n'était pas empli de monde. Commandant mon caffee latte préféré et un muffin, Jasper commanda un expresso et un beignet. Nous nous installâmes au fond du café, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.**

- Comment il a eu son accident, Jazz. Je dois savoir.

- Bella… **Soupira Jasper, en secouan****t la tête.**

- S'il te plaît. Était-ce à cause de moi ? **Déglutissais-je difficilement.**

- En quelque sorte… Il ne se sentait plus capable de rester à Seattle, si tu ne revenais pas. Il était tellement mal… On ne l'a pas vu pendant des semaines et des semaines. Il était cloîtré chez lui, à jouer du piano, à boire… Il espérait ton retour, il voulait que tu reviennes et que tu fasses ta vie avec lui.

**Je me tus, et commençais à paniquer. La main de Jasper couvrit la mienne, et je la retirais vivement, perdue dans les dires de mon beau-frère.**

- Il va avoir besoin de toi, Bella. Il sera désorienté, perdu… S'il sait que tu es là, il sera un peu moins…

- Un peu moins quoi ?

- Rude. Edward et les hôpitaux, ça fait plus que deux… Et il est généralement infect avec le personnel hospitalier, refusant toute aide et toute nourriture.

- D'accord. Ce sera juste une partie toréador/taureau, alors. Je pense pouvoir survivre à ça, **ris-je.** Et si on rentrait ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ouais, d'accord.

**Pendant que nous rentrions, Alice appela Jasper. Mon amie s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir dans l'appartement à son réveil. Ils échangèrent des banalités toutes simples ainsi que des mots d'amours, avant de raccrocher.**

- Tu as le bonjour d'Alice. Elle passera te voir demain dans la matinée.

- D'accord.

- Elle… aura quelque chose à t'annoncer, aussi. Tu vas être ravie.

- Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu sois assise. Parce que tu ne t'attends vraiment pas à ça.

- Jasper Hale, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur, tu sais. C'est si terrible que ça, cette annonce ?

- Non. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire cracher le morceau, je suis une tombe, je ne dirais rien. Même sous torture. Compris ?

- Ouais, compris.

**Nous rentrâmes à l'hôpital, et je passai prendre un sandwich à la cafétéria pour le soir. Jasper me raccompagna jusque la chambre, et je retournais près d'Edward. Pour la première fois, je caressais son visage inerte, si pâle. Puis je retournais dans mon f****auteuil, regardant la TV qui marchait pour les mouches. Après avoir mangé mon sandwich, je regardais le film qui passait sur la chaîne cinéma et m'endormis devant. **

**Une voix me réveilla, et je sursautais de mon fauteuil. En face de moi, se trouvait Edward, complètement réveillé, et me fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Il était assis dans le lit, encore couvert de la polaire. Bipant Carlisle sur mon téléphone, je me levais délicatement, et me rapprochais de lui.**

- Edward ?

**Il leva la tête vers moi, et se mit à grogner comme un animal, ce qui me dissuada d'aller près de lui. **

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ? **Lui demandai-je, en posant ma main contre la sienne, qui était ****gelée.** Je suis revenue. Pour nous.

- Je ne vous connais pas. Éloignez-vous de moi, **grogna t-il en repoussant violemment ma main.**

- Edward… Je suis Bella, tu te rappelles ? Ta voisine de palier.

- Non. Je n'ai pas de voisine de palier. Je ne connais pas de Bella.

**Carlisle arriva enfin, et Edward refusa qu'on le touche. Il semblait différent. Toute la famille arriva en troupe, devant un Edward apeuré. Réunis devant la porte de sa chambre et après examen, Carlisle nous expliqua la situation.**

- Edward est amnésique. Il a oublié toute sa vie. Même son accident. Il ne sait même pas qui il est.

**Mes yeux furent de plus en plus par embués les larmes, ****et la culpabilité me saisit. Alice vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et sans rien demander, elle me serra contre elle. L'accident que j'avais causé sans le savoir avait eu des traces** **sur Edward. Sur tout le monde. Mais cet accident avait tellement détei****nt sur moi-même que je dus partir aux toilettes vomir, tellement j'étais dégoûtée de moi-même, de ce que j'avais engendré.**

**Avec une volonté de fer, je retournais dans la chambre d'Edward sous les regards médusés de sa famille et fermais la porte derrière m****oi. Edward devait savoir. **

- Edward ?

**Mon ange se tourna vers moi, me regarda de ses yeux d'un vert perçant, et je déballais toutes mes pensées, priant pour qu'il ne m'interrompe pas.**

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus à part que je suis désolée. Désolée de t'avoir causé un accident. Un accident à distance en plus. Peu avant mon départ à Rio, tu m'as aidé comme aucun ami ne m'avait aidé. J'ai toujours été seule, sans défense, sans amis fiables. Et puis tu es arrivé. Tu m'as aidé de la meilleure des façons. Grâce à toi, je me suis sentie revivre. J'ai survécu à Paul et sa tentative de viol j'ai survécu à ma tentative de suicide. J'ai même repris goût à la vie. Edward… Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me sens heureuse. Heureuse de vivre. J'ai fait une erreur en partant à Rio, je pensais que tu serais passé à autre chose, que tu aurais refait ta vie, mais j'ai été conne de croire ça. Parce que toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble. Je veux juste que nous soyons heureux, ensemble, et que tu me pardonnes pour mon départ... Parce que je n'aurais jamais dû fuir comme j'ai fui. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir peur de t'aimer. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on passe le reste de notre vie comme ça... Si seulement tu pouvais te rappeler…

- Il peut, **fit Alice, en entrant dans la chambre.** Nous avons gardé vos apparts intacts. Peut-être que ça lui fera se rappeler de quelque chose. On peut essayer, c'est une option tout à fait envisageable.

- Oui, je pense que ce peut-être une bonne idée. On doit envisager toutes les solutions possibles, **confirma Carlisle, Esmé contre lui.** Je vais organiser une sortie dans deux jours, le temps de tout mettre en place.

**Je rentrais à mon appartement, qui était resté intact, et pris une longue douche chaude. J'avais peut-être bien fait de rentrer finalement. J'entendis sonner à a porte d'entrée, revêtis une tenue et allais ouvrir. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.**

- Edward ? Qu'est ce que…

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis sorti, et j'ai déambulé. Je suis arrivé ici, et comme tu m'as dit que tu vivais au 4ème, je suis monté. Je sais juste que j'étais important pour toi, Bella. Je l'ai senti lors de ton discours, tout à l'heure.

**Me jetant contre ses lèvres, je refermais la porte d'un coup de pied, et il me porta sur le canapé, alors qu'il enlevait mon haut, ****moi****, ****m'occupant de sa veste. M'accrochant à son cou, j'accentuais le baiser flamboyant qu'on partageait, la langue de mon amant s'immisçant dans ma bouche et chatouillant ma langue. Il me souleva pour enlever mon pantalon, et l'envoya en l'air dans l'appartemen****t. M'acharnant sur son jean, je le lui baissais jusqu'aux genoux, et il se releva pour l'enlever, nous permettant de reprendre notre souffle, qui était devenu ****hâché****. Il ne manquait que son boxer pour satisfaire le désir qui rendait nos corps brûlants. Il m****e porta jusque ma chambre, et m'allongea sur le dos. Edward grimpa par-dessus mo****i,**** tel un lion affamé, et commença à me parsemer de baisers brûlants, me rendant tout à fait pantelante et insatisfaite. Je le voulais maintenant, sans aucun préliminaire, sans**** rien. Juste lui et moi, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui nous entourait et profitant l'un de l'autre.**

- Isabella, **grogna-t-il.**

- Oui ? **Fis-je. **Attends, tu m'as appelée Isabella ? Par tout les saints !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que je refuse qu'on dise mon prénom tout entier.

- Désolée, _**Bella**_, **fit-il en me faisant un sourire arrogant.** Vais-je être puni de cette erreur ?

- C'est une attaque ostentatoire, très cher. Vous devrez subir les châtiments de la princesse ici présente, sans plainte ni grognement. Sinon, c'est la mort assurée, **m'amusais-je,** **caressant l'objet de mes désirs de ma main.**

- Maintenant ?

**J'hochais la tête et je m'amusais pendant un long moment à le torturer, avant qu'il ne me renverse et que, d'un coup de rein, nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Le plaisir ne faisait qu'augmenter, au fur et à mesure de nos vas et viens, ne tardant pas à perdre pied vers les prémices d'un orgasme tempétueux. Edward semblait devenir fou, mordant ma lèvre un moment, avant de me faire venir grâce à ses coups de reins erratiques.**

- PUTAIN, BELLA ! **Hurla t-il, alors qu'il se déversait en moi.**

**Je me sentis imploser de toutes parts, poussant un cri quasi muet. Edward tomba doucement sur moi, et se retira bien trop vite à mon goût, prenant place à mes côtés. Je caressais son torse musclé, dessinant des cercles invisibles. Nous refîmes l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit, ne me lassant pas de son corps parfait et de cette tendresse tant caractéristique d'Edward. Au petit matin, ce fut la sonnette qui nous réveilla, et j'enfilais le haut de mon homme, encore assoupi, ainsi que son boxer pour aller ouvrir. Je tombais sur Alice, qui semblait furieuse, mais qui en voyant les fringues jonchant le sol, réprima un énorme sourire.**

- Edwaaaaard ! J'ai apporté le café ! **Cria t-elle, en entrant dans l'appartement.** Faudra que tu me racontes,** me fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. **Et en détail !


	14. Bonheur ou malheur

Bonjour les filles ! Comment allez-vous ? En ce premier jour de mars, voici le 14ème chapitre ! Dans ces chapitres finaux - il en reste 5 plus l'épilogue - j'ai mis une citation correspondant au chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Pour celles qui me suivent, un OS devrait arriver dans le mois appelé "Dear B" :) J'attends avec impatience vos reviews dessus ! En attendant voici le chapitre 14, et le retour d'un personnage que vous avez détesté, puisqu'il s'agit de Paul, mais aussi une très bonne nouvelle et une moins bonne. Je vous laisse découvrir ça après avoir répondu à vos reviews !

* * *

• Virginie : J'aime bien faire peur x) Mais là, vous allez avoir encore plus peur ! Muhahahahah :3

• Claire : Maww, merci ma poulette ! Jazz est super dans toutes mes ff, ou du moins j'essaie. J'attends avec impatience ta review pour celui ci !

• Fanny : Oui, dommage... Bisous !

**MERCI A MA BUBULLE MIAOUUU POUR LE TRAVAIL DE DINGUE QU'ELLE FAIT ! MILLE MERCI D'ETRE **

**LA QUAND CA VA ET QUAND CA VA PAS ! ET MERCI A VOUS DE CONTINUER A ME SUIVRE!**

* * *

« Vous devez comprendre. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne suis qu'une fille quelconque. Je mesure à peine un mètre soixante et je ne possède aucune qualité remarquable. Mais j'ai un secret. Érigez des murs jusqu'au ciel et je trouverai le moyen de m'envoler pour les franchir. Essayez de m'immobiliser avec cent mille bras et je trouverai le moyen de résister. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous le pensez. A refuser d'abandonner tout espoir**. **A refuser de garder les pieds sur terre. A aimer dans un monde sans mur, à aimer jusque dans la haine, à aimer lorsque les espoirs sont perdus, à aimer sans peur. Je t'aime. Souviens-toi. Ils ne peuvent pas nous enlever ça. »

_Lauren Oliver_

* * *

**Je geignis de nonchalance à la vue de la matinée à passer avec Alice. Quoi qu'elle-même ne me gênait pas. C'était plutôt sa présence qui me gênait. Parce que j'avais décidé de profiter d'Edward à fond. **

- Toi, **fit-elle à Edward,** tu t'es enfui de l'hôpital. Papa était furax contre toi ! Mais après, il a réfléchi et s'est dit que tu ne pouvais être qu'ici. Donc il viendra cet après-midi te faire tes soins. Je te préviens au cas où, toi et ta chérie décidiez d'une journée câline au lit… **Sous-entendit Alice, avec un petit sourire plein de malice. **

- Alice… Pas ça, s'il te plaît, **murmurais-je.**

- Qui est cette folle qui parle ? **Fit Edward en étant tout à fait sérieux. **Mademoiselle, je ne vous connais pas et j'ai peur de vous, **pleurnicha t-il en montrant sa sœur du doigt.**

**J'avais un mal fou à me retenir de rire, et Alice sauta sur son frère par l'arrière, lui ****assé****nant**** un coup avec le plat de la main. Il attrapa la benjamine par derrière, et la bascula sur le canapé, la chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer normalement et qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Edward revint vers moi, et m'embrassa ****tendrement. En croisant ses pupilles vertes émeraude, j'oubliais le monde extérieur : Alice, la venue de son père, son hospitalisation, mon départ. Tout avait disparut, et rien ne m'importait plus que mon amour pour lui. Léchant mes lèvres, Edward caressa ****ma langue, et nous nous embrassâmes plus longuement. Il posa ses mains sur mes deux hanches, avant de se reculer difficilement et de grogner, à cause des toussotements de sa sœur.**

- Ah beh enfin… J'ai cru que vous alliez conclure sur le plan de travail.

- Alice. S'il te plaît, **protesta Edward.**

- Bon d'accord. Je suis l'intruse. Je repasserai plus tard, d'accord ? Mais Bella, je veux tout savoir.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. Tu sais déjà tout, **marmonnais-je. **Allez file retrouver Rose pour une séance papotage, qui va sûrement parler que de nous.

- Comment tu as su ? **S'offusqua Alice.**

- Tu es trop prévisible, little sis', **fit Edward avec ****un clin d'œil.**

- Bon allez, je me sauve ! A plus tard, les amoureux transis !

- Ah parce que tu connais ce mot, Al ? **Se moqua mon homme.** Être avec Jasper te cultive. C'est bien !

- Petit con ! Tu vas voir ! Je te promets une vengeance ultime, frérot ! Tu vas morfler !

**Alice s'en alla et nous déjeunâmes en tête à tête, dans le lit. C'était bon de retrouver Edward, qui était au meilleur de sa forme. Nous traînâmes toute la matinée, avant de s'habiller et d'aller se balader en ville. Passant chez l'épicier, je croisais une amie de la faculté avec qui je restais discuter un peu, avant de rejoindre mon homme. Nous finîmes les courses dans le calme, avant de rentrer chez moi nous reposer en regardant un film.**

- Bella ?

- Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, tout va bien. Je pensais juste…

- A quoi ?

- A nous… Je me demandais si ça allait durer, toi et moi.

- Quoi ? Évidemment que ça va durer, on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Attends, tu en doutes, là ? T'es en train de douter. Je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, douté de toi ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu, je suis revenue pour toi, et toi, tu te permets de douter ! Mais putain, Edward, t'as pas encore compris que je t'aime ! Barre-toi ! Si tu n'es pas foutu de croire en nous, tu peux dégager !** Criais-je.**

- Bella… Shhh…Bella ! Réveilles-toi, c'est un cauchemar que tu es en train de faire, **fit Edward en me secouant. **

- Edward ! Ne pars, ne…

- Je ne pars pas, Bella. Je vais rester avec toi, mon ange.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement, avant de me serrer contre lui. Je partis me chercher un truc à manger, et revins à ses cô****tés.**

- Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme ça… J'ai tellement peur que tu disparaisses. Tu es la seule personne qui me comprend et me soutient, je n'ai plus peur de vivre à présent. Parce que je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi. Tu as toujours cru en moi, et ça… Tu es comme un frère, un ami… Ce n'est même pas ça… C'est plus que ça…

**Il me prit contre lui, et je calais contre lui, me rendormant automatiquement. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Edward partit ouvrir, me laissant émerger seule.**

- Bonjour, Edward. Comment tu te sens ? **Demanda Carlisle.**

- Ça va, merci. Entre donc.

**Carlisle me salua de la tête, avant de s'installer à la cuisine avec Edward. J'avais du mal à me réveiller, et m'allongeai sur le canapé. Je me sentis portée et amenée dans ma chambre, l'odeur d'Edward contre moi. **

- Alors, tes blessures ? **Marmonnais-je.** Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça guérit bien. Tu es sûre que ça va, toi ?

- Sûrement le décalage horaire, ça va passer, t'en fais pas, **fis-je en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.**

**Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, contre Edward. Le réveil affichait 8 heures 40, et j'enfouis ma tête contre le torse de mon amoureux, qui glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.**

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

- Alice t'attend. Cet après-midi, 15 heures au centre commercial.

- Ah ouais, on est mercredi. Après-midi shopping. A laquelle je suis invitée contre mon gré. Remarque on a encore le temps avant 15 heures, **fis-je en caressant son torse ****de ma main gauche. **Faudra aller faire des courses, aussi.

- Un petit déjeuner avant, peut-être ? **Rit Edward. **Ton ventre crie famine.

- Avec plaisir monsieur Cullen, **souris-je en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.**

**Il se leva, et ****revêtit**** un t-shirt. Un grognement venu de je ne sais où s'échappa de ma bouche, et je me mis instinctivement à rougir.**** Il m'attrapa, et me porta jusque la cuisine, où nous déjeunâmes en ****silence, bercés par la musique qui passait à la radio. Après un bon café et des brioches, Edward et moi partîmes à la salle de bains se doucher longuement, avant de s'habiller chaudement et d'aller aux courses. Mon téléphone portable résonna et j'hésitais ****à décrocher en voyant que c'était Alice qui m'appelait.**

- Allô Alice.

_- Salut Bella ! Comment tu vas ?_

- Bien. Je suis au courant pour la sortie shopping de cet après-midi…

_- Je t'appelle justement pour ça. Tu te rappelles, Jasper __t'a__ dit que j'ava__is une nouvelle à t'annoncer… Enfin à vous annoncer. Alors au final, on passe tous chez vous à 15 heures. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, les parents et moi. Prévois des chaises, parce que vous allez tous tomber sur les fesses._

- Euh d'accord.

_- A cet après-m__idiiii !_ **Fit mon amie avant de raccrocher. **

**Edward resta me regarder, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je me contentais de sourire et il sut automatiquement que l'après-midi shopping était annulée.**

- C'est pire qu'une après-midi shopping, bébé. C'est un après-midi entier à la maison, avec une Alice qui a une nouvelle à annoncer à tout le monde. Et elle m'a dit de prévoir des chaises, car on va tomber sur le derrière à l'annonce de ladite nouvelle.

- Oh mon dieu. Ne me dis pas qu'elle a trouvé ses pompes en peau de léopard avec 10 centimètre de talons… Parce que je te jure, elle les cherche depuis un bail. Et si elle les a trouvé, je parie qu'elle va même faire une fête rien que pour ça, **g****eignit**** Edward.**

**Un fou rire me prit, et je mis un petit temps avant de me calmer. Nous finîmes les courses en riant et en remplissant le caddie. Le supermarché était rempli de monde, les gens prenant tout à fait leur temps à la caisse.**

**Une fois rentrés, nous rangeâmes les courses dans les placards et le frigo et nous attendîmes sagement tout le monde.**

**Rosalie ****et**** Emmett arrivèrent les premiers, ****suivis**** de Carlisle ****et**** Esmé, et enfin Alice ****et**** Jasper. Edward mit la cafetière en route pendant que j'installais les tasses, les cuillères et les petits gâteaux sur la table de ma salle. **** Nous nous installâmes tous ensemble avant qu'Alice et Jasper ne se mette debout, main dans la main. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Alice se lança.**

- T'as eu tes chaussures léo, c'est ça ? **Rit Edward.**

- Non, pas encore trouvées. Je désespère. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les porter même si je les trouve.

- T'as eu un job dans une maison haute-couture ? **Demanda Emmett.**

- Non plus. Vous êtes bien assis ?

**Nous rîmes et elle soupira, avant de porter une main à son ventre. Je sus de suite ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi elle voulait nous avoir ensemble.**

- Je suis enceinte d'environ six semaines !

**Un silence de mort se fit avant qu'Esmée ne se mette à pleurer, que Rosalie ne saute sur Alice et qu'Edward n'ouvre une bouteille, pendant que les futurs parent****s étaient engloutis et charriés par tout le reste de la famille. Ça parlait déjà des parrains et marraines, de prénom****s, et de tout le reste.**** Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse, alors qu'on écoutait Alice parler des marques que sa fille ou son fils portera, ****ainsi que la couleur de la chambre du futur bébé.**

- Qui sait, ce sera peut-être votre tour, après, **fit Emmett à Edward.**

**Je me retournais face à mon beau-frère et lui lançais le torchon. Alice ****et**** Emmett se tapèrent dans la main, morts de rire, et Edward**** me serra contre lui, embrassant ma tempe.**

- On va peut-être attendre. On vient juste de se retrouver.

- A ce que m'a dit Al, c'était chaud hier, quand elle est passée, **fanfaronna le colosse.**

- Hm… J'espérais d'abord que TU fondes une famille avec Rosalie, avant que nous le fassions.

**Rosalie sourit faiblement avant de s'excuser et partit à la salle de bains, aux bords des larmes. Je la suivis, et la trouva en pleurs, assise sur les toilettes.**

- Rosalie ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non, Bella. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Ne pas savoir quoi ?

- Je suis stérile… Les médecins espèrent que je puisse fonder un jour une famille, mais ce ne sont que des probabilités… Il y a des chances, même si elles sont moindres. On a tenté les FIV, et tous les autres procédés d'assistance médicale à la procréation, mais ça s'est toujours soldé par un échec, **déclara Rosalie.**

- Je suis désolée Rosalie. Tellement.

- Ça arrive. J'ai peut-être pas demandé ça mais Emmett me rend heureuse. Mon gynécologue m'a conseillé d'aller voir un ostéopathe… Il se peut que des fois, la stérilité soit due à un déplacement de l'utérus, et que du coup, les spermatozoïdes ne remontent pas assez haut. J'ai rendez-vous le mois prochain. On verra bien, **sourit Rosalie, en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa main.**

**Je la serrais**** contre moi, avant de repartir dans le salon, où tout le monde avait disparu, sauf Edward, Carlisle Esmé ****et**** Alice. Je partis me faire un café, suivie d'Edward, qui m'attrapa pour m'embrasser.**

- Où sont passés les garçons ? **M'enquis-je.**

- Dans mon appart, à jouer à Call Of …

- Hm… D'accord. Je ne savais pas pour Rosalie… J'ai fait une grosse bourde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mon ange.

**Je souris, et nous retournâmes au salon avec ma belle-famille, qui partit une heure après. Alice et Jasper nous invitèrent au restaurant pour fêter la grossesse de la jeune femme.**

- 19 heures au Copperleaf. Sans faute, hein ! **Fit Alice en sautillant.** On va bien s'amuser.

- Pas de soucis, Alice. A dans deux heures.

**A peine ****fermée**** la porte, je sautais sur la bouche d'Edward et commençais à enlever son t-shirt. Nous nous embrassâmes chaud****ement, avant qu'Edward ne me porte dans la chambre. Me déshabillant entièrement, Edward enleva son jean ainsi que son boxer, et il entra en moi rapidement, nous faisant gémir fortement. Imbriqués à la perfection, Edward allait de plus en plus vite et de pl****us en plus fort au fur et à mesure de ses vas et vient, ce qui avait le don de me faire crier.** **Il était beau dans l'effort, son front était trempé de sueur, sa mâchoire crispée et ses muscles étaient saillants.** **Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les ****miennes****, et nos ****langues entreprirent un ballet sensuel et acharné. L'orgasme me prit de plein fouet, me faisant perdre pied dans la bulle que nous avions créée.**

**Nous nous douchâmes sagement, se lavant l'un l'autre avant de se préparer pour le restaurant. Alice avait lai****ssé un sac avec une tenue, comme si de rien n'était. Arrivés devant ledit restaurant, qui semblait par la même occasion bien empli, nous aperçûmes Emmett ****et**** Rosalie, ainsi que le couple phare de la soirée, Alice et Jasper, et aussi Esmé ****et**** Carlisle. **

- Tu es superbe Bells, **fit Alice en me serrant contre elle.** Je savais qu'elle t'irait.

- La tienne aussi est magnifique. Rosalie, le rouge te va superbement bien.

**Ma seconde belle-sœur me sourit et on entra dans le restaurant. La serveuse nous plaça sur une table au premier étage, et nous commandâmes en silence. Alice commanda la même chose que moi, prônant le végétarisme en étant enceinte.**

- C'est très bon, il paraît, **acquiesça Alice.**

- T'es sûre ? Moi j'ai un petit doute. Carlisle ?

- Elle devra compenser les manques nutritionnels… Donc une cure de légumineux, d'oléagineux et de protéines sera parfaite pour la bonne croissance de ce bébé, **confirma Carlisle par un petit sourire.**

**Je m'absentais un moment et me dirigeais vers les toilettes du restaurant. Me lavant les mains de façon assidue, je reconnus un visage dans le miroir, un visage que je n'aurais jamais dû revoir.**

- Je t'ai tué. Je… S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça, **suppliais-je, alors qu'il me retournait et caressait ma joue de sa main gelée.**

- Tu croyais que me mettre un coup de poing allait me tuer ? Allons, _Isabella._ Soyons sérieux. Ton coup était faible. Tout comme toi, mon ange. Tu es _**faible.**_ Comment Edward n'a-t-il pas encore compris ça ? Tu n'es rien. J'aurais mieux fait de te tuer avant.

- Lâches-moi, Paul. LÂCHES-MOI, PUTAIN !

**Je tente de le frapper pour qu'il se résigne mais ****un coup assez violent dans le ventre me fait m'écrouler de douleur contre le sol. Il se met à rire, je le ****sentis**** me déplacer mais je suis comme paralysée et incapable de bouger. Il m'enferme dans une cabine et m'assoit sur la lunette. Je tente de le suppli****er mais mes mots ne sont qu'un pauvre souffle inaudible. Me mettant à pleurer, je baisse les bras. La voix de Rosalie retentit dans les toilettes. Elle me cherche, Edward doit paniquer de ne pas me voir revenir.**

- Bella ? T'es là, Bella ? Ouvres-moi. S'il te plaît.

**En attendant, Paul s'était vaguement occupé à soulever ma robe et à enlever son pantalon. La voix d'Emmett rugit à l'extérieur, et il tente d'ouvrir la porte. La poignée céda enfin, et mo****n beau-frère attrapa Paul par les épaules, pendant que Rosalie s'occupe de moi. Tétanisée, je me mis à pleurer, et Carlisle accour****ut, à**** mes côtés. Je tremblais comme une feuille, et quand sa main toucha mon bras je poussais un cri des plus stridents.**

- J'ai appelé la police, **fit Alice.** Bella, ça va aller ma chérie. Ça va aller.

**Je sentis l'odeur du sang, et regardais mes mains qui étaient rouges. Regardant Edward, je me mis à lui sourire. Ses yeux étaient noirs de jais, et il fixait longuement Paul avec colère, voire même de la haine.**

- Faut croire… que cette fois ci… c'était… la bonne, **hoquetais-je.** Il m'a… eue… en beauté. C'est… peut-être… mieux comme ça.

- NON ! Rugis Edward. Non, Bella ! Tu ne mourras pas !

- Il a tiré à bout portant, Edward, **fit Carlisle.** Presque contre elle. La balle est à l'intérieur, et je ne peux rien faire sauf d'empêcher l'écoulement de sang.

**La police arriva peu de temps après, mais je me sentais défaillir de secondes en secondes, attirée par le noir et le froid. Carlisle et Edward montèrent avec moi dans l'ambulance, Edward tenant ma main.**

- Si je… meurs…

- Tu ne mourras pas, Isabella Swan.

- J'ai dit… si… Ce n'est pas comme… si je disais que… j'allais mourir.

- Économises-toi, mon ange. On est presque arrivé, **me dit Carlisle en passant sa main contre mon front.**

- D'accord… Je… J'ai froid…

- On est arrivé, princesse. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi, Bells, **fit Edward en embrassant ma joue.**

**Le temps s'était comme ****arrêté, et je me laissais tomber dans le noir, incapable de réagir. La chute était lente et douloureuse. Tellement lente que je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais dans le noir, flottant au dessus de tout, et ce fut un choc à ma poitrine qui me fit reve****nir à la terre ferme.** **Edward était à côté de moi, assis sur le lit. Ma tête était lourde, mon corps me faisait mal. Mon homme se contenta de poser sa main sur la mienne, et je lui souris. Carlisle était également là, assisté d'un homme en tenue d'officier.**

- Edward … Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois te faire remplir un papier, Bella, **fit Carlisle.** Mr Gold, ici présent, va te poser des questions aussi, afin d'inculper Paul pour viols et violences aggravées. Tu vas devoir tout lui raconter depuis le début. Absolument tout. D'accord ?

**J'acquiesçais et Carlisle me passa les papiers qu'il avait en main, ainsi qu'un stylo.**

_Je soussigné(e) _, né(e) le _/_/_ à _, demeurant au _ ai l'honneur de porter plainte entre vos mains contre _, et ce en raison des faits énoncés ci-dessous :_

_Dans cet objectif, vous trouverez ci-joint les éléments justificatifs nécessaires. Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer, madame le procureur, l'expression de ma haute considération. Fait à _, Le _/_/_._

**Après avoir rempli le premier papier, Carlisle m'en passa un autre, attestant d'un harcèlement sexuel répété.**

_J'ai l'honneur par la présente lettre de porter plainte contre _ pour infraction à l'article 222-33 du Nouveau Code pénal, commise le _/_/_. En effet, _ n'a pas respecté les dispositions de la loi relative à l'abus d'autorité en matière sexuelle sur ma personne en tant que conjointe et ex-conjointe. Je vous prie de trouver ci-joint mon témoignage et celui d'un témoin._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur le Procureur de la République, mes salutations distinguées._

**Après tout ces papiers à remplir, je fondis en larmes, et Edward me prit contre lui, pour un petit moment de tendresse. Il me rappelait que j'étais aimée et épaulée, que j'avais du monde sur qui compter et qui m'aiderait. **

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Edward. Je…

- Tu peux le faire, mon ange. Tu peux. Je crois en toi.

- Mais…

- Lieutenant ? Puis-je rester avec elle ?

- Bien sûr, **acquiesça le monsieur.** Alors on va y aller, mademoiselle. Pour que ce soit plus facile, je vous ai fait un questionnaire, où vous avez, à 80%, à répondre qu'à oui ou à non.

- Merci, c'est gentil, **fis-je en m'autorisant un sourire.**

**Je me mis à remplir le quest****ionnaire, et il faut dire qu'avec Edward à côté, c'était assez gênant. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Plus ça allait, plus je le sentais se tendre et s'énerver. Une fois rempli, le lieutenant s'en alla, en nous rassurant. Paul ne sortira pas de ta****ule, il fera de la perpétuité, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Emmett vint me rendre visite peu de temps après. **

- Je vais aller chercher du café, **fit Edward en nous laissant seuls.**

**Emmett s'installa au bout du lit, et me sourit gentiment, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.**

- Il va payer. Même en taule. J'ai des anciens camarades où il ira en taule… Il va en chier, Bella. J'ai qu'un mot à dire et ils lui feront la peau. Parce qu'un con comme lui, la taule ça va pas être les vacances. Et justement, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que ce soit les vacances, si ?

**Je secouais la tête en signe de négation, et il craqua ses doigts, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Nous parlâmes un peu, lui demandant s'il s'était déjà retrouvé en prison. Edward revint avec trois cafés et des viennoiseries. Je m'endormis, un peu sonnée de tout ce qui se déroulait. A mon réveil, Edward était endormi sur le fauteuil, et ronflait comme un bienheureux. Alice rentra dans la chambre, et elle me sourit automatiquement quand elle me vit.**

- Tu veux ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Ouais, ce serait bien.

- Tu ne peux pas te lever, alors ça sera un fauteuil roulant… Grimaça Alice, faisant attention à ma réaction.

- Pas grave.

- Laisses-moi t'aider, princesse, **fit Jasper en me soulevant et m'amenant dans le ****siège.**

- Merci Jazz. On y va à ce ptit déj ? Je crève de faim !

**J'avais l'impression d'être une handicapée dans ce fauteuil roulant des plus inconfortables. Nous déjeunâmes à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, et Edward nous rejoignit encore un peu endormi.**

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

- Apparemment demain.

- Et cet engin de malheur ?_ (Elle est cool moi je trouve par contre où a-t-elle été touchée... j'ai dû lire trop vite...)_

- Pas confortable, je sais. Mais il va falloir te reposer. Ce qui veut dire, au lit. Mais t'en fais pas, on va te tenir compagnie avec Rosalie, **pépia Alice.** On va tellement s'amuser toutes les trois !

- Il faudra que je songe à appeler Tia. Je lui ai promis d'appeler en arrivant, **annonçais-je.**

**Nous rentrâmes dans ma chambre après le petit-déjeuner, et Emmett, Alice Jasper et moi jouâmes à l'Uno, pendant qu'Edward parlait avec Carlisle à l'extérieur.**

- Rosalie n'est pas venue ?

- Nan, elle taffe… Son patron est un vrai con en plus.

- Ah… Ce n'est pas grave, je la verrais demain.

**Edward entra dans la chambre, et se cala contre moi. Après une bonne heure de jeu, ma 'famille' s'en alla, Edward restant près de moi. Nous regardâmes un peu la télévision, avant que je sois autorisée à aller me doucher, sans fauteuil roulant. Un pansement carré cachait la blessure que Paul m'avait infligée, avant de se faire arrêter.**

- Edward ? **Fis-je en sortant de la salle de bains, toute fraîche et changée.** J'ai un truc à te demander, bébé.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

- Quand j'étais en train de crever sur ce carrelage froid, j'ai réalisé un truc, **avouais-je.** Que je serais à jamais loin de toi. Et ça tu vois je ne supporterai pas. Parce que sans toi, tu vois, je… Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. J'ai eu tellement tort de partir à Rio, de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt, de ne pas avoir été une petite-amie parfaite. Je regrette tous mes coups de gueule, mes coups tout court, tout ce que j'ai mal fait ou que j'ai fait en croyant que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Sauf une chose. T'avoir rencontré est la plus belle chose que j'aie vécue de toute mon existence. Edward Anthony Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, voudrais-tu me faire l'extrême honneur d'emménager chez moi pour le restant de tes jours ?


	15. Tout va pour le mieux

« Il arrive que deux âmes se rencontrent pour n'en former plus qu'une. Elles dépendent alors à jamais l'une de l'autre. Elles sont indissociables et n'auront de cesse de se retrouver, de vie en vie. Si au cours d'une de ces existences terrestres une moitié venait à se dissocier de l'autre, à rompre le serment qui les lie, les deux âmes s'éteindraient aussitôt. L'une ne peut continuer son voyage sans l'autre. »

Marc Lévy

* * *

_Bonjour ! Haha, Claire is back ! Nane a presque terminé la relecture des derniers chapitres, il lui reste le 18, et j'ai hâte de voir ses comms. Merci d'être toujours là ! C'est le chapitre des révélations, des trucs et des choses.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et voici les reviews aux non-inscrites ci-dessous : _

_• Saphira : Il va pourrir en prison, c'est déjà bien. Non ? :) Merci d'avoir rattrapé ton retard, et gros bisous ! _

_• Claire B : Alice est excellente :) C'est Alice en mm tps x) Merci pour tes reviews ! Dear B arrivera quand Nane aura le tps t'en fais pas. _

_• Guest (?) : Bella est un sacré numéro, Alice aussi x)_

_• Fanny : Elle a pris la balle dans le flanc gauche. Sauf que je l'ai juste pas mentionné :) _

_• Virginie : Merci de ta review ! _

_Bonne lecture à toutes et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward**

*_Flashback_*

- Edward? **Fit Bella en sortant de la salle de bains minuscule, ses cheveux encore humides. ** J'ai un truc à te demander, bébé.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

- Quand j'étais en train de crever sur ce carrelage froid au restau, j'ai réalisé un truc. Que je serais à jamais loin de toi. Et ça tu vois je ne supporterai pas. Parce que sans toi, tu vois, je… Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. J'ai eu tellement tort de partir à Rio, de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt, de ne pas avoir été une petite-amie parfaite. Je regrette tout mes coups de gueule, mes coups tout court, tout ce que j'ai mal fait ou que j'ai fait en croyant que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Sauf une chose. T'avoir rencontré est la plus belle chose que j'aie vécue de toute mon existence. Edward Anthony Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, voudrais-tu me faire l'extrême honneur d'emménager chez moi pour le restant de tes jours ?

- Ce serait avec un immense plaisir, mon amour. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de toute la terre…

*_Fin du flashback_*

**Point de vue de Bella**

**Par un beau jour, Edward et moi furent réveillés par sa joyeuse fratrie, décidée à faire aménager leur frère ce jour ci, et pas un autre. Encore ****allongés, Emmett m'attrapa par les pieds et me tira du lit par le bas, alors qu'Alice montait sur Edward, lui chatouillant le ventre. **

- Vous êtes horribles, sales morveux ! **M'écriais-je.** Emmett, lâche-moi !

- Nope ! Debout, princesse ! **Fit-il en m'amenant dans la salle d'eau.**

- Pas dans la douche ! Emmett, pas dans la douuuucheeee ! AAAAH ! Edwaaaard !

- Il est occupé ! **Hurla Alice.** Allez, Edward, debout ! C'est ta sœurette chérieeeee !

**J'entraînais Emm****ett avec moi dans la douche, je ne sais d'ailleurs comment. Edward se libéra de la benjamine de la famille, et partit s'habiller. Mon beau-frère sortit de la ****douche et je me lavais rapidement avant de rejoindre le salon. Jasper et Rosalie étaient là, prépa****rant le petit déjeuner, Alice sur les genoux de son homme. **

**Edward m'attrapa par derrière et embrassa ma nuque, sous les gloussements de ma belle-sœur. Emmett revint quelques minutes après, changé.**

- Réveil efficace, yeah ! **Firent Alice ****et**** Emmett en se tapant dans la main.**

**Je soupirais, et nous déjeunâmes en silence, avant de vraiment se mettre au boulot. Emmett et Jasper avaient loué un camion pour les affaires qu'Edward ne voulait pas prendre afin de les amener chez leurs parents. Nous avions terminé de vider l'appartement d'Edward un peu après quinze heures, et nous nous octroyâmes une pause repas, le ventre d'Emmett grognait tel un ours cherchant un pot de miel.**

- Des sandwichs, chef ! **Me fit Emmett, les bras croisés sur son torse.**

- Tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse manger, non plus ?_  
_

- Ah si, tiens. Alors… Pâté, Jambon, Œufs… Et des chips dedans, aussi.

- T'es franchement cradingue, Em. Tu me dégoûtes. Fais ton sandwich, je ne suis pas ton chien !

**Nous nous fîmes chacun son sandwich, Emmett mettant des chips dans le sien, et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à détester cela, vu la tête qu'Alice et Rosalie tiraient.**

- Je me demande comment je fais pour t'aimer autant, des fois. Si ce n'était encore que tes goûts culinaires, j'y ferais un trait, mais c'est tellement toi, que… Je ne sais pas…

- Je sais que tu sais que je sais, bébé, c'est tout.

- Ou pas, **fit Alice.** Rien de tel que des sandwiches jambon/beurre de cacahuète.

**Edward, Rosalie, et moi poussâmes un « Errk ! » de dégoût lorsqu'Alice énonça son sandwich préféré. Ce devait être la grossesse qui lui donnait des envies pareilles, pour être aussi tordue.**

- Emmett va bien, il ne porte pas de gosse, et pourtant, regarde ses goûts culinaires. Un vrai désastre. Il ne sait même pas cuisiner des pâtes. C'est catastrophique. Les seules choses qu'il sait cuisiner, c'est les plats surgelés. Et encore… La dernière fois, il a foutu le four micro-ondes en l'air, car il a soi-disant oublié d'enlever le truc en aluminium.

**Nous nous mîmes à rire, et je débarrassais toute la table après manger, avec l'aide d'Edward. Nous en profitâmes pour nous enlacer tendrement.**

- Je vais aller te faire de la place dans la commode, si tu veux, **soufflais-je.**

**Je partis faire le tri dans ma commode, et libérais deux tiroirs pour mon homme. Les vêtements que je ne portais plus partirent dans une corbeille que j'irais donner au foyer de sans-abri. Alice me rejoignit et s'écria de voir le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait.**

- Avoir aussi peu de vêtements n'est PAS permis, Isabella Marie Swan, **s'exclama t-elle.** Demain, on t'embarque au centre commercial en URGENCE !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de dix mille fringues, Alice Mary Cullen ! Est-ce bien clair dans ta cervelle ?

- Mais ! S'il te plaît ! **Supplia ma meilleure amie en faisant les yeux doux.** Allez, Bella ! S'il te plaît…

- Bon d'accord, **soufflais-je, baissant les bras.** Pff, tu triches en me faisant ces yeux doux. Tricheuse.

**Nous retournâmes dans le salon, et je déposais la corbeille dans l'entrée pour la déposer le lendemain. Edward était en**** train de déménager ses meubles dans mon appartement avec Emmett ****et**** Jasper. Sa bibliothèque avait été démontée, Rosalie arrivait avec un carton de livres énorme. Les garçons remontèrent cette grande bibliothèque et il ne laissa personne toucher à ses livre****s, car il avait une façon spéciale de les ranger. **

**Le soir arriva rapidement, et nous allâmes manger chez Esmé et Carlisle, qui nous ava****ient invités en fin d'après-midi. Alice m'avait ****trouvée**** une tenue sublime, avec trois fois rien. Elle avait choisi un de mes jeans, et un chemisier avec des petits talons hauts.**

- Je suis contente que toi et Edward emménagiez ensemble, **m'avoua Esmé, alor****s que nous faisions la vaisselle.** Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que toi, même si vous êtes différents, vous vous complétez, en quelque sorte. Je sens qu'Edward est bien avec toi, vraiment. C'est un autre fils que j'ai découvert.

- Merci Esmé, mais je ne pense pas mériter tous ces compliments de ta part. Je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça…

- Tu l'es aux yeux d'Edward, je t'assure. Tu feras une bonne épouse et une super maman, plus tard. J'en suis persuadée._  
_

**Un cri d'Emmett retentit du salon, et nous partîmes voir ce qu'il se passait. Nous découvrîmes Jasper et Emmett en train de se marrer, et Edward soupirait.**

- Bébé ? **Dema****ndais-je en me mettant sur ses genoux.** Que se passe t-il ?

- J'ai perdu mon pari. Les Mariners de Seattle viennent de battre les 49ers de San Francisco.

- Et quel super soirée qu'une soirée entre frangins à te charrier ! **Fit Emmett en rigolant. **On va bien se marrer, Jazz.

- C'est net ! Tu vas douiller, mec.

**Les gars se chamaillèrent, tandis que je montais voir Alice et Rosalie, qui se faisaient une manucure. Ma belle-sœur, vêtue de son pyjama, laissait apercevoir un petit ventre rond.**

- Entre, Bells. Tu veux que je te fasse les mains ? **Me demanda Alice.**

- Ça ira, merci. Les garçons se mettent d'accord pour une soirée entre mecs à cause d'un pari.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? **S'inquiéta Rosalie.**

- Oui, oui… Juste je me pose des questions sur mon futur avec Edward. Comment nous allons avancer, si c'est au même rythme, tout ça… Maintenant qu'il s'est 'installé' chez moi, ça va être différent. On va parler de mariage, de futurs enfants, de famille… Et ça me fait un peu peur.

- T'en fais pas, savoir que je suis enceinte, ça me fait peur aussi parce que ce n'est pas rien de passer de deux à trois, **me confia Alice.** Au départ tu te demandes si c'est réel, et puis tu as la première échographie, et là, tu te dis que c'est bien vrai, que toute ta vie et celle de ton homme va changer.

**Nous discutâmes ainsi un bon moment, avant de redescendre au salon, où les gars avaient disparus. Esmé et Carlisle jouaient aux échecs sur la table de la salle à manger.**

- Mam', où sont les gars ? **Demanda Alice.**

- Autour de la Jeep. Emmett s'est encore amusé à la trafiquer, je crois. Et ils ont parlé de sortir boire un verre aussi.

**Nous descendîmes au sous-sol, où nos hommes buvaient une bière sur le toit de la jeep d'Emmett. Edward me sourit et je partis me ****lover contre lui. **

- Tu m'en veux si je vais au bar avec les gars ? Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux, vu que tu vas faire des emplettes demain, **fit-il en embrassant ma tempe.**

- On comptait le faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse tout…

- Emmett, **gronda Rosalie.**

- J'déconne, Rosie chérie. On sera sage, t'inquiète.

- On va pouvoir regarder FlashDance !

- Par pitié, Alice, pas FlashDance. Tout ce que tu veux sauf ça, et Grease !

- C'est bien Grease, **indiquais-je.** John Travolta est encore potable dans ce film._  
_

- Crois-moi, Bella, **soupira Rosalie,** tu ne veux pas entendre Alice chanter « You're the One That I Want » à tue-tête toute la nuit. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup, ma tête s'en souvient. J'avais un mal de crâne épouvantable le lendemain.

- Dis tout de suite que je chante mal.

- Tu chantes comme une casserole, Cullen !

- Peste ! **Minauda Alice.** Tu vas me le payer, je te jure. Tu restes, Bella ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiiiiiii !

**Je soupirais, et regardais Edward, avant d'abdiquer à ma meilleure amie. Les soirées avec Alice et Rosalie parlaient de maquillage, vêtements, mode, garçons. Les filles trouvaient toujours un sujet de discussion, ce que je n'étais pas capable de faire.**

- On y va, les gars ? **Demanda Emmett.** Le bar va fermer sinon.

- Bon allez, j'y vais, **souffla mon homme.** Sois sage, d'accord ?

- Toi aussi, bébé. Pas trop d'abus, hein ? **Fis-je en caressant sa joue.** Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime

**L'embrassant tendrement, Edward monta dan****s la Mercedes de Carlisle, me laissant avec deux filles surexcitées. Nous allâmes regarder la télé sur le palier du premier étage, où un home cinéma était installé. Alice tenta de trouver ses DVD de FlashDance et de Grease, en vain. Je vis que c'était Rosa****lie qui les avait. Elle les avait cachés sous le canapé, entre les coussins et le matelas. Lui souriant, Alice continuait de s'exciter à chercher coûte que coûte ses DVD préférés. **

- On pourrait regarder… Je ne sais pas moi… Halloween… Scary Movie… Scream… **Proposa Rosalie en haussant les épaules.**

- Oh ouais, Scream ! Bella ! S'il te plaît, **me fit Alice avec ses yeux de chien battus. **On va bien s'amuser ! Je vais faire du pop-corn, attendez !_  
_

**Alice descendit dans la cuisine, alors que Rosalie et moi installions le canapé en position lit. Elle remit les DVD dans la DVD-thèque, au fond, et mis en route** _Scream_. **Lorsqu'Alice re-débarqua, elle fit une grimace digne d'une personne des plus ****contrariées. **

- Bah vous n'êtes pas en pyjama ? On ne fait pas de soirée pyjama sans soirée pyjama, enfin ! Rosalie, veux-tu prêter un de tes pyjama Snoopy à Bella ?

**Nous partîmes nous changer sous les ordres d'Alice, et à notre retour elle avait tout préparé pour qu'on passe une super nuit toutes les trois. Nous nous installâmes sous les couvertures et Alice lança le DVD.**

- Hey, t'as vu c'est Drew Barrymore! Elle va se faire tuer, son pop-corn va exploser…

- ALICE ! Ne dis pas tout avant la fin, merde, **grogna Rosalie.**

- Rho vous n'êtes pas drôles !

**Nous regardâmes ainsi le film, Alice se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas raconter la suite. A la fin du film, je sus qui était le tueur. Alice proposa de regarder le second, mais Rosalie semblait déjà s'endormir.**

- Je le savais que c'était lui, il me paraissait louche ! **Fit Alice.** C'est toujours les mêmes. Peut-être qu'Edward est un tueur en série, ou Emmett, ou Jasper…

- Arrête, **riais-je.** Edward ni Jazz ni Em ne sont des psychopathes.

- On sait jamais, peut-être qu'on est une famille de tueurs en séries avide de sang humain et de tripes ! Tu n'en sais rien !

**Nous nous mîmes à rire, avant de nous endormir tour à tour. Au beau milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillée par des mains sur mes cuisses et me fit à crier.**

- AAAH ! Lâches-moi ! Edward ? Bordel tu m'as foutu les jetons !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Fit Alice d'une toute petite voix.**

- Rien, Edward qui vient de me foutre les jetons en rentrant.

**Je me blottis contre mon homme, et il m'amena au salon. Profitant d'une longue étreinte, il me tendit un verre d'eau fraîche et caressa ma joue.**

- Tu m'as fait peur…_  
_

- Désolé pour ça, bébé. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez nous ?

- Non, il est trop tard. Allons-nous coucher…

**Nous montâmes nous coucher après un bon verre d'eau, et je me blottis contre Edward. Le réveil le lendemain matin fut difficile, étant donné que j'avais mis du temps à me rendormir après l'arrivée d'Edward. Ce fut les caresses de mon homme qui me réveillèrent de façon délicate. Ses mains caressaient le bas de mon dos. Nous nous levâmes afin de nous doucher et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine où Emmett déjeunait, la tête dans le flou.**

- Salut, Em.

- Salut Belli Bells, **fit-il en mangeant un bout de brioche.** Alors comme ça tu as cru qu'un tueur en série était venu te visiter cette nuit ?

- Ahah, très drôle, petit con ! Ta sœur a voulu regarder Scream. Ce n'est pas quand bien même de ma faute… C'était ça ou Grease, ou FlashDance…

- En effet… Nos oreilles se souviennent d'Alice chantant à tue-tête à six heures du matin. Tu nous as évité une mort certaine, après tout. Et pour ça, merci. Viens t'asseoir près de moi, jolie Bella, **sourit Emmett en tapotant la chaise de bar à côté de lui.**

**Nous déjeunâmes tout l****es trois avec un fond musical, Alice et Rosalie ainsi que Jasper arrivèrent en même temps alors que nous finissions. Alice semblait bien pâle, ****comparée**** à la veille. **

- Tout va comme tu veux, Al ? **Demandais-je.**

- Ouais, je sens juste cette vilaine nausée arriver…

**Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, signe qu'elle allait vomir, et grimpa en vitesse les escaliers suivie par Jasper. **

- Ah si seulement les nausées pouvaient être en option… **Souffla Ro****salie.** Ça et les coups de pieds des derniers mois, le mal de dos, le fait de ne pas voir ses pieds… Jasper va en ch…

- Rosalie Hale, vocabulaire, **retentit la voix chaleureuse d'Esmé.**

- Mais M'am…

- Hep ! Pas de mais, jeune fille. Tu sais que je suis très à cheval sur le vocabulaire, je ne pense pas que Solange soit très d'accord non plus…. Je me trompe ?

- Non, M'am. Tu as tout à fait raison, **fit Rosalie en boudant.** Je suis désolée.

- Pas de soucis, ma petite, **sourit Esmé en tapant sur l'épaule de sa belle-fille.** Vous êtes rentrés à quelle heure, les garçons ? **Quémanda t-elle en se servant un café.**

- Quatre heures et demie. Même qu'Edward a fait peur à Bella en rentrant. Elle a cru que c'était le psychopathe de Scream, **tonna Emmett.** J'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir sa tête.

- Ça va, c'est bon, on a compris, Em… **Grognais-je.** Pas la peine d'en faire tout un camembert. Je peux aller me doucher, Esmé ?

- Oui, oui, vas-y, Isabella. Dernière porte à droite au premier. Sers-toi dans les placards, si tu veux. C'est aussi ta maison ici, jeune femme.

- Merci Esmé.

- Appelle-moi M'am.

- A condition que vous m'appeliez Bella, alors.

- Avec plaisir, Bella.

**Je montais dans la salle de bains, croisant Alice et Jasper. Mon amie et belle-sœur pleurait, à cause des hormones, et je m'arrêtais la conforter un peu, intimant à Jasper d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant qu'Emmett n'engloutisse tout.**

- Je n'y arriverai pas Bella, **chouina Alice.** Je vais être grosse. Je ne verrais plus mes pieds. Des mois sans pédicure ! Jasper va me haïr, oh mon dieu. Il ne voudra même plus rester avec moi tellement je serais odieuse. Je vais prendre du poids, je vais être ballonnée, et puis… Pourquoi la grossesse fait ça, Bella ? Je vais passer pour la baleine de service, qui est odieuse, moche et bouffie. Et ça, ce n'est pas moi. Pas du tout. Pourquoi y a pas un foutu forfait grossesse du genre : Un peu de poids, pas de nausées, une humeur parfaite, pas d'hormones, et…

- Alice, calme-toi. Ce sont les hormones qui te travaillent, là. Tu seras une parfaite maman. Jasper, même si tu es odieuse, il t'aimera quand même. Tu ne seras pas moche et bouffie. Au pire, tu lui demanderas des fraises au sucre à quatre heures du matin, des céréales au dîner, du caviar au petit-déjeuner, mais il le fera. Et même si tu es grosse, pas coiffée ni maquillée, Jasper t'aimera quand même. Parce qu'à mon avis, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il t'a épousée, Alice Mary Brandon. Compris ? Maintenant, file prendre un petit déjeuner bien rempli et embête Emmett pour moi, d'accord ? **Fis-je en embrassant sa joue humide. **

**Alice me serra contre moi, essuya ses larmes, et partit en sautillant au salon, alors que je partis me doucher. Utilisant de quoi me laver, je me brossais activement les dents, fis un brushing. En sortant de la salle de bains, je vis qu'Alice était dans sa chambre.**

- Entre, Bella !

- Ça va mieux, Al ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Tu es une vraie amie. Je t'avais préparé une tenue pour aujourd'hui, comme tu n'as pas pris de rechange avec toi. **Tiens, fit-elle en me tendant un pull marron et un jean slim.**

- Merci Alice. Il ne fallait pas…

- Laisse. Ça te dit toujours cette sortie entre filles ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Hm… Je vais aller rejoindre Edward, **fis-je en voyant Jasper sur le coin de la porte. **A toute.

**Partant me changer je lavais mes affaires à la main, et les mis à sécher sur le séchoir à linge dans la buanderie. Esmé arriva à ce même moment et elle me sourit doucement.**

- Tu aurais pu les mettre dans la machine avec les autres vêtements, Bella. Tu es de la famille, d'accord ?

- Oui, M'am. Désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que ce doit te paraître étrange notre 'mode de vie' étant donné que tu as grandi avec une famille déchirée… Que font tes parents ?

- Ma mère est institutrice, et mon père était chef de police. Il travaille dans un resto aux dernières nouvelles. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Mais pour vous et Carlisle…

- Tutoie-moi, Bella. Je t'en prie.

- Pour toi et Carlisle, ça coule de source, **soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.** Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. C'est comme si vous vous étiez connus toute la vie, sans jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, sans dispute, ni rien. Mes parents s'engueulaient souvent, à cause du boulot de mon père. Etre chef de la police, ce n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand tu es à la tête d'une équipe, que tu fais tout pour retrouver les gens disparus, arrêter une prise d'otage, etc… Ma mère n'a pas supporté et je suis partie avec elle à l'autre bout du pays, où elle s'est trouvé un nouveau mari, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui n'ai plus supporté. Elle jouait un rôle, quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas avant. Alors je suis rentrée à Seattle et j'ai rencontré Paul, sans savoir qui il était au fond. Je me trompe toujours sur les gens, sur leurs intentions, leurs personnalités. Je suis la bonne poire d'Isabella Swan, qui gobe tout ce qu'on lui raconte, qui s'accroche aux gens de peur d'être seule.

- Ne dis pas cela, ma belle. Tu es une fille bien. Si ta mère est heureuse, c'est l'essentiel. Et si ton père a une vie qui lui plaît, c'est aussi l'essentiel. Mais le plus essentiel de tout, c'est que toi tu sois heureuse. Que ta vie te plaise, que ton homme t'aime, que tu aies des amis et une famille qui t'aime. C'est tout ce qui importe.

**Edward entra dans la salle de bains, et Esmé partit, nous laissant tout les deux. Je me blottis contre son torse chaud, alors qu'il embrassait le haut de mon crâne.**

- Tu veux qu'on aille se balader un peu, bébé ?

- Je ne vais pas tarder à aller à ma séance de shopping avec Alice et Rose. Je rentrerai directement chez nous après, si tu veux. Rejoins-moi là-bas, d'accord ? **Fis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. **

**Nous nous étreignîmes doucement, avant de repartir au salon, main dans la main. Alice enfilait son manteau, tandis que Rosalie mettait ses escarpins. Esmé embrassa Carlisle, en vérifiant tout dans son sac.**

- Tu viens avec nous, M'am ?

- M'am vient toujours avec nous, **s'offusqua Rosalie.** C'est une femme Cullen, elle aussi, **rit-elle.**

- Je me sentirais peut-être moins seule dans ce bâtiment fait de quatre grands murs et de dizaines et dizaines de boutiques de filles emplies de chaussures, robes, etc. **plaisantais-je.**

- Tu as intérêt à revenir avec des sacs, Isabella, gronda Alice. Une femme Cullen revient toujours avec des sacs. Règle numéro 1 !

- Quelle est la règle numéro 2 ?

- Toujours revenir avec un sac pour son homme. Flatter l'homme par un cadeau, afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'on veut de lui, **rigola Alice.** Les femmes Cullen sont dominatrices. C'est toi qui mène la danse !

- Tu en as décrété beaucoup des règles comme ça ? **Demandais-je alors que nous sortions pour monter dans la voiture.**

- Pas mal oui. Et elles sont applicables pour chacun des hommes Cullen.

- Même Emmett ? Fis-je, interloquée.

**Emmett n'était pas du genre à abdiquer face à une femme. Il était du genre viril, fier de sa personne et surtout dominateur dans toute sa splendeur.**

- Même Emmett. Et Dieu sait qu'il a du mal à me rester inférieur, **avoua Rosalie.** Le pire c'est au lit.

- Pas la peine de tout déballer, Madame Emmett Cullen, **fit Emmett en attrapant Rosalie par l'arrière.** Je t'interdis de dire des choses à mon sujet en mon absence… Sinon je te jure que je révèle tes secrets.

- Ah oui ? Lesquels, Cullen ?

- Seconde. Franklin High School. Tu étais très… très différente d'aujourd'hui… Tu ne tiens pas à que je raconte cela, Rosie ?

- Emmett Downey Cullen, si tu racontes cela, tu finis au canapé cette nuit ! C'est clair ?

- Mais Rosie….

- A ce soir mon amour ! **Conclut-elle en l'embrassant à la va vite et en s'installant dans la Mercedes.**

**J'embrassais Edward une dernière fois, alors qu'Emmett sifflotait pour nous embêter, et je rejoignis Rosalie dans la voiture. Me mettant à l'arrière avec Esmé, nous partîmes enfin pour le centre commercial. Laissant Rosalie et Alice devant, je restais en retrait avec Esmé.**

- Bon, on va faire les vêtements en premier ! Après on ira faire les chaussures, et après la lingerie. Nous d'abord, les mecs après, **pépia Alice.**

**Alice nous fit essayer des tonnes de vêtements, tellement que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête tant il y en avait. Ma 'garce' de belle-sœur réussit à me faire acheter une jupe et une robe, ainsi que des hauts**

- Tu es horrible de me faire chanter comme ça, Alice.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, **me nargua Alice.** Et puis en plus, ces fringues te vont super bien. N'est-ce pas Rose ?

- Ouaip, **acquiesça Rosalie, dans les nuag****es.** Tu as des jambes magnifiques. J'aimerai avoir les mêmes.

- TU as de belles jambes, Rose ! Emmett aurait été là, il te l'aurait dit aussi !

**Nous continuâmes notre moment shopping, avant de faire une pause pour manger. Alice avait des dizaines de sac****s, emplis de fringues de toutes marques ****et**** de lingerie. Il restait les chaussures, et Esmé m'avait prévenue que Rosalie devenait une furie devant ****ces dernières****. Autant le dada d'Alice était les vêtements, Rosalie c'était les chaussures.**

- J'ai hâte d'aller voir s'ils ont mis la nouvelle collection des Louboutins et des Mellow Yellow ! Emmett va me tuer… Mais bon ! On ne fait les soldes qu'une fois…

- Une fois par semaine, tu veux dire ? **La charriais-je.**

- Ouais, **rit-elle.** Chaque semaine ça change. Les vendeurs nous appellent par nos prénoms, tellement ils nous connaissent.

**Nous repartîmes vider les magasins, et en ressortant je croisais un visage qui m'avait été familier durant ma jeunesse avec mon père et ma mère, accompagné de son père, désormais en fauteuil roulant.**

- Jacob ! Billy !

- Isabella ? C'est bien toi ? Tu n'as pas changé !

- Merci Jake, toi non plus. Comment vous allez ? Ça fait si longtemps !

- Bella, on va au Starbucks en face, on t'y attend, d'accord ? **Me fit Rosalie.**

- Ouais, merci Rose !

**Mes amies partirent au café, alors que je prenais des nouvelles de**** Jacob et sa famille. Ses sœurs jumelles, Rachel et Rebecca avaient trouvé l'amour, et s'étaient mariées, l'une à Honolulu, l'autre à Los Angeles. Leur mère, Sarah, était morte d'un cancer quand Rebecca avait trouvé un poste d'assistante à ****Hawaï****. Elle s'y était installée quelques temps après, et avait finalement rencontré son mari. Rachel, elle, était restée une bonne année après la mort de sa mère, afin d'aider Jacob et Billy. Elle avait finalement quitté le nid familial pour**** Los Angeles, et était devenue avocate là-bas. Son mari était juré dans une affaire qu'elle traitait, et ce fut le coup de foudre.**

- Et toi Jake ? Que fais-tu maintenant ?

- Je suis mécano à Seattle. Et toi ?_  
_

- Je suis revenue de Rio il y a quelques jours. Des petites vacances.

- Ton père va bien ? **Me demanda Billy.**

- Il était en cure de désintoxication il y a deux mois, mais aux dernières nouvelles il bosse dans un resto. C'est ce que m'a dit mon beau-père.

- Mariée ?

- Pas encore. Je viens d'aménager avec Edward il y a tous justes deux jours.

- Oh je vois.

- Tenez, je vous donne mon adresse, **fis-je en l'écrivant sur un ticket de caisse, **venez manger demain soir si vous voulez, j'essayerai de ramener Charlie. D'accord ?

- Avec grand plaisir, Bella. Je suis content de t'avoir revu. On se dit à demain, alors ? **Fit Billy.**

- Oui, disons… Huit heures trente chez moi ?

- Parfait ! On y sera, Bella ! **Sourit Jacob.** Tu es toujours aussi belle en tout cas.

- Merci, Jake. A demain, bonne journée.

- De même, Isabella.

**Je partis rejoindre mes amies au Starbucks qui sirotaient leur café tranquillement. Je m'installais à côté d'Alice, et j'attendais leurs questions plus que déplacées.**

- Ce gars en pince pour toi, **sortit Alice.**

- C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance, **commentais-je.** On a passé toute notre enfance ensemble… Ou du moins, avant que je ne parte avec Renée.

- Dem, **cria Rosalie.** Un chocolat liégeois pour ma copine, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de soucis, princesse ! Fit l'italien au comptoir.

- Raconte-nous tout.

**Les filles surent tout de ma 'relation' amicale avec Jacob après deux bons chocolats liégeois. Alice m'admirait, Rosalie me jalousait, et Esmé était contente que je renoue avec mon meilleur ami. Mes belles-sœurs me déposèrent au supermarché, afin de faire quelques courses. Edward lisait quand je rentrais enfin, chargée comme une mule.**

- Tu aurais pu sonner, je serais venu t'aider, amour, **me fit-il en me prenant des sacs des mains. **

- Ça allait, t'en fais pas. Au fait, on a des invités demain soir.

- Ah oui ? **Me demanda t-il.**

- Ouais. Jacob, mon ami d'enfance, son père et il faut que j'appelle Charlie… Ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde qu'il connaît, je pense.

- D'accord. Tu les as invités pour quelle heure ?

- Vingt heures trente.

**Nous rangeâmes les courses dans les placards et le frigo, avant d'appeler Charlie, qui répondit presque aussitôt.**

_- Allô ?_

- Papa ? C'est Bella.

_- Bella ? Je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone. Comment tu vas ?_

- Bien et toi ?

_- Je vais bien, ça fait un mois que je suis sorti de cure, et là je travaille dans un restau. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?_

- Je suis revenue à Seattle.

_- C'est super ça, je suis content que tu sois rentrée, ma fille._

- Justement… Je t'appelle parce que j'ai croisé Jacob et Billy cet après-midi. Je les ai invités à manger demain soir, et j'ai pensé que c'était bien de t'inviter aussi. Si tu peux.

_- Avec grand plaisir, Bella. C'est ma journée de repos, en plus._

- Rendez-vous huit heures trente chez moi ?

_- Parfait. Je peux amener quelqu'un ?_

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, papa ?

_- Oui. Je t'en parle demain. Tu veux me retrouver au café demain après-midi ? Je te raconterai tout._

- Pas de soucis, papa. Quelle heure tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?

_- 15 heures ? Si ça te va ?_

- Ouais, parfait. A demain, alors. Bonne soirée, papa. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

_- Toi aussi ma puce, tu m'as manqué. A demain. Passe le bonsoir à Edward._

- Pas de soucis. De même à ta compagne.

**Je raccrochais, et me serrais contre Edward. Mon père était heureux, moi aussi. Après manger, ****Edward m'amena dans la chambre et me montra combien il m'aimait, me faisant l'amour de la plus douce des façons. Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre, épuisés de nos journées respectives.**_  
_


	16. Découverte d'un monde presque parfait

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le seizième chapitre de LFDC, qui j'espère vous plaira. Petite note à part, il y aura des sous-titrages dans le chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi d'ailleurs. Merci d'être toujours aussi présentes, vous êtes des amours, et merci à ma Bubulle Miaou de me soutenir peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer :)

* * *

• Leia26 : Merci de ta review, j'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre ! :)

• Fanny : Il fait pas peur, Scream :O Moi je les ai tous vu j'en étais morte de rire ! XDD

• Saphira : Certes, mais à mon avis, il va moins rire en taule ^^' C'est net que les personnes ayant été violées ou maltraitées gardent des séquelles souvent à vie, donc ce n'est pas... Fair play. Merci de tes reviews !

• Claire : En effet, Jacob apporte avec lui (sans le savoir) une petite dose de folie. Mais on verra comment ils vont tous s'en sortir. On en sait plus sur la compagne de Charlie dans ce chapitre, en effet. J'espère que ça te plaira. Tu me manques Hookette 3

* * *

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et à bientôt :)

* * *

« Les liens se font et se défont, c'est la vie. Un matin, l'autre reste et l'un part, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Je ne peux pas tout donner à l'autre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tète. Je ne veux pas bâtir ma vie sur les sentiments parce que les sentiments changent. Ils sont fragiles et incertains. Tu les crois profonds et ils sont soumis à une jupe qui passe, à un sourire enjôleur. »

_Guillaume Musso._

* * *

**Je passais ma matinée toute entière à préparer mon tajine, avant qu'Edward ne doive m'arrêter pour aller m'habiller pour retrouver mon père. Je tournais en bourrique intérieurement, rien que de savoir que j'allais revoir mon père. Je savais qu'il ne parlerait pas de façon déplacée avec moi, la vie privée restant la vie privée. **

- A ce soir, bébé. Je ne serais pas tard, t'en fais pas.

**Grimpant dans ma voiture, je partis au café où mon père et moi avions l'habitude de nous rencontrer avant. Charlie était déjà arrivé, il m'attendait devant le café. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche. **

- Bella…

- Papa, **fis-je en l'étreignant.** Comment tu vas ?

- Super, et toi ?

- Bien.

**Nous nous assîmes à l'extérieur, et un serveur vint prendre notre commande peu de temps après. Enlevant nos vestes, nous nous mîmes à l'aise pour discuter. **

- Alors comme ça tu as aménagé avec Edward ? Mes félicitations, Bella.

- Merci. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un.

- Oui…

- Dis-m'en plus ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as refait ta vie, papa.

- Elle s'appelle Sue. Je l'ai rencontré en cure… Elle venait voir sa fille, Leah. On a tissé des liens et quand je suis sorti on s'est revus… Depuis, on ne s'est plus quitté.

- Sa fille est une… Alcoolique ?

- Non, elle est en cure de désintoxication pour consommation accrue de drogues. Enfin bref. Sue est une super femme, elle est douce, attentionnée. Et puis elle a un niveau fou en cuisine. Comme toi. Tes petits plats me manquent. Tu me manques. Mais tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne, et on semble heureux chacun de notre côté.

- Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, papa. Toi aussi tu me manques. Ce n'est pas maman qui prendrait de mes nouvelles, en tout cas. Phil lui prends tout son temps, et l'école aussi. Heureusement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une mère avec celle d'Edward. Elle est super.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père, mais je ferais tout maintenant pour que tu saches que je suis là, Bells. J'ai tiré des leçons de mes conneries, je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. Je me rattraperai. Je sais que j'ai loupé plein de choses comme ta remise de diplômes, tout ça, mais tu as encore plein de choses à vivre. Peut-on rattraper le temps perdu ?

- Évidemment qu'on le peut, **fis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne.**

**Après avoir pris un café, nous partîmes nous balader dans les rues de Seattle, où nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Nous étions tout les deux des êtres maladroits, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que Charlie était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour reconstruire la complicité et les liens père-fille que nous avions auparavant. **

- Je suppose qu'après l'emménagement, ça sera un mariage, ou un bébé…

- On n'en est pas encore là, Papa. Mais oui, un jour ce sera ça. Et je suis certaine que tu seras un super papy ! Comme tu as été un super papa, ça ne devrait pas être dur. Mais avant, il y a déjà un bébé à venir dans la famille d'Edward… Je serais TataBella avant d'être MamaBella, **ris-je.** Alice est enceinte.

- C'est génial, ça !

- Tu veux que je les invite ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vus.

- Ça ne va pas te faire trop de monde ?

- Du tout, Papa. Puis ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai mon père à manger, **souris-je.** Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré, en plus. Tu permets que j'appelle Alice pour les inviter ?

- Bien sûr, Bells.

**Je pris mon téléphone et appelait Alice, mais je tombais sur Jasper. **

_- Hey, Bella, ça va ?_

- Nickel. Je t'appelle afin de vous inviter, ainsi que vos parents à manger ce soir. Mon père est là, et… J'aimerai pour une fois vous avoir tous autour d'une table. Il y aura aussi mon meilleur ami, Jacob, et son père. Ça vous dit ? Je cuisine un tajine.

_- Avec grand plaisir. Quelle heure ?_

- Quand vous voulez, je comptais rentrer dans l'heure après avoir redéposé Charlie chez lui.

_- Pas de soucis, Bells. C'est Alice qui va être contente, elle adore ton tajine. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _

- Si vous pouviez ramener un gâteau 12 part, ce serait pas mal. Laisse Alice choisir, si tu veux. On se dit à tout à l'heure alors…

_- Ça marche ! _

**Je raccrochais, déposais Charlie et lui et je rentrais enfin à la maison. Edward n'était pas encore rentré, et j'en profitais pour prendre un bon bain chaud et moussant. Je sortis de là une demi-heure après et me vêtis d'une robe noire en dentelle sur les manches et les épaules. La porte d'entrée claqua et Edward arriva derrière moi, caressant mes hanches de ses grandes mains. **

- Salut ma princesse. Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

- Génial. J'ai invité ta famille, histoire d'avoir un grand repas de famille.

- Tu as assez avec un tajine ?

- C'est un tajine pour 14, bébé. Il y a assez pour tout le monde. On sera 11, et en considérant qu'Emmett et Alice mangent pour 2, ça fait tout juste 14, **ris-je.**

- Tu es superbe, en tout cas. Cette robe te va super bien.

- Merci. Allez va te doucher, je vais mettre la table.

**Alice, Rosalie, Esmé ainsi que les garçons arrivèrent peu de temps après que j'aie commencé à mettre la table, les filles m'aidant à tout installer. Alice avait revêtu une jupe noire arrivant au dessus des genoux, avec une tunique en satin de la même couleur, et sa paire de Louboutin qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Rosalie, quant à elle, avait mis un jean clair, un décolleté rouge et une paire de Mellow Yellow assorties à son haut. Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, ma meilleure amie fut la première à sauter sur la porte, et elle découvrit Charlie, accompagné de Sue. **

- Tu as osé nous cacher cela, Charlie Swan ? **Fit-elle en plaisantant.** Je suis Alice, contente de vous rencontrer, madame.

- Alice, je te présente Sue Clearwater.

- Enchantée Alice. Nous sommes un peu en avance, cela ne dérange pas ?

- Non, non, entrez, **intimais-je.** Je suis Bella, **me présentais-je en posant mon tablier.**

- La fameuse Bella. Charlie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, **m'avoua t-elle en me faisant la bise.**

- De même. Enfin, il m'a expliqué aujourd'hui. Voici Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esmé et Carlisle, ma belle-famille, et voici Edward, mon compagnon.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Tu es bien entourée en tout cas, Bella.

**Edward alla ouvrir avec Emmett et Jasper les bouteilles et ils les disposèrent sur le chemin de table. Demandant à chacun ce qu'il désirait à boire, les verres furent donnés, et la sonnette retentit une dernière fois, signe que Jacob et Billy venaient d'arriver. **

- Bella !

- Salut Jake. Comment ça va ?

- Nickel.

- Super alors. Entrez, donc que je vous présente ma famille.

**Une fois tous servis d'un verre, nous trinquâmes à tout ce qui n'avait pas été trinqué, c'est-à-dire mon emménagement avec Edward, la relation entre Charlie et Sue, les retrouvailles avec Jacob, et surtout la grossesse d'Alice. **

- Je suis content de voir que tu es heureuse, **me fit Jacob alors que nous mettions les différentes entrées sur la table.** Edward a l'air d'être un type bien.

- Il l'est. Je suis heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et toi, quoi de neuf niveau amours ?

- Je suis papa.

- Ah oui ? Mes félicitations, Jacob. Tu n'as pas amené la maman avec toi ?

- Elle… Elle n'est plus de ce monde, **fit-il tristement.**

- Oh merde, Jake, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Jane m'a laissé quelque chose pour me rappeler d'elle… Un petit garçon et une petite fille de dix mois.

**Jacob avait eu des jumeaux, et les élevait seul sans celle qui les avait portés et mis au monde. Cela me fit mal au cœur car je ressentais la peine de Jacob et le mal qu'il devait se donner afin d'élever au mieux ses deux enfants. **

- Comment ils s'appellent ? Si jamais tu as besoin de les faire garder, Jake, tu sais que je suis là, d'accord ?

- Merci. Ils s'appellent Zoé et Flynn. Je peux te les présenter demain, si tu veux. Ils sont avec la mère de Jane jusque demain matin.

- Avec grand plaisir, Jake.

**Nous mangeâmes l'entrée, avant d'entamer le tajine que j'avais préparé. Nous fîmes une pause après le plat principal, qui était assez conséquent. Je retrouvais Edward le moment d'un câlin dans ses bras et d'un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. De la musique avait été mise en route, et je vis Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'Esmé et Carlisle se mettre à danser dans mon salon. Ma meilleure amie se mit soudainement à pleurer sans que personne ne sache pourquoi et je partis la serrer contre moi. **

- Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien… Les hormones…

- T'es sûre ?

- Ouais, je crois, **renifla t-elle.** C'est sur cette chanson là que j'ai rencontré Jazz, et ça fait juste tout drôle.

**La soirée se finit sur les coups de deux heures du matin, Charlie et Billy presque bras dessous, Jacob ami avec Emmett sur Facebook, et Alice et Rosalie avaient intégré Sue dans leurs sorties shopping. Ma belle-sœur avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, épuisée. Edward et moi allâmes dormir après avoir nettoyé et rangé, Alice ayant été amenée dans notre chambre à coucher. La nuit fut courte, et à notre réveil, notre sœur préparait le café et semblait avoir fait des pancakes. **

- Je me suis permise, j'étais levée depuis 6 heures…

- Pas de soucis, Al, **fis-je en m'étirant.**

**Nous déjeunâmes en silence, Edward semblant avoir du mal à émerger. Passant ma main sur sa cuisse, il me regarda et me sourit. Mon chéri et moi nous douchâmes ensemble, profitant de ce moment d'intimité pour nous câliner. Une fois habillés, nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper, qui était arrivé entre temps. Il embrassait le ventre peu rond de sa chérie, tout en la couvrant de surnoms affectueux tout à fait mignons. **

- Oups, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… **S'excusa Jasper en s'asseyant près d'Alice. **

- Tu pouvais continuer, Jazz. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble.

- On va y aller, de toute façon, **fit Alice. **On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps… Nous avons des projets d'avenir à faire, **continua t-elle en embrassant Jasper. **

**Nous raccompagnâmes Jasper et Alice à la porte une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié qu'ils avaient tout en main, et après leur départ, je poussais mon homme dans notre chambre, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Montant sur lui, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage, avant de lui enlever son t-shirt et de continuer mes embrassades sur son torse imberbe. **

- Tu sais que tu es en train de me rendre fou ?

- Ouep, je sais. Et ce que je sais, c'est que tu sas que tu aimes ça.

**Il se mit à rire, et je remontais vers lui. Allongée sur son torse, ses doigts caressaient doucement mes cheveux. J'étais si bien contre lui que rien n'aurait pu m'y déloger. **

- Est-ce que si je te dis que de voir Alice enceinte me donne des envies de paternité, tu me crois ? **Me demanda t-il. **

**Je me redressais afin de lui faire face. Mon homme était en train de lire en moi, cherchant à analyser ma réaction suite à sa révélation. Tentant de me ressaisir – de façon inconsciente – je le regardais droit dans les yeux. **

- Évidemment. Moi aussi ça me donne envie…

- Mais ?

**Il m'avait foutrement démasquée. On venait à peine de se retrouver qu'il pensait déjà à fonder une famille avec moi, pour combler une envie, voire de la jalousie envers sa sœur. Le fait qu'il veuille faire pareil que sa sœur me donnait envie de le gifler fortement afin de lui remettre les idées en places. **

- Bella ?

- J'ai envie de faire pipi, tu permets ?

**Je me levais, et m'enfermais dans les toilettes. La panique commençait à habiter chaque pourcentage de ma peau, elle hérissait chacun de mes poils, et ma respiration devait saccadée. Le problème n'était pas le fait qu'Edward décide de fonder une famille. Le souci c'était qu'il veuille en fonder une avec moi. Et ça, je n'étais pas prête. Du tout. **

**J'entendais Edward frapper à la porte, m'appelant et me suppliant de sortir pour en parler. J'avais vécu trop de choses horribles, mon corps était trop abîmé et souillé pour que je puisse à présent penser à fonder une famille. **

_Après tout, peut-être qu'Edward se rends juste compte que le temps passe, qu'il vieillit et que voir Alice et Jasper aussi heureux n'ont fait qu'accroître ce désir… _**Me souffla ma conscience. **

- Bella, ouvres-moi. Je t'en supplie. J'aurais jamais du dire ça, bébé. Je suis désolé.

**Je soupirais, fis pipi, et sortis, les joues humides. Au passage, je flanquais doucement mon poing dans le torse d'Edward, qui m'attrapa par la main. Il s'assit sur le lit, tenant mes mains dans les siennes, alors que j'étais debout face à lui. **

- Je n'aurais pas dû, bébé. Vraiment. C'est juste que…

- Que tu te rends compte que tu vieillis de jour en jour, et que le fait de devenir parents semble être quelque chose de superbe à vivre ? Et bien saches que moi, je ne suis pas prête, monsieur Je-veux-tout-en-même-temps. Ce n'est pas contre toi, **soufflais-je en caressant sa joue,** c'est juste que j'ai besoin de me remettre de certaines choses du passé, et que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, **concluais-je en collant mon front contre le sien.** Ne m'en veux pas, et si tu veux vraiment un enfant, je ne t'empêcherai pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

**Il baissa la tête et je partis dans le salon, me mettant en boule sur le canapé. Edward ne vint pas me retrouver, et nous restâmes comme ça un long moment. Si longtemps que je pris ma veste, mon sac ainsi que mes clefs et partis faire un tour chez Jacob. **

- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Pas trop, Jake, **fis-je les larmes aux yeux.** Je peux entrer ? A moins que tu sois occupé…

- Non, non. Entre, je t'en prie.

**Il ouvrit sa porte en grand, et je me blottis contre son torse chaud. Des bruits d'enfants retentirent, et j'essuyais mes larmes. Les enfants de Jake étaient dans le salon, en train de jouer sagement dans leur petit parc en bois. **

- Je te présente Flynn et Zoé.

- Ils sont magnifiques.

**Les deux enfants avaient tout de Jacob : ses yeux, ses cheveux, la forme de son visage, ses lèvres pleines. Je regardais Jake, et il prit Flynn dans ses bras. **

- Voici TataBella, Flynn.

- AAB'AA ! **Fit le petit bébé en se penchant vers moi.** AAB'AA !

- Prends-le dans tes bras, Bells.

**Jake me tendit Flynn, et je le pris contre moi. Il sentait bon l'amande douce et ses yeux d'un noir ébène me fixaient sans cesse, avant de me faire un énorme sourire, et je remarquais quelques petites dents dans sa bouche. **

- Tu veux un café ? **Me demanda Jake.**

- Avec plaisir.

**Je reposais Flynn dans le parc avec sa sœur, et m'installais au bar américain en face de Jacob. Il avait une de ces machines à café révolutionnaire, avec comme café des dosettes rondes en papier. **

- Tu es moderne, dis donc.

- Ne change pas de sujet, Bells. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu accoures me voir ? C'est Edward ?

- Ouais… On s'est engueulés…

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Aux enfants. Edward en veut le plus rapidement possible… Je conçois qu'il ait des envies, mais de là à s'y mettre de suite, comme ça… Et puis ce n'est pas avec mon passé qu'il…

**Jake arqua un sourcil. Il n'était pas au courant pour Paul. Evidemment. J'allais devoir tout lui raconter, dans les moindres détails. De mon départ avec Renée jusqu'à mon retour à Seattle, ma rencontre avec Paul, ma descente aux enfers… **

- Tu as du temps devant toi, j'espère. Parce que ça va prendre du temps pour tout t'expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps, Bells.

**Je commençais alors à raconter mon passé, omettant volontairement certains détails que je ne voulais pas subir encore une fois. Je vis Jake passer par toutes les couleurs alors que je narrais toute ma vie depuis mon retour à Seattle. Il avait blêmi face à la violence de Paul, rougit de colère quand il était allé trop loin. **

- Maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'hésite tant, Jake. J'ai mes raisons.

- Je n'appelle pas ça des raisons, Bella, **cingla Jacob. **J'appelle ça de la facilité. Edward t'a prouvé qu'il vous voyait, de façon indirecte, ensemble pour le restant de vos jours. Et toi, tu prétexte un soit disant passé, afin de retarder l'échéance. Mais tu as peur de quoi, au juste ? En refusant ses preuves d'amour, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est le faire fuir. Je vous ai observé hier soir. Et crois-moi, Edward est mordu de toi, tout comme toi. Fais-toi confiance. Tu l'aimes ? Il t'aime ? Alors tu attends quoi pour vivre ta vie à fond avec lui ? Tu attends quoi pour fonder TA famille avec lui ?

**Sa remarque fit 'tilt' dans ma tête. Au fond, je savais que la fautive n'était rien d'autre que moi, que je faisais un blocage total sur le futur à cause de mon passé et que cela ne devait pas déteindre sur ma relation avec Edward. Le passé ne devait pas engloutir le présent et le futur. Soupirant, je mis mon manteau, embrassais les petits, avant d'aller devant la porte d'entrée. **

- Merci Jake. Emmènes-moi tes petits quand tu veux, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, Bells.

**Nous nous étreignîmes longuement, et je partis. Ce fut penaude que je rentrais à l'appart, tête baissée. N'osant pas regarder Edward qui était assis sur le canapé, j'enlevais mon manteau et mes chaussures. Il vint me trouver, serrant son torse contre mon dos. **

- Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, **fis-je en me retournant face à lui. **

**Ma main caressèrent sa joue, et il s'y frotta délibérément. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'embrassa tendrement, avant d'émettre un petit sourire. **

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir, **soufflais-je. **Ce que j'ai dit était horrible.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi, **avoua Edward.** Je n t'en ai jamais voulu, bébé. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Veux-tu manger un bout ?

- J'ai trop faim, ouais. Mais je fais la cuisine.

- Sous-entends-tu que je cuisine mal ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien, je le pense fortement, **ris-je.**

**Nous mangeâmes un poulet au four avec des pommes noisettes, et après le repas, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour regarder la télé ensemble. Ma tête reposait sur les jambes d'Edward, et ses mains caressaient doucement ma chevelure chocolatée. Je réussis même à m'endormir comme ça, contre lui. Je me surpris à rêver de moi et Edward, avec un enfant merveilleux dans les bras. Ses cheveux avaient une teinte rousse, un mélange de ma tignasse et de celle d'Edward, ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé, et sa peau aussi pâle que la mienne. Nous étions heureux. Parents et heureux. Et puis tout devint sombre, et le visage de Paul apparut. **

- NON ! Pas elle ! Nooon, **fis-je en me réveillant en un sursaut et en reprenant mon souffle. **

- Tout va bien amour ?

- Juste un rêve, bébé. C'est fini, c'est bon.

**Me concentrant sur la télé, mon esprit chassa ce rêve au loin à mon plus grand plaisir, alors qu'Edward riait des blagues d'un comique à l'air louche. **

- Bébé ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- J'ai envie, **fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, sentant mes joues chauffer. **

**Edward me porta dans la chambre, avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau découverte. Il enleva lentement mon haut, caressant mes seins encore dans le soutien-gorge, et embrassa mon ventre avec **

**Fermant les yeux, je me laissais totalement aller dans le plaisir que m'offrait mon conjoint, sa bouche dessinant un passage jusque le bas de mon ventre plat. Je me surpris même à gémir sous ses caresses, alors qu'il déboutonnait mon jean de ses fins doigts et crochetait mon boxer blanc à pois noir. **

- Tu es toujours habillé, **notifiais-je.**

- Toi d'abord, **me répondit-il.** Ton plaisir prime sur le mien, mon ange.

**Je sens son sexe dressé contre mes fesses, et je le supplie du regard, pantelante, pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec moi, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il entama de longs mouvements en moi, me rendant de plus impatiente. Les vagues du plaisir m'envahirent trop rapidement suivi de lui, et je grognais quand il se retira de moi. Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre un moment, avant d'aller nous doucher. **

- Nous pourrions aller nous balader, si tu veux… **M'insuffla Edward au creux de l'oreille.**

- Oui, avec grand plaisir, **acceptais-je. **

**Nous nous habillâmes de façon décontractée, avant de sortir prendre l'air, main dans la main. Montant dans la Volvo de mon homme, il me conduisit vers le parc Carkeek, sur la côte ouest de la ville. Nous baladant sur les sentiers tracés par la direction du parc, nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, mais une question demeurait en moi. **

- Edward ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, mon ange.

- Tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi ?

- Non, en fait.

**Je restais le fixer, bouche bée, et il se mit à rire, avant de me serrer contre lui, sa bouche arrivant à mon oreille.**

- Question idiote, réponse idiote, bébé.

- Je suppose que c'est un oui.

- En effet.

- Alors… Je veux bien avoir des bébés avec toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Nous sommes comme je dirais, destinés à être ensemble. Nous avons tous deux vécus des choses. Et le présent a tiré des leçons du passé. Il faut avancer, tu vois ? Prendre sa vie en main. Et si tu désires avoir des enfants avec moi, alors je suis d'accord, **fis-je en embrassant sa joue.**

- Tu sais que je suis assez… Conventionnel…

- Oui, amour, je le sais. Bien que des fois, c'est chiant, **ris-je.**

- Tu trouves mes manières chiantes. C'est Esmé qui va être contente… **Minauda t-il.**

- Mais non, ris-je à l'éclat. Je n'ai pas dit ça, bébé.

- Alors épouse-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Épouses-moi. C'est… comme ça qu'on arrive à la conception d'un enfant… On aménage ensemble, on se marie et après on fait des bébés.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait ta demande 'officielle'. Tu n'as pas la bague, tu ne m'as pas amenée au restau, où tu aurais caché la bague dans mon gâteau, qui m'aurait fait m'étouffer… Tu ne t'es pas mis à genoux non plus. Alors non, monsieur Cullen, je ne t'épouserai pas. Pas comme ça.

- Vous êtes pointilleuse sur les détails, mademoiselle Swan.

- Est-ce pour te déplaire ?

- Pas le moins du monde, **fit-il en souriant.** Au contraire, votre arrogance me donne encore plus envie de vous.

- Pourquoi me vouvoyer ?

- Pourquoi me poser toutes ces questions ?

- Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai…

- Mais c'est qu'elle est vilaine, la fifille.

- Vilaine, moi ? **M'offusquais-je.**

- Ouais. Tu cherches l'embrouille.

- N'importe quoi !

**Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et nous continuâmes notre balade, riant et s'aimant. On se cherchait mutuellement, se lançant des petites piques. Nous rentrâmes tardivement, après avoir été cherché de quoi manger au traiteur chinois. **

- Ch'est les meilleurs chuchis que ch'ai chamais manché. Ch'avais même pas qu'il y en avait un ichi, **fit Edward. **

- On allait souvent manger là-bas avec Charlie.

- Ça fait longtemps.

- Dis que je suis vieille, **m'écriais-je.**

- Tu as des rides qui apparaissent.

- Tu déconnes ?

**Je partis en courant dans la salle de bains regarder, et j'entendais Edward à l'autre bout de l'appartement se marrer comme un con. Lui sautant dessus, je frappais son torse musclé, et il souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de ses conneries. **

- Tu es un vaurien.

- Je t'aime.

- M'en fiche. Tu restes un vaurien.

- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

- Je crois que là, tu viens de signer ton contrat de divorce.

- On n'est même pas mariés !

- Divorce avant l'heure… C'est bête, mais je crois que notre mariage vient d'être annulé, par ta faute en plus.

- Petite chipie.

- Vaurien.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

**Il embrassa fougueusement mes lèvres, et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. **

- Partie de jambes en l'air remise…

**Je partis ouvrir, et je vis Jacob avec ses deux petits sur le pas de la porte. Flynn tendit les bras vers moi, et je le pris contre ma poitrine. **

- Entre, Jake.

- Merci Bells. Salut Ed, **fit Jacob en serrant la main de mon homme. **Désolé de passer à l'improviste…

- Pas de soucis, on ne faisait rien de spécial. Que se passe t-il ?

- Je dois aller chez des amis, ce soir et…

- Bien sûr… Je serais ravie de te garder tes deux bouts.

- C'est vrai ?

- Évidemment. Je t'ai dis quand tu voulais.

- Tu es super, Bells. Tu descends avec moi chercher les affaires ?** Fit-il à l'intention d'Edward. **

**Mon homme hocha la tête, embrassa mon front, et descendis avec Jacob chercher les affaires de Zoé et Flynn dans sa voiture. Les deux hommes revinrent une dizaine de minutes après, chargés. Jacob et Edward allèrent mettre en place les lits parapluie dans notre chambre pendant que j'occupais les deux bébés. **

- AA'BAA !

- Oui, mon chéri, c'est moi, TataBella. Tu vas rester avec moi, Edward et Zoé un petit moment, pendant que Papa va s'amuser un peu, d'accord ?

- Vi, AA'BAA ! AA'BAA, ma, Oé… _[Oui, TataBella ! TataBella, moi, Zoé…]_

- Edward.

- Ward ?

- Si tu veux, oui.

- Ma, Oé, AA'BAA, Ward ! Vi vi vi ! **Fit le petit en tapant dans ses mains.** Oé, Oé, AA'BAA mama ta et ma !** Continua t-il en allant à quatre pattes pour rejoindre sa sœur qui jouait tranquillement. **_[Moi, Zoé, TataBella, Edward ! Oui, oui, oui. Zoé, Zoé, TataBella est la maman de toi et moi !]_

**La petite me regarda, et vint jusqu'à moi pour serrer une de mes jambes dans ses petits bras potelés. **

- Bi'ou, AA'BAA. Papa 'a pas mama… Mama pu 'a… Pa'tie. _[Bisous, TataBella. Papa mais pas de maman… Maman est plus là… Partie.]_

- Oui, je sais ma puce. Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous avez un papa qui vous aime fort fort fort, et un papy aussi, qui vous aime encore plus fort.

- Et AA'BAA aime 'ou, **souleva Flynn.** _[Et TataBella nous aime]_

**Je pris Zoé dans mes bras, et allait me poser sur le canapé. Flynn nous rejoignit, se mettant à côté de moi. J'allumais la TV et zappais jusque la chaîne de dessins animés. **

**Pendant ce temps, Edward et Jacob semblaient galérer à déplier les lits parapluie dans la chambre. Ils en profitèrent pour parler de tout et de rien, apprenant à mieux se connaître. **

- Et donc tu as rencontré Bella comment ?

- On était voisins. J'habitais l'appartement à côté, on ne se croisait pas souvent, je crois même qu'on s'évitait… Enfin bref. C'est grâce à Charlie, parce qu'il suppliait Bella de le laisser entrer. Il avait des soucis, je l'ai hébergé et elle a voulu le virer de chez moi… Et voilà, on a appris à se connaître, certes avec des hauts et des bas, qu'elle t'a peut-être confié…

- Ouais, le cas « Paul »… Si j'avais su, je te jure que je l'aurais traqué.

- Il va être jugé, Bella a porté plainte contre lui.

- Ça n'a pas dû être évident, j'imagine. Enfin bon ce qui est fait est fait… Je crois que de l'aide s'impose, pour ces lits parapluie, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais… J'pensais ça plus facile que ça…

- Comme quoi la technologie n'a finalement rien de bon, **rit Jacob.** Allons voir Bella.

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Bella s'était endormie, Zoé et Flynn contre elles, eux aussi endormis. La télé était allumée, Monstres et Cie marchant pour les mouches. Les deux garçons sourirent, et Edward décrocha le téléphone pour appeler ses frères au secours. Ils arrivèrent de façon silencieusement, et Alice fut attendrie par le tableau de Bella, les deux enfants endormis contre elle. Les lits parapluie furent montés en une heure, après avoir galéré à comprendre comment ça se montait. Edward réveilla doucement Bella, et elle coucha Zoé et Flynn de façon délicate. **

- Je les ai fait manger avant de partir de la maison, donc ne te tracasse pas. S'ils se réveillent, donne leur un biberon d'eau. Au petit-déjeuner, un biberon de 150 ml avec du chocolat en poudre. Je ne sais pas si je passe les prendre demain matin ou… Tout est dans le sac, en tout cas.

- Prends ton temps. Je peux les garder jusque demain après-midi sans soucis, Jake.

- Tu es vraiment super, Bells. Allez, je file. Merci pour tout, encore une fois.

- De rien. Amuses-toi bien. Pas trop d'excès, quand même, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets, Tata.

- Allez, barres-toi, petit con, **ris-je.** A demain.

- A demain, Bells.

**Mon meilleur ami s'en alla et je partis contre Edward. Emmett et Alice riaient devant le dessin animé, tandis que Jasper lisait un magazine et que Rosalie rangeait les affaires des petits. **

- Je peux aller les voir, Bella ?

- Oui, vas-y, Rose.

**Mon amie partit dans notre chambre, alors que je me préparais un café, Edward me tenant par la taille. **

- Vous voulez rester manger ? **Demandais-je à mes invités.**

- Moi je ne dis pas non, **fit Alice.**

- Pareil ! **Avoua Emmett.**

**Regardant ce qu'il y avait au frigo et au congélateur, je décidais de cuisiner des cuisses de poulets avec des légumes. Sortant tous les ingrédients, Edward prépara une salade composée de riz, de thon et de tomates. **

- Ils sont si paisibles, **fit Rosalie en s'installant au bar.**

- Ce sont de vrais anges.

- On reste manger, bébé, **fit Emmett.** T'es d'accord ?

- Oui, parfaitement d'accord, **acquiesça Rosalie.** Tu nous prépares quoi de beau ?

- En entrée une salade avec du riz, du thon et des tomates, et en plat, du poulet avec des légumes.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, ça ira. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

- Tu as du Schweppes Agrum ?

- Ouaip.

- Si tu veux, je peux mettre la table.

- Ah je veux bien, tiens. C'est gentil, Rose.

**Je sortis les verres, et en remplit un avec du Schweppes. Je rajoutais même un glaçon avec et le donnais à ma belle-sœur. Elle mit la table, et se mit à côté d'Emmett sur le canapé. **

- AA'BAA ! **Entendis-je de notre chambre.**

- Ah, on dirait que Flynn est réveillé. J'arrive, **fis-je à Edward. **

**Allant rejoindre le petit garçon dans la chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit, lui sur mes genoux. J'embrassais son front tout chaud, et sentis que sa couche était pleine. **

- On va changer ta couche, mon ange. T'as fait un gros dégât, on dirait.

**Tout en changeant Flynn, je lui chantais une petite comptine qui le faisait visiblement rire, puis nous allâmes au salon, où il découvrit de nouvelles têtes. Je le présentais à tout le monde et il tenta de répéter tous les noms. **

- 'Ice, 'Alie, Met, 'Aper. Ward, AA'BAA. _[Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, et TataBella]._

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? **Fit Emmett.**

- 'Lynn. _[Flynn]_

- Bonjour Flynn ! Tu peux m'appeler Tonton Met, si tu veux mon canard. Allez viens sur mes genoux, en attendant de manger. C'est 1001 pattes !

- Attes, Attes ! Ou'mi, Pai'on. _[Pattes, pattes ! Fourmi, Papillon]_

**Emmett semblait déjà l'adorer, et le petit aussi. Ils regardèrent 1001 pattes jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de prendre un petit apéritif, Flynn devant la télé avec son doudou, suivi de Zoé peu de temps après. **

- Ouette ! Ou'mi ! Bzzzz ! 'Ole ! _[Couette ! Fourmi ! Bzzzz ! Vole !]_

- Na ! Peu' fou'mi. Y'nn, a'ête ! _[Non, j'ai peur des fourmis. Flynn, arrête !]_

- O'ay. Ma n'aime 'ien Ouette. A ta ? _[Okay. Moi j'aime bien Couette. Et toi ?]_

- Na. N'aime 'ien Ti't. Enti'. _[Non. J'aime bien Tilt. Gentil]_

**Emmett se mit à rire doucement, tout comme chaque adulte présent dans la pièce. Les deux enfants restèrent sages pendant qu'on discutait de tout et de rien. Entre l'apéritif et l'entrée, je préparais le repas des petits, qui consistait en un petit pot de légumes avec de la viande et une compote. **

- A table les fourmis ! **Fis-je à l'intention des petits, qui rappliquèrent à quatre pattes.** Choisissez quelqu'un pour vous donner à manger.

- AA'BAA ! **S'écria Flynn.**

- Ma euh ! F'ynn a pi'é ta à ma ! _[Mais euh. Flynn t'a piqué à moi !]_

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma canaille, tu veux venir avec moi ? **Demanda Rosalie.**

- Vi, 'Alie. _[Oui, Rosalie]_

**Rosalie et moi donnèrent à manger aux petits, sous les yeux admiratifs de nos hommes, et sous l'œil attendri d'Alice et Jasper, qui s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde. **

- Be'k ! **Grimaça Flynn.** Bi'ou pas i'i. A'ieurs. Pa' pou' ma et Oé. Bi'ou pou' g'ands. _[Berk ! Les bisous ce n'est pas ici. Ailleurs. Pas pour moi et Zoé. Les bisous c'est pour les grands]_

**Nous éclatâmes tous de rire face au discours de Flynn, et il devint tout rouge. Déposant un baiser sur son crâne, les petits finirent leur compote sur le canapé, devant la fin de 1001 pattes. **

- Ils sont si mignons. Jake et leur mère sont séparés ? **Demanda Rosalie.**

- Pas vraiment…

- Elle est…

**J'hochais la tête, regardant les petits s'émerveiller devant le dessin animé. La route serait difficile pour Jake, mais je savais qu'il en serait tout à fait capable. Les enfants ne manquaient de rien, et Jake était un bon père. **

- C'est tellement triste.

- Jake fera tout pour les gâter.

- Je sais, oui. Mais personne ne devrait vivre sans sa mère…

- J'ai bien vécu sans la mienne, **soufflais-je.** On ne va pas dire qu'elle était là pour moi…

**La sonnette retentit, et je partis ouvrir au visiteur qui allait bientôt sortir de l'ascenseur. Croyant voir Jacob débarquer, ce qui m'étonnait cependant vu l'heure, je fus surprise de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui en poussa la porte. Une jeune femme blonde, avec les yeux d'un bleu percutant. **

- C'est vous qui avez mes gosses ?


	17. Roaller Coaster Part 1

(Re)Bonjour tout le monde. Après l'OS, le chap 17 de LFDC.

Commet allez-vous ? On va pas dire que chez moi, c'est la super forme, mais on fait avec...

Dix-septième chapitre de LFDC, on se rapproche de la fin, hélas. Mais avec Nane, on est en train de préparer un immense truc assez (carrément) comique, qui va vous fendre de rire.

Je vous fait plein de bisous ! et spéciale dédicace comme tjr à ma Bubulle de n'amour, qui est tjr là pour moi, quoi qu'il advienne, et qui me soutient dans mes délires les plus dingues !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

• Claire B : Merci beaucoup, Hookette ! Je les choisis en fin de chap pour que ça colle au chapitre :) Flynn et Zoé sont extra, tout comme Jake. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu... Je ne dis rien, mais tu vas me détester... Ou m'adorer, ça dépends. Prends soin de toi, la miss ! Bisous

• Fanny : C'est le bordel, je confirme, mais le pire arrive... :( Hélas. Prends soin de toi, la miss ! Bisous

• Virginie : Comme je disais à Saphira, c'est le bordel dans tous les sens... xD Les chapitres sont nuancés, passant du bon moment au mauvais moment, pour repasser au bon moment.. Faut réussir à suivre aec moi ! Prends soin de toi, bisous.

* * *

« Ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir m'ont rendu plus forte. Ceux qui m'ont laissée tomber m'ont montré que rien n'est éternel. Ceux qui m'ont fait des remarques m'ont seulement fait évoluer. Ceux qui m'ont soutenue m'ont aidé à prendre confiance en moi. Ceux qui ont toujours été la pour moi m'ont montré que c'était des vrais amis. »

_Jean-Paul Toulet._

- Vous êtes Jane, c'est ça ?

- Bravo, brunette, t'es perspicace. Rends-moi mes gosses, tu veux ?

- Vous avez été déclarée morte… Jacob est son tuteur légal.

- Jake est votre petit-ami ? Et il vous a dit de m'interdire de les voir…

- Non… Du tout.

- JE suis son petit ami, **fit Edward en se calant derrière moi.** Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- Je veux récupérer mes enfants.

- Je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes morte.

- C'est ce que Jake a dit, je suppose, **souffla la blondinette.** C'est très méchant de sa part…

- Entrez, si vous voulez. Je crois qu'une mise au point doit être faite.

**Je laissais passer Jane pour qu'elle entre dans notre appartement. Elle se retrouva face à ma belle-famille, et Rosalie la toisa de haut en bas, tout comme Alice. Une fois les présentations faites, Jane ****s'assit****à**** la table de la salle, et commença à s'expliquer.**

- Je n'ai jamais été morte… Je suis… Je veux juste récupérer mes enfants. Jacob me… Il me les a enlevés, parce que je n'étais pas une bonne mère pour eux, selon lui…

- Jake n'est pas comme ça, **fis-je.**

- Tu n'en sais rien ! **S'écria Jane.** Tu ne le connais pas !

- J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec lui, alors ne me dis pas que… **Criais-je plus fort qu'elle. **Ne t'avise SURTOUT PAS de critiquer Jacob !

- TU NE CONNAIS RIEN DE LUI, SALOPE ! IL N'EST PAS COMME TU LE CROIS ! **Gueula t-elle en tapant sur la table****.**

- Hey blondasse, **grogna Rosalie.** D'une tu n'as rien à foutre ici, de deux, tu viens de réveiller les petits, et de trois, si tu insultes encore ma belle-sœur de salope, je te fous dehors à coup de talons Louboutin. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rasseoir illico presto, et attendre sagement. Edward, appelle Jake, et Bella, viens avec moi calmer Zoé et Flynn. Bravo, Jane. Tu es la pire mère du monde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jacob t'as jartée de sa vie…

**Rosalie et moi allâmes voir les deux enfants, et nous les berçâmes tranquillement pour qu'ils se rendorment vite.**

- AA'BAA ? Est qui 'rie aleur ? Me demanda Flynn, alors que sa sœur s'était rendormie. _[Tata__Bella ? C'est qui qui crie depuis tout à l'heure]_

- C'est personne mon ange. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Et Zoé aussi.

- Est v'ai ? _[C'est vrai ?]_

- Bien sûr que oui, mon cœur. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal ni à toi, ni à ta sœur et encore moins à ton père.

- On 'ous veut mal ? _[On vous veut du mal ?]_

- Non… Je dis ça comme ça. C'est pour dire que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur vous, **fis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.**

- 'u peux 'ester a'ec ma ? Ai peu' tout 'eul 'i qu'un veut mal ma et Oé. _[Tu peux rester avec moi ? J'ai peur tout seul si quelqu'un veut du mal à moi et Zoé.]_

- D'accord.

- Mais tu pa' pas quand je dodo. Tu 'este a'ec ma tout 'e temps. D'acco'd ? _[Mais tu ne pars pas quand je do__rs. Tu reste avec moi tout le temps. D'accord ?]_

- Je te le promets, Flynn.

**La voix de Jacob se fit entendre dans le salon, et je tendis l'oreille. Il était en train de s'engueuler violemment avec Jane. Prenant Flynn dan mes bras, je partis vérifier que tout allait bien. Jake et Jane s'arrêtèrent de suite, me voyant avec leur fils dans les bras.**

- Bells. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

- Tu n'as rien à expliquer, Jacob.

- Papa ! **Fit Flynn. **Pou'quoi ta 'ié su' la 'ame ? _[Papa ! Pourquoi tu as crié sur la dame ?]_

- Parce qu'elle dit des méchancetés sur papa, mon ange. Viens là, **fit-il en prenant Flynn contre lui.** Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, **siffla Jacob. **On n'a pas besoin de toi. Je sais les élever sans toi. Vas t-en.

- 'Est Mama ? **Demanda le petit.**

- C'est personne. Bella ? Tu le prends avec toi ?

- Bien sûr. Allez viens, Flynn, il faut que tu dormes.

**Lorsque je revins après que Flynn se soit endormi, Jane était partie, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, me laissant seule avec Edward et Jacob. Partant sur le balcon, mon meilleur ami m'y suivit, et s'assit en face de moi.**

- Faut que je te raconte. Sinon je vais passer pour le vilain papa qui fait ce qu'il veut pour l'arranger.

- Je t'écoute. Tu m'as écoutée la dernière fois quand je t'ai raconté pour Paul… Alors c'est à ton tour, **souris-je.**

- Jane et moi nous sommes rencontrés au lycée, alors que j'étais en terminale, et elle en première. On s'est tout de suite trouvé, on est devenu amis, tout ça. Et puis est arrivé la fin de l'école secondaire pour moi. Jane était ce qu'il m'était arrivé de mieux après la mort de ma mère. Elle m'avait conforté, écouté parler sans rien dire… Elle savait ce que c'était car elle avait perdu ses parents étant jeune. Et puis on s'est revu, encore et encore. On s'est installé ensemble quand on a eu nos boulots, on s'est aimé. Et un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Jane avait fait une petite mise en scène avec du ruban rose et bleu. Je n'avais même pas songé qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte, ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Ou du moins pas aussi vite. Elle a vite déchanté quand elle a compris ce qu'une grossesse gémellaire voulait dire. Une quinzaine de biberons par jour, pareil en couches, pas de sommeil les premiers mois, la prise de poids... Elle n'était pas faite pour être maman. J'ai quand même réussi à ce qu'elle n'avorte pas et qu'elle donne naissance à nos deux enfants. Jane cauchemardait de plus en plus, elle paniquait quand elle sentait les enfants bouger dans son ventre, etc. On aurait dit que c'était un enfer pour elle. Après la naissance de Zoé et Flynn, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, qu'elle ne voulait pas être une 'maman qui n'aime pas ses enfants', et qu'elle préférerait partir. On a longuement discuté, et j'ai accepté d'être le seul parent de Flynn et Zoé, faisant passer Jane pour morte. Elle s'est accaparée une autre identité, et chaque mois elle me verse 500$ pour les petits. Mais en échange, elle m'a promis de ne pas demander de leurs nouvelles, de ne pas les voir, et de taire son identité. Voilà, tu sais tout de mon histoire avec Jane… Ne me juge pas comme un méchant père. Je veux juste qu'ils aient un parent qui les aime. Et pas une maman qui ne veut pas d'eux, qui les a abandonné parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête.

- Ma mère aurait mieux fait de faire ça, **soufflais-je.** Tu veux rester dormir ici cette nuit ? Il est déjà presque cinq heures du matin…

- Oui, il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher…

- Je vais aller te chercher de quoi et aller préparer le canapé.

- Laisse, je peux dormir comme ça… Pas la peine de faire tout un plat.

**Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement, et je vis qu'Edward lisait sagement sur le canapé. Il se leva et partit dans la chambre prendre une couverture et un oreiller dans le dressing. Edward et moi partîmes dormir, mais nous fîmes réveillés trois heures après par Flynn et Zoé. Jacob vint les prendre avec lui, afin de nous laisser dormir un peu encore. Nichée contre le torse de mon homme, nous restâmes une bonne heure au lit, avant d'aller nous doucher. Arrivant dans le salon, Flynn vint vers moi.**

- Bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Vi, ai 'ien do'mi. A ta ?_ [Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ?]_

- Très bien.

- 'était 'i 'er ? _[C'était qui hier ?]_

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. C'est à ton papa de le faire. Jacob ? Café ?

- Je veux bien, merci. Flynn, viens me voir, fiston. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles après ce que je vais te dire. Ni toi, ni Zoé. C'est à propos de votre maman… J'ai dit qu'elle était morte. En réalité…

- Elle est pa'tie ? 'Oulait pas nous ? _[Elle est partie ? Elle ne nous voulait pas ?]_

- Elle avait peur de ne pas être une bonne maman.

- Ma… AA'BAA bo' mama 'ec ma et Oé. Pou'quoi pas mama nous ? _[Mais… TataBella est une bonne maman avec moi et Zoé. Pourquoi pas notre maman ?]_

- Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête.

- Elle 'oulait nous p'end'e ? P'end'e de ta ? Et n'ap'ès nous pu 'oir ta. Ma 'eut pas ça. Oé na pu 'eut pas. _[Elle voulait nous pendre ? Nous prendre de toi ? Et après, nous ne te verrions plus. Moi, je ne veux pas ça. Zoé non plus elle ne veut pas.]_

- Na. Ma 'eut pas na pu, papa. Pas mama. Papa, **fit Zoé en prenant Jake contre lui. **Tou'ours Papa. Mama pas 'entille. Mama 'aissé 'ous. 'Ous 'eul. _[Non. Moi je ne veux pas non plus, papa. Pas maman. Papa. Toujours Papa. Maman n'est pas gentille. Maman nous a tous laissé. Tout seuls]._

- Je sais, petit cœur, **confirma Jake. **Mais tu sais, c'est mieux d'avoir un papa qui vous aime fort, qu'une maman qui ne vous aime pas comme elle le devrait…

- Vi.

- AA'BAA mama nous. Pas v'aie mama, mais mama 'a même, sourit Flynn à mon attention. G'ande famille. Tou'ours. Ma veux pas mama v'aie. Ma veux AA'BAA. [TataBella est notre maman. Pas notre vraie maman, mais une maman quand même. Grande famille. Toujours. Moi je ne veux pas de notre vraie maman. Moi je veux TataBella.]

**Nous déjeunâmes au son des dessins animés pour les petits, et Edward vint derrière moi, caressant mon ventre. Je me retournais et l'embrassais tendrement.**

- On aura un enfant, si tu le désires, **soufflais-je à l'encontre d'Edward.** Je me sens prête. On pourrait être trois dans neuf petits mois.

**Il sourit, et embrassa mes lèvres. J'entendis Flynn et Zoé gazouiller sur le fait que nous échangions un baiser devant eux.**

- On va y aller, Bells, **fit Jacob.**

- Pas de soucis, Jake. J'étais contente de t'avoir ici.

- On pa't 'éja ? Ma… Et AA'BAA ? Elle 'ient ? _[On part déjà ? Mais __et TataBella ? Elle vient ?]_

- Je ne viens pas avec vous, mes agneaux. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, avec votre papa. On se verra bientôt, je vous le promets.

- Je peux utiliser tes toilettes ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

**Alors qu'Edward était parti avec Jacob lui montrer où étaient les toilettes, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et je pris Flynn dans mes bras pour aller répondre.**

**Ma mère était sur le palier, et entra dans notre appartement sans aucune permission. Posant Flynn sur le canapé, je partis derrière le bar, et Edward arriva à ce moment là. Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, avant de grogner comme un animal.**

- T'as eu des gosses. Avec lui,** fit-elle, hautaine. **

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est Jacob…

- Black ?

- Ouais. Il devait sortir hier, et il m'a déposé ses enfants. Déjà, c'est impossible d'avoir des enfants, et non des gosses, en l'espace de quelques mois. Genre… 4 mois. De plus, il ne s'appelle pas 'Black' mais 'Jacob'. Répète après moi… 'JA-COB'.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bêbête que je ne le suis, Isabella Marie Swan.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? **Fis-je lascivement. **Du fric ? Des emmerdes ? Papa ?

- Je prends des nouvelles de ma fille. Comme toute bonne mère.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Où est la caméra ? Toute bonne mère ? Tu n'as jamais été une bonne mère, _maman _! Si tu viens me voir, c'est que tu dois avoir des ennuis. Ou que Phil t'a foutu dehors… Alors avant que tu n'uses ta salive pour rien, je te prie de bien vouloir sortir. Je refuse que tu foutes ma vie en l'air encore une fois. S'il te plaît, maman, sors de chez moi. Tu n'y es pas la bienvenue. Et n'essaye pas d'aller voir Papa, parce que dès que tu seras dehors, je l'appellerai pour ne pas qu'il t'ouvre.

- Et bien. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

- Si tu avais pris la peine de prendre soin de moi, de t'intéresser à moi, peut-être que tu aurais su que j'étais autre chose qu'une fillette peureuse qui ne parle presque pas. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, et je suis encore moins ta fille. Charlie a une fille. Moi. Mais toi, tu n'es absolument rien pour moi. Maintenant, prends tes emmerdes sous le bras et barre-toi.

- Renée ? **Fit Jacob en découvrant la scène. **Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Tu as bien grandi dis donc. Ce sont tes enfants ? Ils sont adorables.

- Comme si tu t'en préoccupais. Tu ne te préoccupes que de TA personne, maman. Arrête de faire comme si tu étais une bonne personne. Je sais très bien que tu joues tout le temps un rôle. Tu l'as fait avec Papa, avec Phil… A qui se sera le tour après ? Qui va encore subir ta folie ?

- Bella, calme-toi, bébé. Vous feriez mieux de partir, Renée. Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue…

- Très bien. Vu que je ne suis pas désirable ici, je m'en vais… Ton père sera peut-être plus… compréhensif.

- PAPA N'A RIEN A VOIR DANS CELA ! Je l'appellerai de toute façon. Si tu essayes ne serait-ce qu'une fois de briser son couple, je te jure que je te poursuivrais et te ferais la peau. Tu payeras pour tout le mal que tu as fait. Maintenant, sors. Dégage et ne reviens plus.

**Je partis lui ouvrir la porte et elle partit sans rechigner. Après un café tous ensemble, Jacob s'en alla avec les petits, Flynn pleurant car il ne voulait pas s'en aller.**

- On va se revoir très prochainement, mon petit cœur. Je te le promets.

- 'accord.

**Une fois que Jake fut parti, Edward me serra contre lui, et me murmura à l'oreille quelque chose de très tentant.**

- Alors ce bébé ? On le commence ?

_~O~O~_**LFDC**_~O~O~_

**L'automne venait de pointer son nez sur Seattle, et Alice entamait son dernier mois de grossesse. Assise sur le canapé de Bella, elle feuilletait un magazine de mode acheté une heure plus tôt, tout en mangeant des crackers au bacon.**

- Sont trop bons, ces petits trucs. J'espère juste que, quand j'aurais accouché, je vais perdre rapidement mes 18 kilos de grossesse. Nan mais…

**Elle se figea, son cracker à la main, et me regarda. Essayant de sonder ce qu'il n'allait pas dans ses yeux, elle se mit à farfouiller dans son sac.**

- Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je… J'ai… J'ai perdu les eaux. Je vais accoucher.

- J'appelle Jasper. Prends tes affaires, on va à la maternité.

**Alice se leva, difficilement, et j'appelais Jasper alors que nous descendions avec l'ascenseur. Elle faisait le petit chien, comme on lui avait appris en cours de préparation à l'accouchement. **

_- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- Alice a perdu les eaux. On part pour la clinique.

_- Je vous y rejoins !_

**Il raccrocha et j'aidais Alice à monter dans la voiture, qui marmonnait toute seule. Démarrant au quart de tour, ma Chevrolet fonça comme une Porsche ou une Ferrari en direction de la clinique.**

- 18 kilos, hein. 18. Un mal de dos de merde. Je ne vois même plus mes pieds. Jasper Hale, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, **pestiféra t-elle.**

**Arrivées à la clinique, Jasper était devant avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'Esmé et Carlisle. Deux autres personnes étaient là, ce que je supposais être les parents de Jasper. Alice lança un regard noir à Jasper, murmurant dans sa barbe qu'elle allait se le farcir une fois leur bébé né.**

- Je ne veux pas de fauteuil roulant, **grogna t-elle.** Je veux juste que notre enfant sorte parce que ça fait un foutu mal de chien. Jasper, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu me mets enceinte. T'as compris ? Jamais je ne retombe enceinte !

**Emmett et Rosalie rirent, et Alice fut admise à la maternité après avoir rempli les papiers officiels d'admission. Jasper partit avec elle en salle de travail, et de longues heures d'attente s'écoulèrent. James et Sasha, les parents de Jasper, semblaient pressés de savoir si leur petit-enfant était fille ou garçon ainsi que son prénom. Jasper arriva après huit heures de travail, son enfant dans les bras.**

- Voici Eden Sarah Hale, notre fille.

**La petite dormait dans les bras de son père, bougeant ses petites lèvres toutes rouges. Jasper nous amena voir Alice, qui était complètement fatiguée. Elle souriait, mais on voyait bien qu'elle était crevée. Edward et Emmett furent proclamés parrains d'Eden, tandis que Rosalie et moi furent nommées marraines.**

- On va vous laisser tranquilles, **fit Edward.** Reposes-toi bien Al. Et prenez soin de cette petite.

**Edward et moi quittâmes Alice et Jasper, et nous partîmes a****cheter des cadeaux pour Eden, vu qu'à présent, nous savions que c'était une fille. Jasper et Alice avaient décidé de garder le secret jusqu'au bout. Cela faisait des mois qu'Edward et moi tentions d'avoir un enfant, en vain. Selon Rosalie, je faisais un bl****ocage inconscient. Elle me soutenait de persévérer peu importe si ça ****prend**** du temps, du moment qu'on ait notre famille à nous. **

_~O~O~_**LFDC**_~O~O~_

_- Bonjour Bella… Ou plutôt re-bonjour. Ici le docteur Angela Whale. Je viens d'avoir les résultats de votre prise de sang._

- Est-elle bonne ?

_- Vous êtes enceinte de 12 semaines et demi, félicitations. Je vous ai pris rendez-vous avec le docteur Queen pour demain après-midi, afin de faire une échographie._

- Merci, beaucoup, docteur Whale. Vraiment.

**Je raccrochais, et allais trouver Edward, qui cuisinait. Jacob et ses enfants étaient là, tout comme Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étant en rendez-vous pour tenter quelconque FIV.**

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je viens d'avoir le docteur Whale et… Je suis enceinte de trois mois.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je vais être tataaaaa ! **S'écria Alice en me serrant contre elle.** Oh c'est super !

- Je vais être papa ? **Interrogea Edward, ****comme**** abasourdi par la nouvelle. **

- Oui, monsieur Cullen, tu vas être papa ! Nous allons avoir un bébé en bonne santé !

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi. Toujours.

- Bella a bébé elle et Edward ? Dans bidou bébé ?

- Oui, Flynn, j'ai un bébé, un minuscule bébé dans mon ventre.

- Fille ou ga'çon ? **Demanda Zoé.**

- Ma je dis ga'çon. Comme ma. Bella bébé ga'çon !

- Il va falloir attendre un peu, mes anges.

- Com'ien de temps Bella ?

- Un petit mois. 30 jours. J'ai rendez-vous avec le médecin demain après-midi pour savoir quand on saura si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

- C'est p'être les deux. Fille et ga'çon. Comme nous. Hein Oé ?

- Vi ! Comme nous. Deux bébés.

**Le téléphone retentit à nouveau, et je décrochais. C'était le docteur Whale qui me confirma mon rendez-vous demain après-midi.**

- Merci, docteur Whale. A demain sans faute.

- Ça se fête, sautilla Alice. Eden est chez Carol jusque 18h mais je peux demander à m'man et p'pa de la garder ce soir ?

- Et si on allait plutôt manger chez eux, Alice ?

- J'appelle maman. Jacob, ça te dis de venir ? Demanda ma meilleure amie.

- T'es sûr que je ne dérangerai pas ?

- Absolument pas.

**J'appelais mon père pour lui annonce la bonne nouvelle, et il me félicita grandement et je l'invitais à venir avec Sue ce soir chez les parents d'Alice, Emmett et Edward.**

_- Merci de m'intégrer à ta vie, Bella._

- C'est normal, tu es mon père. Ce n'est pas à maman que j'irais le dire.

_- Tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis qu'elle a débarqué chez toi ?_

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Elle a préféré sa vie de couguar à sa vie de famille. Je n'appelle même pas ça une mère, moi.

_- Bella, ne dis pas ça._

- Parce que tu vas me contrarier, p'pa ? Tu sais très bien que maman a toujours voulu se débarrasser de moi pour vivre sa graaaande vie pleine de liberté.

_- Pas faux. Bon quelle heure chez Carlisle et Esmé ?_

- 19h30.

_- On y sera, Bells. Encore mes félicitations à toi et Edward._

- Merci, papa. A ce soir.

_- A ce soir ma puce._

**Le soir était arrivé bien vite, et j'avais revêtu une tunique et un jean, sur ordre d'Alice. Edward était habillé d'une chemise et d'un jean aussi. Mon homme avait fait des plan sur la comète tout le reste de la journée, nous imaginant dans une maison avec un porche, un grand jardin et une chambre aussi immense que possible.**

- On est arrivé, Madame Cullen, **fit-il en m'embrassant.**

- Parfait, monsieur Cullen. Ton ordre idéal de la vie a été chamboulé. Je suis enceinte avant d'être mariée…

- Ma vie est parfaite comme elle l'est à présent. Il faut briser la routine et les idées toutes faites. C'est tout à fait merveilleux que tu sois enceinte, bébé. Je suis fier.

**Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des parents d'Edward. Esmé me serra contre elle, Carlisle de même.**

- Toutes nos félicitations, Bella. C'est merveilleux.

- Merci Esmé.

- J'ai un petit présent pour toi.

- Il… Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- C'est important. Tiens, **me fit-elle en me tendant un paquet emballé.**

**Je l'ouvris à côté d'Edward et nous découvrîmes un magnifique doudou, visiblement fait main. Je serrais chaleureusement ma belle-mère contre moi.**

- Merci, il est superbe…

- De rien. Il ne manque plus que Rosalie et Emmett et nous aurons des petits-enfants de chacun de nos enfants.

**Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à ce moment là, suivis d'Emmett et Rosalie. Me félicitant, je me sentis rougir, et la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Mon père et Sue étaient sur le pas de la porte. Les embrassades et félicitations continuèrent, et Esmé nous invita à nous asseoir autour de la grande table en chêne foncé afin de porter un toast à l'annonce de ma grossesse.**

- Que ce bébé renforce encore plus l'amour que vous vous portez et la confiance que vous avez envers l'autre. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, **fit Esmé en levant son verre de vin blanc.**

**La soirée battit son plein jusque le réveil d'Eden. La petite avait les yeux de son père, mais les cheveux bruns de sa mère. Flynn et Zoé jouèrent avec la petite, avant que le fils de Jacob ne vienne squatter mes genoux pour le reste de la soirée.**

- Bella 'est ma mama ! Et bébé dans bidou 'est ma f'ère et ma 'oeur. Y en a deux dedans le bidou de Bella. Deux bébés. Comme ma et Oé. Deux, **fit-il avec ses doigts.**

- Ah non, bonhomme ça c'est trois, **corrigea Emmett.**

- Deux comme ça ! Pa' qu'y a Bella, Bébé 1 et Bébé 2 ! Sont trois !

- Et que fais-tu d'Edward ?

- Poubelle ! **Rit le jeune enfant.** Pas Dward. Dward n'y est pas dans le bidou de Bella. Donc compte pas !

**La soirée continua dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Mes bâillements attirèrent l'attention, et Edward décida de rentrer, afin que je me repose. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde, et nous rentrâmes, après qu'Esmé nous donnât un morceau de far à la pomme.**

- On aurait pu rester, amour.

- Je voulais profiter de ma chérie et de notre futur bébé, **avoua mon homme.**

- J'ai hâte à demain.

- Moi aussi.

- Il paraît que la première fois qu'on entend le cœur du bébé est magique. Et qu'on pleure. Si jamais tu pleures, Emmett va te tanner, tu sais ?

**Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, mangeant une part du gâteau d'Esmé, et je m'endormis contre l'épaule d'Edward. Je ne me réveillais pas de toute la nuit, et mon chéri dût même me réveiller.**

- Bonjour, mon cœur, **me fit-il.**

**Il était sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur son bras gauche. Je lui souris et l'embrassais tendrement. Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt, et il embrassa mon ventre quelque peu rebondi. Un moment de papouilles entre futurs parents se passa, puis Edward partit préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que je me douchais. Enfilant un short et un t-shirt des Rolling Stones, je mis mes chaussettes et mes converses, retrouvant mon homme, une tasse de café à la main, un sourire au coin des lèvres.**

- Rolling Stones, hein? _I can't get no satisfaction…_

- Ouais. _'Cause I try a__nd I try and I try and I try…._

- Je t'aime.

- Pour la vie, bébé.

**Nous dansâmes et chantâmes en déjeunant puis le téléphone retentit, avec sa musique stridente. C'était ma mère, et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre.**

- Tu ne décrocheras pas ?

- Non. Décroche, toi. Dis que je suis absente.

**Il prit le combiné et le porta à son oreille, prononçant un « allô » assez enjoué. Trop enjoué.**

- Bonjour madame Dwyer.

_- Bonjour Edward. Comment vas-tu ?_

- Bien. Merci. Et vous ?

_- Pareil, mon fiston. Ma fille serait-elle dans les parages ?_ **Demanda t-elle.**

- Non, elle est chez le médecin.

_- Elle va bien ?_

- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas, **la rassura Edward.**

_- J'ai eu Esmé au téléphone, il n'y a même pas une heure. Elle m'a __d__it__ pour la grossesse de Bella. Mes félicitations. Et Bella, je sais que tu es là. Je voudrais venir te voir._

**Je fis 'non' à Edward de la tête, et il fronça les sourcils.**

- J'en parlerai avec elle, c'est promis.

_- Si c'est pour déclencher une dispute entre vous, laisse tomber. J'ai également eu Charlie. Est-il au courant pour Bella ? Car il ne me l'a pas dit._

- En effet, **confirma mon homme.** Mais ce n'était pas à lui de vous le dire. Bella vient juste de l'apprendre hier.

_- Alors elle ne voulait pas me le dire… Je ne suis pas un tel dragon, quand même. _

**Je levais les yeux au ciel, et partis sur le balcon, afin d'éviter d'entendre un autre mot de ma mère. Ça m'insupportait qu'elle veuille**** entrer dans la vie conjugale qu'Edward et moi avions créé, et encore plus par rapport au bébé qui allait naître dans moins de ****cinq**** mois. Edward vint me serrer contre lui, et je tournais la tête.**

- Bébé…

- Si c'est pour qu'elle me dicte ce que j'ai à faire, ce n'est même pas la peine. Je saurais élever ce bébé. Si c'est pour nous séparer, qu'elle aille au diable.

- Elle m'a paru sincère, mon cœur. Très sincère. Et heureuse d'avoir un futur petit-enfant.

- Désolée de passer pour la gamine de service.

- Ce n'est rien, va. Veux-tu aller manger à l'extérieur, avant d'aller voir la gynéco ?

- Ouais…

**Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et allâmes nous balader avant d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant mexicain le long de la marina de Seattle. Partant en quête du cabinet de gynécologie, je réalisai que mon angoisse commençait à prendre le dessus sur ma bonne humeur.**

- Bella… Tout va bien ?

- Non… Et si le bébé était malformé, mal installé… Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère, une mère comme la mienne… Et…

- Avec des « si », bébé, nous pourrions refaire le monde. Alors arrête de te tracasser, et détends-toi, **fit Edward en me serrant contre lui.** Tout va super bien se passer. Je te le promets. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime. Et ça, rien ni personne ne changera ça.

**Arrivés à la clinique, nous fûmes reçus par le docteur Queen. La femme était brune, ses cheveux coupés très courts, révélant des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement azur. Elle nous pria de la suivre dans la salle d'examen.**

- Vous n'avez pas à stresser, mademoiselle Swan. Tout va aller. Avant de procéder à l'échographie, je dois vous poser des questions. Est-ce que vous fumez, buvez ?

- Non. Aucun des deux ?

- Des antécédents de drogue ?

- Non plus.

- Bien. Des antécédents de fausse couche, peut-être ?

- Oui, **soufflais-je.**

- En effet, c'est noté. Il y a presque un an. Vous savez, les fausses couches ne sont pas une anomalie provenant de vous. C'est la nature qui veut ça. Peut-être n'étiez vous pas prête pour être maman. Vous étiez le père ? **Demanda t-elle à Edward.**

- Non. C'était son ex…

- D'accord. Travaillez-vous ?

- Pas pour le moment.

- Votre sommeil est-il calme ? Combien d'heures dormez-vous par nuit ?

**Tout plein de questions ****s'enchaînèrent****, sur comment je mangeais, dor****mais, si j'étais stressée… A la fin, le docteur Queen me demanda d'aller derrière le petit paravent et d'enfiler la blouse mise à disposition, afin de passer à l'échographie. Elle posa un gel bleu glacé sur mon ventre peu rebondi, et je grimaçais. Un bruit**** de battement de cœur fit son apparition, et nous fîmes connaissance avec notre bébé. Je pris la main d'Edward et la serrais dans la mienne. Il avait la larme à l'œil de votre son enfant en bonne santé. Mon homme sourit doucement et je versais une larme sy****mbolique. Mon bébé allait bien. Il était en parfaite santé.**

- Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'anomalies. Le bébé m'a l'air tout à fait en bonne santé, robuste. Félicitations.

- Peut-on savoir le sexe ?

- Pas encore, futur papa pressé, **rit le médecin.** Dans 5 semaines, lors de la seconde échographie de contrôle, vous pourrez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir. Allez-vous rhabiller mademoiselle. Je vais vous prescrire des vitamines, du fer, même si la prise de sang du Dr Whale révèle que vous êtes en parfaite santé. Rien n'est jamais trop suffisant. Il n'y a pas lieu de parler de grossesse à risque, vu que vous avez dépassé le premier trimestre. Il va falloir commencer à vous ménager, aussi. Voici déjà votre ordonnance pour les médicaments, et votre première photo de bébé. Toutes mes félicitations.

**Le docteur Queen nous raccompagna à la porte de son bureau, elle nous serra la main et nous sortîmes de la clinique. J'embrassais vivement Edward et remerciais le ciel que notre bébé soit en bonne santé.**

- Alors futur papa ? Content de savoir que notre bébé va super bien ? Et que ta future femme aussi ?

- Très content. Je t'aime.

- Moi encore plus.

**Nous rentrâmes chez nous, et nous nous câlinâmes tout le reste de l'après-midi, avant d'être interrompus par un coup de téléphone d'Alice et Jasper. Le début de soirée fut un vrai standard téléphonique, répondant aux appels d'Esmé, Esmé, Charlie et tout le reste de la famille. Je ne réussis pas à joindre Jacob, et me jurais de le rappeler ce soir. Quand le téléphone retentit une dernière fois et que je vis le nom de ma mère, j'hésitais à répondre, mais mon homme me poussa à le faire.**

- C'est ta mère, Bells. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'ignorer. Ce sera la grand-mère de ce bébé. Réponds.

**Je pris le combiné, et retournais sur le canapé. Soupirant, je portais le téléphone à mon oreille et soufflais un « allo ».**

_- Bella… Je suis heureuse de t'entendre._

- Bonjour, maman. A croire que la politesse n'est toujours pas ta priorité.

_- Isabella._

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maman. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

_- Désolée, ma chérie. Mes félicitations pour votre bébé._

- Merci.

_- Comment tu vas ?_

- Je vais bien. Je suis allée chez la gynécologue cet après-midi. Le bébé va bien, moi aussi. Et toi ?

_- Je vais bien merci. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais venir te voir ? Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas._

- D'accord. Je suis désolée de ne pas parler beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. Ça va mettre du temps à revenir, entre nous. Les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Je veux me faire pardonner._

- La faute à qui ? Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit élevé comme tu m'as élevée.

_- Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère… Je sais que tu seras une meilleure mère que moi. Alors si tu crois que m'éviter sera meilleur pour toi et ton enfant, je me tiendrais à distance…_

- Non… Tu es la grand-mère de cet enfant. Même si j'ai des choses à te reprocher, le bébé n'a pas à subir ça.

- Merci, Bella. Je dois te laisser… On se rappelle bientôt ?

- Oui, pas de soucis, maman. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci, toi aussi. A bientôt.

**Je raccrochais la première, et allais me caler contre Edward. Nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça, sans bruit de fond, rien qu'enserrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis le téléphone retentit, et je décrochais en voyant le nom de Carlisle.**

- Carlisle ?

_- Bonjour Bella. Il faut que je te voie. C'est Jacob._

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Jacob ?

_- Jane. Venez tous les deux, Flynn et Zoé sont ici,_ **fit-il avant de raccrocher.**

**Regardant Edward, je courus mettre mon manteau et mes chaussures. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer au téléphone, et je le secouais un peu.**

- C'est Jacob. Il y a eu un souci avec Jane. Viens vite, bébé !

**Partant à fond la caisse, nous accourûmes chez Carlisle et Esmé et Flynn me sauta aux bras, en pleurs. Regardant Carlisle, il m'invita moi et Edward dans son bureau.**

- Où est Jacob ?

- Asseyez-vous, d'abord. Bella, savais-tu que Jacob t'avais mis en tutrice de Flynn et Zoé ?

- Quoi ? Mais… QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, CARLISLE ?

- Bella, **souffla Edward.** Calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Cet après-midi, alors que les petits étaient chez Billy, Jane a débarqué, avec une arme. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu se dégoter un tel…

- Carlisle, ne me dites pas… Non.

- Jacob a essayé de la raisonner, mais elle ne l'a pas écouté. Elle voulait ses enfants, qu'il souffre comme elle a souffert… Il s'est pris des balles. Une à la jambe, et une juste au dessus du cœur… Je suis désolé… Mas Jacob n'a pas survécu. Nous avons essayé, pourtant. Mais il n'a pas tenu.

**Mon monde venait de s'écrouler, juste devant moi. Mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance venait de mourir cet après-midi, alors que je fêtais ma grossesse avec mon homme. Mon confident, celui de tous les secrets, était mort, me laissant ses enfants. Carlisle prit un tas de papiers, alors qu'Edward tentait de tarir mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues comme une cascade d'eau salée.**

- Il faut prendre rendez-vous chez le notaire, afin de confirmer que tu seras la tutrice de ces deux enfants. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi, Bella. Et de toi aussi, Edward.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire, à Flynn et Zoé ?

- Alice s'en est chargée. Jacob est parti pour un long voyage et en attendant, ils vont rester avec toi et Edward.

- D'accord.

- Te sens-tu capable de le faire ?

- Absolument. Je veux respecter les dernières volontés de Jacob. L'as-tu annoncé à Billy ?

- Il était dévasté, Bella. C'est horrible de perdre un enfant. Jasper les suivra, pour vérifier si tout va bien. Pour les enfants, il décide de les faire dessiner, et il voit 'à travers' les dessins si les enfants ont été choqués, brutalisés. C'est tout nouveau.

**Nous retournâmes au salon, et Flynn tendit les bras vers moi. Le portant, il me fit un **_« bisou de n'amour »,_** comme il disait souvent. Zoé était sur les genoux de Rosalie, ****suçant son pouce et regardant la TV.**

- Papa, il n'est pa'ti. Il se ca'sse de la méssante dame ? La maman n'a nous ? _[Papa, il est parti. Il se cache de la méchante dame ? Notre maman ?]_

- Oui, il se cache.

- Pou'quoi nous a pas p'is n'avec lui ? _[Pour__quoi il ne nous a pas pris avec lui ?]_

- Parce qu'il veut que vous soyez en sécurité.

- Il n'est en danger ?

- Pas là où il est caché, mon cœur. Il n'est pas en danger là où il est. Il va bien.

- Et il ne revient quand ? B'entôt ?

- J'espère mon ange, **fis-je en lui embrassant le haut de la tête. **Mais en attendant, tu vas rester avec moi et Edward. C'est ton papa qui a décidé ça.

- 'Accord. Oé, on va n'aller chez Bella et Ward. Papa, il leur n'a dit. En n'attendant qui revienne.

- Mais t'as pas de chamb' pour nous, Bella.

- Je pense que si. Edward ?

- Il y a une chambre. J'enlèverai mon piano, et on va aménager tout ça.

- On peut n'y aller maintenant Bella ? On va n'aller acheter des meubles ? J'ai trop n'hâte !

- Nous irons demain, parce que là, c'est fermé poulette.

- 'Accord !

- Restez-vous manger ? **Demanda Esmé, en posa sa main sur mon épaule.**

- On manze quoi, N'Emsé ? **Questionna Zoé.**

- Je vous ai préparé des pâtes bolognaise, **sourit ma belle mère.**

- Pou'quoi on manze pas pan'eil que vous, Mamie N'Esmé ? Pis Oé, c'est N'Esmé, pas N'Emsé.

- Je fais ce que je ne veux, F'ynn. D'abord, **fit-elle en ****tirant la langue à son frère.**

- Venez les enfants, c'est prêt.

- N'Emsé… Tu ne m'as pas dit pou'quoi. **Bouda la petite.**

- Parce que les enfants doivent se coucher tôt. Et que demain, vous devez aller à la garderie.

- Mais Bella et Ward y cravaillent pas.

- Oui mais y doivent aller voir quelqu'un demain.

- On n'est vraiment n'obligé ?

- Oui, ma chérie.

**Les petits partirent à la cuisine avec Esmé et Carlisle, tandis que je partis me doucher dans la chambre d'Edward. J'en profitais pour pleurer en silence, alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, se mélangeant à mes larmes salées. La perte de Jacob serait lourde à assumer, étant donné que j'avais ses deux enfants à charge. Je leur avais menti, je leur avais donné une fausse indication. Que leur dirais-je quand ils me demanderont pourquoi leur père n'est jamais revenu ? Que leur dirais-je quand ils me diront que j'ai menti ?**

- Bella ? Bébé ?

**Edward entra dans la salle de bains, et je sortis de la douche, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Il ne me demanda rien et me serra juste contre son torse chaud. Caressant mes hanches, il embrassa la naissance de mes lèvres, et je m'accrochais à son étreinte. Mon homme comprit automatiquement ma demande et commença à détacher la ceinture du peignoir que j'avais enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt.**

- J'aurais besoin d'une douche intime avec ma chérie, afin de la consoler… Qu'en dit-elle ?

- J'approuve.

**Il m'entraîna dans la douche, après s'être déshabillé. Son phallus en érection et mon centre mouillé s'imbriquèrent automatiquement, et nous poussâmes un petit soupir de satisfaction quand nous corps se touchèrent. Mon chéri me fit tendrement l'amour, alors que l'eau ruisselait sur nos corps, me provocant des sensations jamais connues. C'était tendre, et Edward me prouvait tout l'amour qu'il me portait quand l'orgasme nous prit dans un tourbillon d'émotions.**

- On peut le faire, Bella.

- Je sais. C'est juste que j'appréhende.

- Ils sont super, comme enfants. Jacob les a super bien élevés. Tu seras une maman géniale.

**Nous nous lavâmes et nous mîmes en tenue confortables. Quand nous redescendîmes dans la salle, les enfants s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, Zoé avait la tête posée sur les cuisses de Rosalie, tandis que Flynn avait pris son doudou et le suçait en dormant. Prenant Flynn contre moi, je le montais dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper et l'installait au lit.**

- Bella…

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Hein que papa il est d'accord que tu me prends avec Oé ?

- Evidemment. C'est lui qui l'a dit.

- C'est pa' qu'il n'avait peur ? **Demanda Flynn.**

- Non, il voulait vous protéger d'elle. Et se protéger aussi.

- Mais… Elle ne peut pas arrêter de nous n'embêter ? Pa' que moi je veux mon papa n'aussi, **bouda t-il.**

- Il reviendra mon ange. C'est compliqué.

- Les n'histoires de g'ands c'est touzours compi'qué. C'est nul.

- Quand tu auras l'âge de comprendre, tu comprendras pourquoi.

- Pou'quoi quand j'aurais l'âze ?

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas tout dire aux enfants. Des fois, il faut attendre d'être grand, pour bien comprendre les histoires de grands. Mais je suis sûre que tu comprendras pourquoi ton papa a fait ça. Quand tu seras grand. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir. Tu dois aller à la garderie demain, **affirmais-je en caressant son front.**

- 'Accord Bella. Je vais do'mir que si tu me racontes n'une histoire.

- Laquelle tu veux ?

- Tu ne les connais sur le bout de tes da ?

- Quelques unes, oui.

**Je lui racontais une partie de l'histoire ****de Némo le poisson clown, et je vis qu'il s'était endormi. Embrassant son front, j'allumais les ****lampes**** de chevet et éteignis la ****principale****. Edward me rejoignit peu de temps après, et nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit à notre famille, avant de partir nous cou****cher. **


	18. Roaller Coaster Part 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'avais promis que je ne mettrai pas de chapitre avant un moment, mais je profite d'un creux dans mes partiels (et surtout mes révisions) pour vous poster ce qui semble être un des derniers chapitres de cette fiction, hélas.** **Je tiens à remercier ma Nane, énormément, pour tout ce qu'elle fait.** **Je réponds de suite à vos reviews !**

* * *

• Claire B : Haha je crois que Jane n'est aimée par personne. En tout cas, il fallait bien que je tue quelqu'un... Les sadiques aiment ça, tuer les gens *Mouhahahahaha* ! Flynn et Zoé sont mes préférés à moi aussi ! On prépare un truc à 2, avec au moins 50 chapitres mdr. Si je te dis "Cinquante Nuance de Grey", mais version Bubulle-Météfolle... Ça t'aide ? :)

• Leia : Merci de ta review, en espérant que cette ff te plaise.

• Fanny : Merci choupette ! Bisous

• Virginie : Merci de ta review, bisous.

* * *

« On essaie de se dire que la réalité vaut mieux que le rêve. On se persuade qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rêver du tout. Les plus solides d'entre nous, les déterminés, s'accrochent à leurs rêves. Il arrive aussi qu'on se retrouve en face d'un rêve tout neuf qu'on n'avait jamais envisagé. Un jour on se réveille, et contre toute attente, l'espoir renaît, et avec un peu de chance on se rend compte, en affrontant les événements, en affrontant la vie, que le véritable rêve, c'est d'être encore capable de rêver. »

_Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

Point de vue Bella –

**Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'annonce de la mort de mon meilleur ami. La veille, nous étions allés chez le notaire, afin de savoir ce que comportait le testament de Jacob. En ce jour, Edward et moi avancions main dans la main vers le cimetière, où l'enterrement de Jacob devait avoir lieu. Tout le monde était là. Charlie, Sue – ainsi que ses enfants Leah et Seth – Rachel et Rebecca – les sœurs de Jake – mais aussi Billy. Des jeunes de l'âge de Jacob étaient également présents. Ayant du mal à retenir mes larmes, je me nichais contre Edward pour étouffer mes sanglots. Le prêtre finit le sermon qu'il avait préparé, et passa la parole aux personnes qui le désiraient. C'était l'ultime adieu. **

- Isabella ?

**J'hochais la tête, essuyais mes larmes et me mis face au cercueil de Jacob.**

- Jacob, **soufflais-je.** Rien n'aurait dû se finir comme ça. Ce n'était pas prévu, tu sais ? Tout ça. Ta mort, toi qui me confie tes enfants pour les élever… Je sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais… J'ai peut-être été absente pendant un long moment, mais je serais présente pour le restant de mes jours. Parce que tes enfants me rappellent tout de toi. Ce sont des copies de toi, me ressassant à chaque seconde que je t'ai perdu. Je te promets de bien m'occuper de tes enfants, Jake. Tu peux partir tranquille, mon ami. Personne ne les embêtera. Jamais. Repose en paix.

**Retournant près d'Edward, je n'entendis rien des discours de Billy, Rachel, Rebecca ou autre. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que le cœur d'Edward, et je ne voulais rien entendre d'autre. Après les discours, je fis la connaissance de Leah et Seth, les enfants de Sue. Les amis de lycée de Jacob, Sam, Embry, et Jared, semblaient choqués que Jane soit à l'origine de cette mort. **

- J'espère qu'elle croupira toute sa vie en prison. Comment a-t-elle pu oser arracher la vie du père de ces deux petits, **s'offusqua Jared.**

- Même le fait de vouloir récupérer ses enfants est intolérable. Ce n'est pas avec la violence que ce genre de choses se règle, **réagit Sam.**

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais en tout cas, elle ne mérite pas de revoir ses enfants.

- Démence. J'appelle ça de la démence. Et de l'irresponsabilité. Comment peut-elle vouloir élever ses enfants ? Imagine, s'ils avaient été là…

**Les gens parlaient, parlaient, et ma tête me cognait de l'intérieur. Edward saisit que ça n'allait pas, et nous saluâmes tout le monde, avant de rentrer. Alice et Emmett devaient décorer la chambre des petits dans notre appartement, pendant que nous étions aux obsèques. **

- Il faut qu'on passe prendre les petits chez la nounou… Pour qu'ils découvrent leur chambre.

- J'y pensais tout juste aussi, murmurais-je.

- Tu veux rentrer avant, histoire d'accuser le coup ? On pourrait aller les chercher après manger… Qu'en dis-tu ?

- D'accord, bébé. Rentrons.

**A notre arrivée, Emmett et Alice avaient commandé chinois, et mettaient la table. Alice me serra contre elle, tout comme son frangin. Ils ne dirent rien, voyant ma tête, rougie par les pleurs. Ils nous montrèrent la chambre des enfants. Ils avaient peint la chambre dans un beige très clair, à peine distinguable du blanc précédent. Deux lits étaient mis au milieu de la chambre, ainsi qu'une armoire immense et des jouets. Je retrouvai certains objets de chez Jacob, et souris à cette pensée. **

- Merci, c'est magnifique. Ils vont être heureux ici.

- De rien, Bella. C'est un plaisir d'avoir monté tout ça pour eux. Emmett, on va y aller ? Comme tu veux aller prendre Rose pour une séance shopping, ce serait préférable d'y aller maintenant.

- Ouep. Content que ça vous plaise, en tout cas. Ce n'est pas que ça a été galère, mais les meubles de maintenant sont vraiment… Compliqués à monter.

- J'imagine. Allez filer faire du shopping.

- Oh, Bella ! Tant que j'y pense… Je t'ai mis mes affaires de grossesse dans ton armoire. Autant qu'ils te servent à toi.

- Merci Alice, c'est gentil.

**A vrai dire, j'avais zappé que j'étais enceinte, tant les derniers jours s'étaient succédés à une vitesse ahurissante. Je me mis soudainement à pleurer, et m'enfermais dans la chambre. J'avais oublié que j'étais enceinte. **

- Bella, **fit Alice en entrant dans la pièce.** Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Avec tout ça… A cause de ces derniers jours… J'avais oublié que j'étais enceinte. J'ai tellement honte de moi, Alice. C'est le bordel dans mon cerveau, sanglotais-je. Je sais plus où donner de la tête, et j'en oublie le principal… Mon bébé. Quelle mère je fais, nom d'une pipe…

- Hey, hey… Écoutes-moi, **s'exprima Alice en s'asseyant sur mon lit.** Les premiers jours avec Flynn et Zoé vont être difficiles, mais tu peux le faire. Tu as le mental pour. Tu as l'amour pour y arriver. Tu les adores, ces petits, et tu aimes ce bébé que tu portes. C'est normal d'être perturbée, ta vie va être bouleversée à jamais. Tu te retrouves avec trois enfants, dont deux qui t'ont été attribués. C'est juste le temps que tu prennes tes marques, et après ça ira mieux, je te le promets. Quand j'ai accouché d'Eden, tu te rappelles comment c'était la panique ? J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir voir le bout du tunnel, tant la vie de mère était nouvelle. C'est un coup à prendre. Tout va bien se passer, je te le jure, Bella.

**Alice m'étreignit doucement, et elle embrassa ma joue. Ma meilleure amie se leva, et je la suivis au salon. **

- On se voit bientôt, d'accord ? Tu peux le faire, Bells, **fit-elle en me serrant les mains dans les siennes. **

**Nous raccompagnâmes Emmett et Alice à la porte d'entrée, et je partis me doucher, avant de changer de tenue et de porter un jean avec un chemisier en satin et des sandales. Edward avait réchauffé le repas, et nous mangeâmes en tête à tête. J'étais bien trop silencieuse pour lui, et je le vis froncer les sourcils. **

- J'avais oublié que j'étais enceinte.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je suis désolée, je… Il s'est passé tant de choses ces deux derniers jours…

- Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas, amour. On va y arriver. Tu veux aller chercher les enfants chez la nounou ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. On pourrait aller se balader avec eux dans un parc. Genre le Freeway Park.

- Très bonne idée.

**Nous nous embrassâmes et allâmes chercher les petits chez la nounou, avant de partir se balader au parc avec Flynn et Zoé dans leurs poussettes. **

- Bella ? On pourra ne regarder les n'étoiles ce soir ?

- Si tu veux, oui. Mais avant on a une surprise pour vous qui vous attend à la maison.

- C'est quoi ? **Demanda Zoé.**

- Si je le dis, c'est plus une surprise, poupée.

- C'est notre chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas… Y a plein de surprises en tout cas.

- Plein plein ?

- Tout plein, **souris-je.**

- J'ai n'hâte de regarder les n'étoiles et voir les sup'ises, moi, **fit Flynn en tapant des mains. **

- Moi veux pas ne regarder les n'étoiles, **affirma Zoé.** Ne veux rega'der le dessin n'animé qu'on n'a regardé chez N'Emsé. N'ai pas vu la fin. Et veux savoir si la p'incesse elle n'épouse le p'ince n'avec un bisou de g'and. Comme Nalice et Zasper ou ta et Ward. Des bisous de g'and n'adu'tes. Ma je pourrais quand faire des bisous de g'ands ?

- Quand tu seras grande comme nous, ma puce, **fit Edward.**

- C'est dans longtemps ? T'as quel âge, Ward ?

- J'ai 26 ans.

- Et Bella, t'as quel âge ?

- J'ai 24 ans.

- Moi j'ai… J'ai eu un n'an. Et F'ynn n'aussi il a un n'an. On n'est né le même zour à la même n'heure. C'est moi la prem'ère qu'est sorti du vent'e de mama qui m'a dit papa, **dit Zoé en souriant.**

- Papa y m'a dit c'était ma ! Tu mens, Oé ! C'est ma le p'us g'and de ta et ma, **grogna Flynn. **

- Vous êtes nés à quelques secondes d'intervalle, donc ce n'est pas grave.

- C'est quoi des secondes, Bella ? **Questionna le petit garçon. **

- Une minute, c'est 60 secondes, Flynn. Donc une seconde ce n'est pas beaucoup d'une minute.

- C'est petit, petit. Des petits grains de minute ?

- Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

- Ouais bah les médecins, y zont pu se cromper sur les petits grains de minutes entre Oé et moi, tellement c'est petit. Non ?

- Oui, tout à fait, mon ange. Et si on rentrait à la maison voir cette surprise qu'on vous a préparés ?

**Les petits crièrent un « Ouais » d'excitation, et ils ****pépièrent**** tout le long du trajet retour vers la maison. Ils voulurent monter les escaliers, et nous laissâmes les enfants arriver avant nous pour ne pas entacher leur bonne humeur, et nous en profitâmes pour nous embrasser. Entrés dans l'appartement, nous enlevâmes tous nos manteaux et chaussures, et prîmes un goûter. **

- Bella ? Et ton bébé, il n'a quel n'âge ?

- Il est tout petit, encore. Il a exactement 109 jours.

- Y lui faut combien de jours pour n'arriver ?

- Il lui faut 270 jours pour venir.

- 270 jours ? C'est beaucoup ? **M'interrogea t-il, curieux.**

- Il est à la moitié de son arrivée.

- Il lui reste combien ?

- 161 jours. Encore 5 petits mois.

- 5 mois ? C'est long cinq mois, Bella, **conclut Zoé.**

- Il faut qu'il grandisse. Et plus il va grandir, plus mon ventre va être gros.

- Il n'est pas n'assez gros, ton ventre, là ?

**Je soulevais mon haut, et Flynn posa ses mains sur mon ventre légèrement rebondi, puis il posa sa tête contre mon ventre. **

- Tu crois il me n'entend, Bella ?

- Pas encore, Flynn. Bientôt il t'entendra.

- On pourra lui santer des sansons et des berceuses de bébé, quand il n'entendra ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Qui a envie de découvrir la surprise ? **Demanda Edward, en débarrassant la table du goûter.**

- Moi ! **Fit Flynn, en levant la main. **

- Moi n'aussi ! **Cria Zoé en tentant de lever sa main plus haute que celle de son frère.**

- Allez dans la chambre du fond, où j'avais mon piano avant. Elle est là votre surprise.

**Les enfants coururent jusque la chambre et nous entendîmes leurs cris en découvrant leur chambre. Flynn revint à la cuisine et me sauta dessus, me faisant plein de gros bisous partout. **

- Bella ! On n'a une zambre n'a nous ! Une v'aie zambre de petit garçon et de petite fille ! Une zambre de g'ands ! Merci Bella ! Merci Ward ! Elle est crop superbe ! Cro crop belle, n'en plus !

**Le piano avait été déplacé chez Esmé & Carlisle, comme il ne servait qu'occasionnellement. Zoé vint chercher son frère, s'extasiant devant la multitude de nouveaux jouets qu'ils avaient reçus. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur face à leur nouvelle pièce rien qu'à eux, et cela me déclencha quelques larmes de joie. **

- Bella, pou'quoi tu ne pleures ?

- Parce que je suis contente que vous soyez contents, Flynn.

- Je suis supeeeeer content !

- Ma n'aussi ! Me'ci Bella !

- De rien mes amours. Et si on préparait tous ensemble le repas ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ?

- Des c'êpes ! Des c'êpes ! **S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en tapant des mains et improvisant une danse. **Des c'êpes ! Et n'encore…. DES C'ÊPES !

**Nous passâmes une bonne soirée, et Flynn prit place sur mes genoux sur le balcon pour regarder les étoiles. Il tenta de les compter, mais il y en avait trop. **

- Papa il me n'a dit que G'and Mère elle était dans les n'étoiles. Dis, Papa il est dans les n'étoiles ?

- Il est en train de nous surveiller… Je suis sûre que tu sauras reconnaître son étoile. Tu sais, les étoiles, ce n'est pas que pour les gens qui sont plus là… C'est pour les gens qui sont loin de nous, aussi.

- Rega'de celle là, **fit-il en en montrant une.** Oh elle bouge ! Bella, pourquoi elle bouge ?

- C'est une étoile filante. Quand tu en vois une, tu dois faire un vœu dans ta tête, et il se réalisera.

**Fermant les yeux, je fis mon vœu, et je souris. Flynn prit sa main et la serra dans la mienne. **

- Tu n'as fait ton vœu ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- N'aussi ! On peut ne n'entrer ? J'ai f'oid, _maman_.

**A ce moment là, mes yeux s'embuèrent, et j'embrassais son front. Flynn venait de m'appeler maman. Il me considérait comme sa mère, celle qui saurait l'élever Zoé et lui, à la place de Jane. **

- Bien sûr, mon ange. Rentrons, il se fait tard.

**Je couchais les petits, après une histoire, et Edward et moi regardâmes un film avant de nous coucher à notre tour. Allongée contre lui et caressant son torse, je pensais à notre famille. **

- Flynn m'a appelé maman, tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai ?

**J'hochais la tête, et Edward m'embrassa. Je m'endormis contre lui mais je fis réveillée par des pleurs dans la nuit. Flynn était dans le couloir, perdu. M'agenouillant en face de lui, je caressais sa joue. **

- J'ai cru j'étais chez moi… Je suis désolé Bella…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Flynn. Tu veux venir dormir avec nous ?

- Vi.

**Il se rendormit rapidement après s'être allongé, et je vis qu'Edward était réveillé aussi. Nous nous levâmes tous les deux, moi déplaçant le bras de Flynn et le couvrant avec la couette. Me serrant contre Edward dans le canapé, nous terminâmes notre nuit à regarder la TV. Ils passaient les vieilles chansons de notre jeunesse sur la chaîne musicales. **

- J'ai dansé sur cette chanson au bal de promo du lycée.

**Edward se leva et tendit la main vers moi. Nous dansâmes à en rire sur « Hey ya ! » d'OutKast. Nous passâmes les dernières heures de la nuit à danser tendrement. Nous ne nous rendîmes même pas compte que les petits étaient levés et nous regardaient danser. **

- Vous ne dansez t'op bien, maman et papa ! **Fit Flynn.** Comment qu'on danse comme vous ?

- Venez, on va danser tous les quatre.

**Prenant les petits par la main, nous dansâmes tous ensemble, avant de prendre un petit-déjeuner complet emplis de rires et de blagues de toute sorte. **

_~O~O~_**LFDC**_~O~O~_

Point de vue Jane (externe) -

**Jane venait de se faire virer de chez cette garce de Bella, après une énorme altercation avec Jacob. Elle avait entraperçu ses enfants. C'étaient les siens. Tout comme ceux de Jake. Ils avaient été deux à vouloir se marier, avoir des enfants. Et quand le moment était venu d'avoir ces mêmes enfants, elle avait paniqué et renoncé, préférant les laisser à Jacob. Au final, elle avait regretté ce choix qu'elle avait dû faire. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, à défaut de s'en être reconstruite une avec un autre homme qui l'aimerait autant que Jacob l'aimait. **

**Ses enfants avaient tous les traits de Jacob, comme si la vie avait décidé de virer le peu qu'elle leur avait transmis. Ils semblaient heureux, toute fois. Heureux avec leur père. Heureux sans elle, surtout. C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu. **

_Flashback ~ _

- C'est un garçon… Et une fille.

- Des jumeaux ? **S'exclama Jake, serrant la main de sa compagne.**

- Oui, monsieur, des jumeaux, en parfaite santé, qui plus est.

**Jake et Jane allaient avoir non pas un mais deux enfants. C'est-à-dire deux fois plus de couches, de biberons, de tout. Deux fois plus d'amour. Et ça, Jane sut qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Pas deux. Versant une larme, et Jacob croyant que c'était des larmes de joie, il l'embrassa, mais il déchanta vite fait à la sortie du service obstétrique.**

- Je n'y arriverais pas, Jake. Je ne pourrais pas aimer deux enfants. T'es obligé d'en aimer un plus que l'autre. C'est… C'est comme ça.

- Jane… Nous allons avoir des bébés ! Réjouis-toi, mon ange.

**Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir, mais elle sourit afin de ne pas entacher la bonne humeur de Jacob. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Ils avaient pris du temps à eux afin de réfléchir ensemble à ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, parce que Jane trouvait ça inutile. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prouver leur amour sur un pauvre bout de papier. Ils se le prouvaient déjà bien assez comme ça. **

- Est-ce que tu douterais, Jane ?

- Oui… Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que je ne serais jamais une bonne mère. Je le sens. Ce n'est même pas une quasi-certitude, c'est une totale certitude. 100%. Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

- Tu ne comptes pas avorter, j'espère.

- Jake… Je ne me sens pas prête à être mère. Qui plus est de deux bébés à la fois ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Moi je le peux. Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, je prendrais en charge nos enfants. Mais n'avortes pas. La vie est trop précieuse pour être happée parce que tu ne peux pas devenir mère.

_Fin du Flashback ~_

**La relation entre Jake et Jane avait régressé au fur et à mesure du temps que son ventre s'arrondissait. Les derniers mois de grossesse furent éprouvants pour chacun d'eux, Jane jurant de ne plus jamais faire d'enfants, maudissant Jake à longueur de temps. **

_Flashback ~ _

- Vous êtes prête, mademoiselle ? Il va falloir pousser, d'accord ?

**Jake, tenant la main de Jane, ressentait la douleur de la future maman, alors qu'elle poussait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle prit une intense inspiration et poussait de toutes ses forces afin de finir le supplice qui avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Jake cuisinait des pâtes au pesto. **

- Je vois la tête du premier bébé. Allez encore un peu, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez le faire !

**Jane reprit sa respiration et recommença à pousser. Jacob avait mal à sa main, mais il comprenait alors ce n'était que passager. Il ne se plaindrait pas, parce qu'à côté de sa douleur, Jane endurait dix fois plus de douleur que lui. Poussant une ultime fois, un cri se fit retentir dans la pièce. Leur premier enfant était né. Il n'en restait plus qu'un à libérer et elle pourrait vivre sa vie à nouveau. **

- C'est un garçon ! Un magnifique garçon, **fit une infirmière en posant le bébé sur la poitrine de Jane.**

- Ne me le donnez pas. Donnez-le à lui. C'est lui qui va les élever.

**Jacob et elle avaient conclu un marché. Il s'occuperait de leurs bébés, et elle, elle disparaîtrait de la circulation, afin qu'ils soient choyés, aimés par quelqu'un qui les aime vraiment. A peine la maman avait arrêté de pousser que la sage-femme lui demanda de recommencer, pour libérer l'autre bébé. La fille de Jacob. Pas la sienne. Elle cria face au mal que ça faisait d'accoucher, et Jacob resta tout le long près d'elle, après avoir vu son fils, afin de l'épauler dans cette pénible souffrance. **

- Tu peux le faire, Jane. Je crois en toi, **souffla Jake dans son oreille.**

**Jane leva les yeux au ciel, et elle poussa une énième fois, et ils entendirent un second cri de nouveau-né. La petite fille était enfin née. Se reposant sur le lit relevé, Jane souffla un bon coup, desserrant la main de Jacob. Sa respiration se refit régulière, la rougeur de son visage disparut peu à peu, et on présenta aux parents leurs deux magnifiques enfants.**

- Avez-vous déjà choisi les prénoms ?

- Oui, **fit Jake.** Je les ai choisis pour toi, Jane, parce que je sais que tu ne veux plus d'eux à présent. Ce sera Flynn et Zoé.

**Deux jours avaient passés, et après être arrivé directement du boulot, Jake trouva la chambre de Jane vide, une lettre sur la couverture. Tout avait disparu, il ne restait qu'un pauvre bout de papier de leur vie à deux. **

_**Jacob, **_

_**Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà dans un train ou un avion, qui me mène loin de Seattle. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse, te laissant deux enfants sur les bras. **_

_**Je sais que ces enfants seront bien élevés, bien nourris, et tout. Ils auront de ta part ce que je ne peux leur donner : de l'amour. C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Je te verserais de l'argent chaque mois, je te le jure, car je sais que ton boulot de mécano ne peut pas subvenir à tous tes besoins, ainsi qu'aux leurs. 3500$ en liquide t'attendent entre le matelas et le sommier de ce lit inconfortable. Fais-en ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne le **__**brûles**__** pas. **_

_**Je pars rejoindre ma famille, en Europe, il est temps de me construire une vie à moi. Non pas que je n'avais pas de vie avec toi, mais il nous fallait du temps. Maintenant, nous en avons. Merci d'avoir rendu ces quelques années merveilleuses. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ne m'attends pas, refais ta vie, aime nos enfants pour nous deux. Rends-les heureux. Construis-toi une vie solide et parfaite, afin de trouver un équilibre dans ta vie. **_

_**A jamais et pour toujours. **_

_**Jane. **_

_Fin du flashback ~ _

_~O~O~_**LFDC**_~O~O~_

Point de vue Bella –

**Le temps était passé très vite chez nous, si bien que nous n'avions pas vu que l'échographie pour le sexe du bébé était ce jour. Ce fut les enfants qui nous le rappelèrent, alors qu'ils sautaient dans notre lit pour le câlin à cinq. Ils avaient intégré le bébé à notre famille, même s'il n'était pas né. **

- Papa ! Maman ! C'est le zour !

- Quel jour, ma princesse ? **Demanda Edward à Zoé.**

- Bah pour le bébé, papa ! On va savoir si c'est n'une fille ou n'un garçon ! Z'aviez n'oublié ?

- Non, on…

- Vous n'aviez n'oublié ! Han papa et maman z'ont n'oubliés c'était ne le zour du bébé !

- C'est pas bien, maman et papa ! **Commenta Flynn.** Vous nous n'oubliez pas, mais ce zour, vous le n'oubliez.

- C'est juste que le temps passe très vite, et que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'on était déjà le 24 mars.

- Moi ze ne dis que c'est n'un garçon, **fit Flynn. **

- Moi n'une fille, **rétorqua Zoé. **Comme ma et Bella !

- Je suis de l'avis de Flynn, **avouais-je. **

- Tu m'as dis que tu voulais une fille, **fit Edward, choqué. **

- Je serais contente si c'est une fille, mais aussi si c'est un garçon, au final.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement devant les petits qui poussèrent un « Beurk » devant nous, et ils firent même semblant de vomir. Nous partîmes déjeuner tous les quatre, avant d'aller se doucher Edward et moi, les petits devant la TV à regarder « Les Bisounours ». Nous les confiâmes à Jasper et Alice, qui vinrent avec Eden. Flynn appréciait énormément la fille de mes beaux-frères et sœurs. **

- Maman et Papa, ils avaient n'oublié le bébé et la photo pour le sexe du bébé. Je vous ne le zure, Nalice et Zasper.

- Vraiment ? **S'offusqua ma belle-sœur. **

- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était le 24, **tentais-je de m'excuser.**

- Tu nous dis en sortant ? Sautilla Alice.

- Oui. Sauf si on décide de vous laisser la surprise.

- Tu ne ferais pas cela, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Sinon, je te trucide sur place.

- Je choisis encore ce que je veux, madame ALICE MARY CULLEN ÉPOUSE HALE !

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Swan.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Nalice ! **Me moquais-je.**

- Oh ça va, AA'BAA !

- Saloperie !

- Garce !

- Les filles, temps mort. Edward et Bella vont être en retard pour leur rendez-vous, amour, **la calma Jasper.** Filez, et revenez-nous vite.

- Promis ! **Fis-je en enfilant ma veste. **Soyez sages à Nalice, d'accord ?

**Les petits hochèrent la tête, et** **Edward et moi partîmes à la clinique voir le docteur Queen, afin de savoir le sexe de notre futur enfant. J'étais à la fois stressée et pressée de savoir si tout allait bien pour le bébé. Mon homme le ressentit et embrassa ma tempe en arrivant sur le parking. **

- Je suppose que mon cher frère s'est éclaté à faire des paris avec Alice et Jasper pour le sexe du bébé,** rit-il. **Il l'a fait avec Alice, quand elle attendait Eden. Au final, j'ai gagné, et Emmett a perdu.

- Il y avait quoi en gage ?

- Emmett a dû faire le ménage et nettoyer ses fringues à la main pendant 3 semaines entières, avec du savon de Marseille et une brosse.

- Oh le pauvre ! Et là, le gage, c'est quoi si l'un d'entre eux perds ?

- Si Emmett perd, il devra masser les pieds de Jasper pendant 4 semaines. Si Jazz perd, il devra se réveiller à chaque fois qu'Eden se réveille, et sans broncher, ce pendant 2 semaines. Si c'est Alice qui perd, elle a interdiction d'utiliser sa carte bancaire pendant 1 mois entier.

**Nous entrâmes dans la clinique, et le docteur Queen nous reçut rapidement. Elle me pesa, me demanda pas mal de choses comme mon mode d'alimentation, avant de procéder à l'échographie. **

- Le bébé va très bien. Il se développe comme il devrait. Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ? Cette partie de l'échographie est toujours un moment d'émotions pour les parents.

- Oui ! Edward ?

- Absolument ! Ma sœur n'attend que ça pour commencer à acheter des affaires.

**La gynécologue se mit à rire, et se re-concentra sur l'écran **

- Regardons ça. Alors, petit bout, où te caches-tu ? Ah voilà, **fit-elle en déplaçant la manette d'écho.** Vous voyez ça ? C'est une petite fille, madame et monsieur Cullen. Vous allez avoir une petite fille.

All of these lines across my face.

_**[Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage].**_

Tell you the story of who I am.

_**[Racontent l'histoire de qui je suis].**_

So many stories of where I've been.

_**[Tant d'histoire d'où je suis partie].**_

And how I got to where I am.

_**[Et comment je suis arrivée où je suis].**_

But these stories don't mean anything.

_**[Mais toutes ces histoires ne riment à rien].**_

When you've got no one to tell them to.

_**[Quand tu n'as personne pour les raconter].**_

It's true, I was made for you.

_**[C'est vrai, j'ai été faite pour toi].**_

I climbed across the mountain tops.

_**[J'ai grimpé sur les sommets montagneux].**_

Swam all across the ocean blue.

_**[Nagé à travers l'océan si bleu].**_

I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules.

_**[J'ai dépassé toutes les lignes et brisé toutes les règles].**_

But baby I broke them all for you.

_**[Mais bébé, je les ai toutes brisées pour toi].**_

Oh because even when I was flat broke.

_**[Oh parce que quand j'étais épuisée].**_

You made me feel like a million bucks.

_**[Tu m'as fait me sentir infiniment bien].**_

You do, and I was made for you

_**[Tu l'as fait, et j'ai été faite pour toi].**_

"The Story", by Sara Ramirez.

**Je regardais Edward, une larme au coin de l'œil, et l'embrassais violemment, avant de murmurer un « je t'aime » que lui seul pouvait entendre. La gynécologue toussota, et nous nous excusâmes platement. **

- Mes félicitations. Avez-vous réfléchi à des prénoms déjà ?

- Pas vraiment, on attendait avec impatience cette échographie pour vraiment se décider.

- Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, je vais chercher la photo de votre fille, j'arrive.

**Me revêtant de mes vêtements de grossesse, le docteur revint rapidement, les photos de notre petite fille entre les mains. Elle fixa le dernier rendez-vous de ma grossesse, et prit rendez-vous pour les cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Elle nous libéra ensuite, et j'embrassais Edward en sortant de la clinique. **

- Qui a perdu le pari ? **Demandais-je.**

- Emmett et Alice.

- Pauvre Alice… Elle va enrager !

- Pas qu'un peu, je pense. Elle va se maudire…

- Ou me maudire.

- Mais non, mon cœur.

**Nous rentrâmes main dans la main à l'appartement. Tout le monde avait ****rejoint**** Alice, Jasper et les petits. Ils trépignaient tous d'impatience de savoir enfin si notre enfant était une fille ou un garçon. **

- Alors ? Sauta Alice.

- Veux-tu nous laisser enlever nos manteaux et se mettre à l'aise ? Merci, Alice.

- Pff.

**Nous nous débarrassâmes des manteaux et des chaussures, avant de se mettre face à tout le monde. Tous ces yeux me scrutant me mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise, même s'ils faisaient partie de ma famille. **

- Je tiens juste à dire, avant qu'on annonce le sexe, qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION d'acheter des cent et des mille pour ce bébé. Alice… Emmett… Vous avez perdu votre pari, car Edward et moi attendons une petite fille, en super santé.

- QUOI ? **S'écrièrent Alice et Emmett en même temps. **

- Je vais devoir masser les pieds de Jazz… **Grogna Emmett.**

- Et moi… C'est dégueulasse ! J'suis punie de carte bancaire pendant 1 mois ! Et qui va…

- Tut, tut, tut. On est tout fait capable d'acheter des affaires pour notre bébé, Al.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à parier… **Fit Edward avec un clin d'œil. **

**Nous bûmes un café, tous ensemble et avant le milieu d'après-midi, tout le monde fut reparti chez soi, nous laissant profiter d'une balade en famille au zoo de Woodland, rien que tous les quatre. Les enfants étaient excités d'aller au zoo, si bien qu'ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se chamailler le long du trajet. **

- On va ne voir quoi là bas, Maman ? Des n'animaux ? **Demanda Flynn.**

- Je crois que n'y a des n'éléphants, des lions, f'érot !

- Des n'ours, maman ?

- Alors… Que je regarde le programme… Des renards, des ours, des éléphants, des girafes, des gorilles, des lapins.

- On va voir Memett ! Memett le n'ours ! **S'esclaffa Zoé.**

- Naaaan ! Memett n'est pas n'au zoo ! N'est avec Rosalie, chez lui !

- C'est n'une blagueeeeuh. T'es bête, Zoé.

- Maman ! Flynn m'a dis z'étais bête… T'es pas cro zentil, Flynn. T'façon on va n'être trois filles : le bébé, Bella, et ma. Et vous était deux garçons : ta et Dward. Alors t'as rien à ne dire n'a nous.

- Bella et Ward, y feront un garçon n'après. Comme ça on sera pareil nomb' de filles n'et de garçons. Comme ça, pu de « On n'est plus de filles que de garçons ». Pariel.

- Doucement les enfants, on ne se chamaille pas, sinon on rentre à la maison, **sévit Edward.**

- D'accord, papa, **abdiqua Zoé.**

**Enfin arrivés au zoo, nous payâmes et prîmes un plan. Zoé voulait commencer le carrousel, et Flynn voulait commencer directement le tour du zoo. Edward resta avec Zoé, et je partis avec Flynn. **

- Rega'de le n'ours. N'hein il ne ressemble pas à Memett maman ?

- Pas du tout. Regarde ça, c'est une loutre, elle fait des barrages avec le rondin de bois.

- Han ok. Des rennes ! Comme ceux du Papa Nowel ! Sauf que les rennes du Papa Nowel, y sont blancs.

- Oui.

- N'et des loups, n'aussi ! Aouuuh ! Ze ne suis n'un loup ! Ze manze des n'animaux, **rit le petit en faisant des grimaces aux loups.**

**Avançant dans le zoo, nous ne vîmes pas Edward et Zoé avant un bon moment. Nous les croisâmes devant les hippopotames, où Zoé était toute rouge à force de rire. **

- Sont v'aiment bizarre ces n'animaux. Ils se roulent dans la boue toute sale, et ils dorment dedans. Pourquoi n'ont pas un lit, maman ? **Demanda Zoé, intriguée par ces animaux inhabituels.**

- Parce que c'est la boue, leur lit.

- Hé, Flynn, t'as loupé les lions ! Graouuuh.

- Non, moi z'ai vu les n'éléphants et les n'orange n'outan.

- Orang outan, Flynn.

- Ouais. Les n'orange n'outan. C'est ce que ze dis, maman. C'est cro dur n'à dire ton truc. Alors je dis comme ze peux. Maman, n'on va voir les lions ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri, fis-je en embrassant son front. On se retrouve à l'air de pique-nique, près de la sortie ?

- Pas de soucis, Bells. A tout à l'heure, mon amour.

**Nous repartîmes dans notre périple zooesque, Flynn étant en admiration devant les lions, les girafes, ou les gorilles. Nous visitâmes les animaux de la ferme, mon fils en fou rire devant les cochons. **

- Bah n'alors mon cozon ! Tu n'aimes bien la petite boue ? Tu ne dois pas zentir bon, berk. Faut te laver, mon cozon.

**A la fin de la visite, Flynn finit sur mes épaules, fatigué de marcher. Il faut dire que le zoo était immense et regorgeait d'animaux les plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Assis sur les bancs de l'air de pique-nique nous attendîmes Edward et Zoé, Flynn me faisait une liste de ce qu'on avait vu. **

- Des loups, des z'oiseaux, des lions, des z'hippopotames, des zèbres, des n'éléphants, des rennes du Papa Nowel, des n'ours. Et pis plein plein de choses n'encore.

- C'est bien mon ange. Tu veux une compote ? J'en ai pris avec moi.

- T'as pas de l'eau, maman ? Z'ai cro soif !

- J'en ai pris aussi. Avec des petits gâteaux.

- Quoi comme petits gâteaux ?

- Des barquettes à la fraise.

- Ze peux n'en avoir ? Sont cro bon, ces barquettes. N'a la fraise, n'en plus.

**Je lui tendis deux barquettes, et une bouteille d'eau, qu'il but rapidement. Ses barquettes furent avalées tout aussi rapidement. Edward et Zoé arrivent dix minutes après, et nous prîmes un goûter tous ensemble, puisque Flynn redemanda des barquettes. Après le goûter, nous partîmes à la boutique et ramenèrent avec nous des souvenirs. **

- On peut n'en prend'e un pour Eden ?

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

- Vi. Plus que Zoé.

- Flynn, ça ne se dit pas. Tu aimes ta sœur, c'est obligé.

- Vi, mais z'aime bien Eden n'aussi… Z'aime Eden et Zoé. Les deux, maman. N'au fait, y a qu'un bébé dedans ton bidou ?

- Oui, qu'un bébé.

- Z'ai hâte qu'elle vienne. Tu me diras quand elle sort ?

- Il y a le temps, encore.

- D'accord. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas sortir n'avant ?

- Parce qu'il faut qu'elle grandisse encore. Elle est toute petite là. Je te montrerai la photo en rentrant à la maison.

- T'as la photo du bébé ? Et son prénom, maman ?

- Papa et moi on n'a pas choisi encore.

- On va choisir tout les quat' ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

**Nous rentrâmes à la maison sagement après avoir payé les souvenirs. Les enfants s'endormirent même en chemin, et je sentis qu'un truc clochait quand on entrait dans l'appartement. **

- Ne rentres pas avec les enfants, va chez Mme Newton… Y a un truc qui cloche. Je viens vous chercher quand c'est bon, d'accord ?

- Bella…

- Ça va aller Edward, **fis-je de façon assurée.** Je n'ai pas fait deux tours à la serrure, mais un seul. Là, il y en a deux. On est entré chez nous. VA ! Mets-toi à l'abri.

**Il partit frapper chez Mme Newton, et je pénétrais dans notre appart. Tout avait été mis à sac. Et la responsable de ce merdier était face à moi, un flingue à la main. **

- Salut, Bella.

- Jane… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Récupérer mes gosses. Rend-les moi, **cracha la jeune femme. **

- Jamais ! Le testament de Jacob stipule qu'ils sont à nous, à présent !

- Va crever en enfer, salope ! Tu me les rends ou je te bute ! Va les chercher, putain ! C'est mes enfants ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- T'as voulu t'en débarrasser, c'est chose faite ! Jamais tu ne les récupéreras ! Dégage de chez moi avant que j'appelle les flics ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser de toi s'ils voient le merdier ici ? S'ils te voient flingue à la main, pointée sur moi ? Ils vont se dire que leur maman est une PUTAIN de tueuse ! Qu'elle veut faire du mal, et à ce moment là, ils ne voudront PLUS JAMAIS de toi ! C'est ce que tu veux, Jane ? Que tes enfants te trouvent méchante, violente ? Qu'ils voient en toi une meurtrière ? Tu as déjà tué leur père ! Ça ne te suffit pas ? Ils souffrent déjà bien assez ! Ils sauront, un jour, que tu as tué leur père ! Et là, ne compte pas sur eux pour t'appeler maman ! Encore moins si tu me tue. Réfléchis, Jane, **fis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.** Pose ton arme. Sinon j'appelle la police. Tu as _son_ sang sur tes mains. Rajoute en plus un cambriolage et une tentative de meurtre, tu vas faire de la taule à vie.

- TU MENS ! **Cria t-elle en m'attrapant par les cheveux.** Allez, on va chez ta voisine, je récupère mes gosses. Avance, **me poussa t-elle avec le flingue.** AVANCE, PUTAIN !

**Je priais pour qu'Edward ait appelé Emmett et Jasper, ainsi que Charlie et que tout se finisse bien. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, avec les enfants et Edward. Je n'avais demandé que ça. Elle éclata la porte de chez Mme Newton d'un coup de pied, si bien que les petits se mirent à crier en entendant le bazar qu'elle avait fait. Edward se leva, mais Jane lui ordonna de la main de se rasseoir. **

- Zoé, Flynn, on y va, **lança Jane aux enfants.** Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

- Mais… Bella…

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Flynn. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

**Les petits étaient terrorisés et se nichaient contre Edward. Je tentais de calmer les soubresauts de ma voix, **

- Jane, pose ton arme, tu leur fais peur, **demanda Edward. **Pose ton arme. S'il te plait.

- Que s'ils viennent. Les enfants, on y va ! On a de la route à faire !

- Oui…

**J'entendis Edward murmurer à l'oreille de Flynn et Zoé, avant de poser un ultime baiser sur leur front. Ils coururent vers moi, et me serrèrent contre eux. Jane me poussa, et pris ses enfants par le bras. **

- Tu me fais mal, **pleurnicha Zoé.**

- On y va, **fit Jane.**

**Elle pointa l'arme vers Edward, et tira une dernière fois, les enfants se bouchant les oreilles et étouffant leurs larmes devant la scène qu'il se passait devant eux. Jane disparut aussi vite que possible, laissant l'arme au sol, me laissant sous le choc. **

**Edward était étendu sur le canapé, le sang tachant la suédine blanche. Tout se passa vite, je ne vis pas Jasper arriver, ni Emmett et Rosalie. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Charlie me jura de retrouver Jane, avant de repartir au poste. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement et Edward fut pris en charge au Seattle General Hospital en urgence, la balle l'ayant touché au ventre. **

**La nuit fut extrêmement longue, Edward étant parti en salle d'opération, la seule chose qui était à faire était d'attendre. Alice tentait de me remonter le moral, mais rien ni personne n'y arriverait. Elle nous avait enlevés nos enfants, avait tiré sur Edward et était en cavale avec Flynn**** et**** Zoé. Charlie était parti retrouver Jane, afin de ramener les enfants sains et saufs. **

**Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras d'Emmett, épuisée. Carlisle vint me réveiller tard dans la nuit et je sursautais. **

- Il est sorti d'affaire. Il n'a pas été loin d'avoir ses organes touchés. Un coup de chance.

- Elle court toujours avec mes enfants. Je serais complètement sereine quand les enfants seront rentrés, sains et saufs.

- Je vais demander une chambre double, afin que tu dormes auprès d'Edward. Il est en salle de réveil, là.

- Merci, Carlisle. Je vais aller me coucher, j'en peux plus.

**Carlisle m'accompagna à notre chambre, et je m'allongeais dans le lit d'hôpital, avant de m'endormir rapidement, sans attendre Edward. J'espérais qu'à mon réveil, les enfants seraient de retour, et que tout ceci n'aie été qu'un mauvais rêve.**


	19. Happy Ending

Bonsoir tout le monde. Je sais que ça va faire beaucoup de LFDC d'un coup, mais pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, j'ai décidé de faire une pause dans mon écriture, afin d'aller mieux. Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver. Dernier chapitre de LFDC avant l'épilogue, que j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à Claire, Saphira, Fanny, Nane, Virginie et toutes celles qui ont fait de cette ff une réussite.

A bientôt (je l'espère).

MissClaire29

* * *

« C'est ce sentimentque tu as quand tu t'arrêtes devant la porte ouverte d'une chambre où des enfants jouent. Ils sont juste assis, la fenêtre est ouverte, et tu les écoutes rire, s'amuser, crier. Tu les observes et tu aimerais pouvoir les rejoindre, mais c'est impossible. Ils sont comme dans un monde parallèle, il y a comme une vitre invisible entre vous et il faut un mot de passe pour la briser, un mot de passe dont tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir. Et c'est dans des moments comme ça que tu te rends compte que tu as grandi... »

_Râmana Mahârshi_

* * *

**A mon réveil, tout ce qui m'importait était de voir mes enfants. Mais ce que je vis en ouvrant les yeux ne me rassura pas. Charlie était en tenue de service, attendant mon réveil. Tournant la tête vers Edward, je vis qu'il dormait à poings fermés.**

- Papa… Est-ce que…

- On ne les a pas encore retrouvés. Jane a utilisé ton chéquier à l'aéroport, en partance pour New-York. Mes coéquipiers ont pris le relais sur place. On va les retrouver, Bella, je te le promets.

**Charlie me serra contre lui, et partit, en voyant qu'Edward se réveillait doucement. Il se releva en grimaçant fortement, et je posais ma main sur la sienne.**

- Vas-y doucement, amour. Tu viens de subir une opération très longue et lourde. Comment tu te sens ?

- Dans le pâté, **sourit-il.** Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

- Charlie a-t-il des infos ?

- Elle serait à New-York avec eux, elle a mon chéquier. Il a relégué l'affaire aux flics de là-bas, pour l'arrêter.

- Ça va aller, mon ange, **fit-il en me serrant contre lui, mais je l'entendis grogner.**

- Je te fais mal. Tu veux un café ? Quelque chose ? **Demandais-je tout simplement.**

- Ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas très faim.

- D'accord. Je reviens de suite, mon cœur.

**Je partis à la cafétéria, et croisais Alice et Jasper, qui me serrèrent contre eux. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, mais ça se sentait qu'ils voulaient savoir s'ils avaient été retrouvés.**

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie été touchée par balles. Demande ça directement à Edward. Merci d'être là.

- Aucun souci, Bella, **fit Jasper.** Un thé, Al ?

- Avec plaisir, amour, **rétorqua mon amie, en embrassant tendrement son cher et tendre, Eden dans les bras.**

**Les jours passaient et au bout de trois, Edward et moi rentrâmes à la maison. Ce fut trois longs jours d'attente, également, dans la crainte de voir mon père débarquer, baisser sa casquette et m'annoncer qu'elle avait fait une folie meurtrière et les avait finalement tués puis qu'elle s'était tuée après. Cela hanta mes nuits, et je finis par ne plus dormir du tout, épuisée des cauchemars à tout va. La journée était longue, attendant près du téléphone. J'avais perdu toute raison d'être, comme quand j'avais quitté Seattle pour Rio.**

- Bella ? Rien ne sert de rester ici à attendre, **tenta Carlisle.** Je vous informerai s'il y a du nouveau. Ça fait cinq jours. Sors, Bella. Mange, dors, vis. S'il te plaît.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont morts, Carlisle ?

- Non, Bella. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils vont bien. La police va l'avoir… Elle est quelque part à New-York. Charlie m'a dit qu'ils avaient perdu sa trace mais qu'elle était toujours à New-York, elle n'a toujours pas utilisé ton chéquier. Ils vont bien.

**Je tentais de me calmer et Edward me serra contre lui. Je finis par m'endormir, suspectant Carlisle et Edward d'avoir glissé un somnifère dans mon thé, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfuter que je m'endormis sur le canapé.**

**Je ne sus pas combien de temps je dormis, mais lorsque j'émergeais, je me retrouvais dans notre lit. Il faisait nuit, et Edward dormait contre moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Il se réveilla, et resta me regarder un long moment avant de parler.**

- Hey, **fit-il de sa voix endolorie par le sommeil.** Comment tu vas ?

- M'as-tu droguée avec des calmants ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Et de toute façon, il le fallait. Tu ne dormais plus depuis des jours.

**Je soupirais, et me recouchais près de lui. Mais les mains d'Edward passèrent sous mon t-shirt, et caressèrent mes hanches, puis il me domina en se mettant au dessus de moi. . Il m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser, intensément, violemment. Passant ****mes mains dans son dos, ses épaules, essayant de lui enlever son caleçon ****qui lui servait**** de pyjama.**

**Son torse imberbe frôla ma poitrine, alors qu'il embrassait doucement le côté droit de mon cou. Je ne sus pas qui de nous deux gémit, mais l'envie se fit de plus en plus présente. Il m'ôta le t-shirt, tandis que je baissais son caleçon. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus peu de temps après, continuant nos embrassades et câlins. Edward ne tarda pas à me faire sienne, le plaisir m'emparant au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Je fus happée par la vague d'émotions qui m'emporta sur le coup, et Edward s'écroula sur moi peu de temps après.**

**On frappa à la porte, et je me revêtis, afin d'aller voir qui c'était. Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder par l'œil, j'ouvris automatiquement la porte.**

- MAMANNNNNNNNNNNN !

- Zoé ? Flynn ?

- Bella ? C'est un rêve, réveille-toi ! **Fit Edward en me secouant. **

**Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans le lit, avec Edward. Mais sans nos enfants. Je partis vérifier dans leur chambre, mais c'était vide.**

- C'était tellement réel, **fis-je en me rallongeant contre lui et sentant les larmes couler. **Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne suis plus moi-même sans eux.

- Veux-tu sortir aujourd'hui ? **Me demanda mon homme, avant de sécher les larmes sur mon visage.** Nous pourrions aller manger à l'extérieur, et aller jusque Vancouver se balader.

- Ce serait une super idée, mon cœur. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

**Nous nous embrassâmes, puis Edward et moi partîmes nous doucher, avant de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux au lit et de nous préparer. Il caressa mon ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rond. Nous eûmes un coup de téléphone d'Alice, qui demanda de mes nouvelles.**

_- Nous passerons ce soir avec Emmett et Rosalie, si ça te dit. Tu nous as manqué, Bella._

- Venez manger, si vous voulez. Amenez Eden avec vous, ça fait tellement longtemps je ne l'ai pas vue.

_- On prend le repas, ne faites rien, d'accord ? Allez-vous balader, tout ça. Quand vous reviendrez, on sera là. On aura préparé le repas ! Profitez !_

- Merci, Al.

_- De rien, chère Bella !_

**Ma meilleure amie raccrocha et je souris à Edward, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Nous rangeâmes l'appartement et partîmes vers Vancouver. Après deux heures de route, où Edward ne parla que très peu, nous atteignîmes enfin notre but. Nous garant dans un des parkings de la ville, mon homme et moi nous mîmes en quête d'un restaurant abordable, avant de finalement se rabattre sur une sandwicherie.**

- Allons jusqu'au parc de la reine Elizabeth. Il fait beau et chaud, c'est parfait comme endroit.

**Nos remontâmes en voiture jusque le parc et nous y garâmes sans souci, vu le peu de voitures et le nombre d'emplacement vides. Je pris mon sac à main, appareil photo compris et respirait l'air, attendant qu'Edward ferme la voiture. Il me colla contre lui, et nous cherchâmes une place avec une belle vue. Il y avait un dôme en verre au milieu du parc, et je nous pris en photo devant. Nous avions aussi une vue de dingue sur tout Vancouver, et je pris plusieurs photos. Nous nous installâmes sur l'herbe fraîche, sous un cerisier japonais, et nous mangeâmes, ma tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Edward. Après avoir mangé, nous entamâmes une marche dans le parc.**

- Merci de m'avoir fait sortir.

- De rien, tu aurais fini par me le demander, je pense.

- Oh que oui. J'en pouvais plus. Un bon bol d'air s'imposait, et une balade romantique avec toi aussi, **fis-je en marchant main dans la main avec Edward.**

**Nous vîmes des enfants courir, une glace dans chacune de leur main. Ils riaient, et ces éclats de voix me rappelèrent ceux de Zoé & Flynn. Où diable étaient-ils ? Allaient-ils bien ? Edward dut voir mes frissonnements, et embrassa ma tempe. Je lui souris, et il étendit son baiser à mes lèvres. L'après-midi passa rapidement, et nous prîmes la route pour Seattle vers 17 heures. A notre arrivée à l'appartement, Alice, Emmett et leurs conjoints nous accueillîmes à bras ouverts. Ils nous servirent un verre de Coca-Cola, et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Alice et Jasper firent la cuisine, à coup de Frank Sinatra.**

L is for the way you look at me.

_**[Le L c'est pour la façon dont tu me regardes].**_

O is for the only one I see.

_**[Le O est pour celui que je regarde].**_

V is very, very extraordinary

_**[Le V est très, très extraordinaire].**_

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

_**[Le E est encore plus que n'importe qui tu adores].**_

Love is all that I can give to you.

_**[L'amour est tout ce que je peux te donner].**_

Love is more than just a game for two.

_**[L'amour est plus qu'un jeu pour deux].**_

Two in love can make it.

_**[Deux amoureux peuvent le faire].**_

Take my heart and please don't break it.

_**[Prends mon cœur et s'il te plaît ne le brises pas].**_

Love was made for me and you.

_**[L'amour était fait pour toi et moi].**_

_Frank Sinatra – L.O.V.E._

**Je partis voir Eden dans la chambre des petits, et elle me sauta dans les bras. J'embrassais son front, et la reposais à terre. Elle me montra le lapin de Zoé et me regardai de ses grands yeux ronds.**

- Zoé et Flynn sont partis chez Papy Billy… Il voulait les voir.

- Po'oi ?

- Il a droit de les voir, aussi. C'est leur grand-père.

- 'ay. Mama.

- Viens avec moi, crapule.

**Elle tendit les bras vers moi, et je l'amenai dans la salle. Emmett la prit dans ses bras, et lui fit faire l'avion. La petite riait aux larmes dans les bras de son oncle. On frappa à la porte, et je partis ouvrir. Charlie était là, accompagné par des officiers.**

- Papa ? Qu'est ce que…

- MAMAN ! Fit **Flynn en me sautant dans les bras.** Maman… Z'ai eu t'op peur, n'avec la volle ! Zoé n'a eu t'op peur n'aussi. Mais elle dort, rega'de.

**Il montra une policière avec Zoé dans ses bras. Je me mis à pleurer, serrant Flynn contre moi. Edward vint à mes côtés et pris Zoé dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.**

- Merci, papa. Merci n'est même pas assez gratifiant pour te dire combien je te suis redevable !

- Mama… **Fit Zoé en se réveillant.** Mama, n'ont est n'a la maison, main'ant. On bouze pu. Zamais.

- Je sais mon ange, je sais. Vous avez faim ?

- Viiii ! Ah mais y a N'Alice, Zazz, Memett et Rose n'aussi ! Bonzoir !

**Flynn courut vers ma belle-famille, et Emmett le prit dans ses bras. Je restais discuter avec Charlie tandis qu'Edward amenait Zoé au lit.**

- Mais Papa… Ze veux pas do'mir ! Ze ne suis pas fatiguée… Ze veux n'être une g'ande fille. N'est ce que ze peux zuste me mettre en pyzama ? Et me ne laver ? Pa'ce que ze crois ze suis sale. On n'a même pas eu droit de nous laver… La dame, elle était pas zentille. Elle grognait tout le temps, nous on n'avait peur d'elle.

**Edward amena Zoé à la salle de bains, tandis que nous installions des couverts en plus. J'invitais Charlie à se joindre à nous, et appelait Carlisle ****et**** Esmé, puis Billy, afin de leur dire que les enfants étaient rentrés.**

_- __Dio__ti ringrazio__ (1) ! Grazie, Bella. On s'est fait tant de sang d'encre. Ils vont bien ?_

- Très bien, Esmé. Zoé est partie se laver, parce qu'elle se sentait sale. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée qu'elle ne leur ait rien fait.

_- J'imagine, oui. Je vous laisse savourer ce moment. On se voit demain ?_

- Nous avions quelque chose demain ?

_- Non, mais maintenant oui. Midi à la villa, d'accord ?_

- Pas de soucis, Esmé. A demain.

_- A demain, mia bella._

**Après avoir raccroché, je vis Zoé arriver, son doudou dans les mains, et Eden babilla avec la petite. Flynn voulut aller prendre son bain, et je l'y accompagnais, car il ne voulait personne d'autre que moi.**

- Elle va n'aller n'en prison, maman ?

- Oui, Flynn. Ce qu'elle a fait, ce n'est pas bien. Elle ne vous a pas fait du mal ? Rassure-moi.

- Na. Elle nous n'a donné n'à manger, n'a boire… Mais on dormait dans des n'hôtels qui sentaient pas crès bons, et n'avec des gens n'un peu bi'arres. On avait beau lui dire qu'on voulait rentrer, elle nous criait dessus. Zoé, n'elle pleurait souvent, à cause de la méssante dame. Alors moi, ze la prenais cont'e moi, et ze la berçais. Elle n'arrêtait après. Elle était pas zentille la dame. Elle parlait toute ne seule. Ze crois elle parlait n'à Papa. Mais n'elle était seule. Ça m'a fait peur, un peu. Moi ze voulais rentrer n'à la maison.

- Tu es à la maison, maintenant. Rien ne vous séparera de nous. Jamais. Je te promets que personne ne vous éloignera de nous. J'en fais le serment, mon cœur. Allez viens, **fis-je en le sortant de la baignoire.**

**Je pris son pyjama dans la commode de la salle de bains, et l'habillais, avant qu'il ne parte chercher son doudou. Il revint à la chambre, penaud.**

- Flynn ?

- Z'ai pu mon doudou.

- A ma ! **Fit Eden, en montrant le doudou dans sa main.** Ouou. A ma, ma, ma !

- Eden, c'est mon doudou. T'en veux n'un aucre ?

- Na. Ma Ouou.

- Viens, j'en ai un autre pareil dans la sambe. Ze vais te le serser.

- Na ! Ma Ouou ! Pa ta ! MAMAAAAA ! **Cria la petite.** MA OUOU ! MA !

**Alice arriva et prit Eden par ses aisselles. Elle la berça pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas son doudou, mais bien celui de Flynn.**

- Ton doudou est dans mon sac, ma puce. Rends le doudou à Flynn, d'accord ?

- Na.

- Ze t'aime pu, Den, si tu ne me rends pas Doudou. Ze te p'êterai pu mes zouets, ni r'en ! Rends-le ma ! Si te p'aît !

- Na. Ma Ouou.

- T'es pa zentille, Den ! Te pa'le plus zamais ! Tu zoues pu n'avec moi na plus.

**Flynn partit en colère dans sa chambre, et ne bougea pas de là de toute la soirée. J'étais la seule qui pouvait rentrer, et le petit se mit à pleurer contre moi. Il était peiné, et avait retenu tous les pleurs de la semaine.**

- Ma, z'ai pas p'euré, pour mont'er n'à Zoé que z'étais fort pour n'elle. Parce que les ga'çons, ça p'eure pas. Ça fait le g'and. T'as touzours pas de nouvelles de Papa ?_ (et non pas de nouvelle de papa... comment on fait pour expliquer ce genre de choses à son enfant pour son père...)_

- Non… Mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien, Flynn.

- D'accord. Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Z'ai faim, **fit-il avec une grimace.**

- Tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Mais ze suis pas n'obligé de parler n'a Den ?

- Non, si tu n'as pas envie de lui parler, ne le fais pas.

- Elle m'a pris mon doudou, alors ze boude. Les n'enfants, des fois, ça boude.

- Même les adultes des fois.

- C'est v'ai ?

- Oui.

**Nous partîmes au salon, et nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, Flynn s'étant mis à l'opposé d'Eden. Il la snobait carrément, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui prendre son doudou.**

- Ce petit a un sacré tempérament, dis donc, **fit Emmett.** Pourquoi au juste ?

- Eden a son doudou, **répondis-je.**

- Ah… Le doudou c'est sacré chez les petits. Une fois, Ed m'avait piqué mon doudou… Je me souviens lui avoir fait porter le chapeau pour toutes mes conneries, **rit Emmett, doucement.**

- Maman s'est énervée contre toi, quand elle a su que ce n'était pas moi mais toi.

- J'ai été puni de ses cookies à la noix de macadamia et de goûter jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ton doudou, **confia mon beau-frère.** Et au final, Philibert l'avait mangé. Il ressemblait à un doudou sucé jusqu'à la moelle. Plus de forme, baveux, et tout plein de bactéries.

**Je regardais Emmett, puis Edward, avant de faire une moue pleine de questions. Je fus distraite par Flynn qui baillait aux corneilles, et je lui souris, avant de tapoter mes genoux pour qu'il vienne contre moi, ce qu'il fit.**

- Qui est Philibert ?

- C'était notre chien, un Jack Russell. C'est Alice qui l'a appelé comme ça, car elle adorait le cheval dans « La belle et la bête ». Le pauvre est mort à cause de palpitations au cœur.

- J'étais dévastée, **expliqua Alice.** Nous n'avons plus eu d'animal de compagnie après Philibert. T'as déjà ressenti ça, Bella ?

- J'ai eu un chat, étant petite, elle s'appelait Némésis. Elle était méchante et crachait contre les gens. C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelée comme ça. Elle était sournoise. Tellement sournoise que Charlie l'a amenée au refuge, considérant qu'elle était dangereuse.

_~O~O~_**LFDC**_~O~O~_

**Les mois avaient passés à une vitesse folle, et ce fut au septième mois de ma grossesse qu'Edward et moi avec les enfants nous décidâmes de choisir le prénom du futur bébé.**

- Que pensez-vous de Lily ? **Fis-je, installée sur le canapé, ma tête sur le torse d'Edward. Flynn était sur mes genoux, Zoé sur ceux d'Edward.**

- Moi, z'aime bien. Lily tout court ? **Demanda Flynn.**

- Lily Anne.

- C'est cro beau, **confirma Zoé.** Elle s'appellera comme ça, alors ? Lily N'Anne Cullen ? C'est cro zoli. Ma, z'ai hâte de la voir n'arriver, ma petite sœur. Pas toi, Flynn ?

- Vi, vi, vi ! On peut pas voir son visaze, sur les photos, maman ?

- Non mon ange, on ne peut pas. C'est plus très long, maintenant. Elle devrait arriver dans un mois, peut-être moins si elle est vraiment pressée de sortir.

- Moi, ze dis qu'elle n'est pressée. Pa'ce qu'on l'attend depuis cro longtemps, Lily N'Anne. Vite, vite Lily N'Anne ! Faut te ne dépésser ! **Fit Flynn en posant sa main sur mon ventre.**

**Nous rîmes un bon moment, avant de manger tous ensemble, dans une humeur détendue.**

_~O~O~_**LFDC**_~O~O~_

**Réveillée en pleine nuit par une sensation de mouillé, je regardais Flynn, et vérifiais sous lui s'il n'avait pas fait sur lui. Je réveillais Edward, paniquée.**

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que…

- Le bébé… Il arrive. J'ai perdu les eaux !

- Maman… Quelle heure n'il est ? **Demanda Flynn.**

- Il est l'heure d'aller à la maternité, mon cœur. Lily Anne arrive.

**Edward s'était levé, et avait sorti un sac de voyage. Il appelait Alice et Rosalie, le haut parleur sur écoute.**

_- Edward Cullen ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de nous réveiller à 4 heures ? _**Cria Alice.**

_- Edward ! Tu vas prendre cher pour me réveiller à cette heure !_ **Fustigea Rosalie.**

- Bella a perdu les eaux ! J'appelle une ambulance, on se rejoint là-bas !

**Il raccrocha, et composa le 911. Flynn arriva avec Zoé, main dans la main. Ils partirent à la salle de bains, avec leurs petits sacs à dos afin de les remplir, et ils revinrent avec du gel douche, du shampooing, des couches ainsi des affaires pour Lily Anne. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement, et Bella et moi partîmes en ambulance, alors que Zoé et Flynn partirent avec Alice et Jasper dans leur voiture. Dans le fourgon médical, les infirmiers nous demandèrent des infos sur la date de naissance, les contractions, tout ça. **

- Vous en êtes à combien de semaines, Bella ?

- 33 ! 33 semaines… Elle ne devait pas arriver avant deux semaines !

- Je vais vous ausculter, Bella, **fit le médecin, en introduisant deux doigts dans mon vagin.** Elle en est à 3 cm. On est presque arrivé, Bella.

- Est-ce vous pourriez, arrêter de dire Bella toutes les cinq secondes ? **Grognais-je.** Faites vite, avant que je ne vous assomme avec cette bonbonne de gaz, parce que les contractions se rapprochent et ça fait un mal de chien. Sauf si vous voulez voir ma fille arriver dans ce camion !

**Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maternité, et les ambulanciers ordonnèrent à la sage-femme de m'emmener directement en salle de travail. Edward passa une blouse, des chaussons et une espèce de béret****et il put enfin me rejoindre. J'étais ouverte à 5 centimètres à présent. Le temps passa, et le moment de pousser arriva enfin. Edward était à mes côtés, sa main dans la mienne. J'avais du mal à ne pas crier face aux contractions qui me tenaillaient le ventre. J'étais trempée par la sueur, et j'étais épuisée.**

- Tu te sens prête à pousser, Bella ?

- Docteur Queen ?

- Bonjour. On va y aller, d'accord ? Quand je te le dirais, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces.

- Pas de soucis.

**Je regardais Edward, qui embrassa mon front, et je mordis ma lèvre, avant de pousser quand le docteur m'ordonna de le faire. Je serrais ma main dans celle d'Edward, et sentis la tête de Lily Anne sortir.**

- Tu peux le faire, Bella. La tête est sortie. A trois… Un, Deux, Trois…

**Je poussais encore une fois, et sentis cette fois ci les épaules de Lily passer à travers moi. Le médecin la dégagea, et tout le monde dans la pièce entendit le magnifique cri de la petite Lily Anne Cullen. Notre fille était née, enfin.**

- 2kg780 pour 49 cm. Une magnifique petite fille du nom de…

- Lily Anne Cullen.

- C'est un magnifique prénom. Edward, Bella, voici Lily Anne Cullen, **fit le docteur Queen, en déposant notre fille sur ma poitrine moite de la sueur que l'accouchement avait provoquée.**

- Bonjour, Lily Anne Cullen. Tu es superbe, **raconta Edward.**

**Je caressais son front de mes doigts, et regardais mon homme.**

- Elle te ressemble, **fis-je à l'intention d'Edward.** Elle a ton nez et tes cheveux.

- Elle a ta peau blanche, et tes yeux noisette.

**Nous nous sourîmes, et l'infirmière nous remonta tous les trois à la chambre qui nous était attribuée. Nous y retrouvâmes toute la famille, ainsi que Flynn et Zoé. Edward déposa Lily dans mes bras, et je la présentais à tous.**

- Voici Lily Anne Cullen.

- Elle est tellement adorable. Elle vous ressemble tant. Je peux ? **Fit Rosalie en prenant Lily dans ses bras.** Coucou ma poucinette. Bienvenue dans la famille Cullen, ma poupée.

**Alice la prit aussi contre elle, et embrassa son front. Esmé n'osa pas prendre Lily, mais elle lui caressa la joue. Charlie se mit à pleurer en la voyant. Flynn et Zoé attendirent qu'elle soit dans son berceau avant de faire connaissance avec elle.**

- Elle est trop zolie, maman. Elle ressemble autant à Papa qu'à toi ! Lily, moi c'est Flynn, ton g'and frère. Et ça, c'est…

- Ze sais me présenter toute ne seule, Flynn. Suis n'assez g'ande. Z'ai le même n'âge que toi, d'abord ! Alors si toi, **fit-elle en pointant son frère du doigt**, t'es capab' de te préssenter, alors moi n'aussi ! Coucou Lily N'Anne. Moi c'est Zoé, ta g'ande sœur, et la zumelle de Flynn. Pis t'es cro belle ! Z'aurais enfin que'qu'un pour zouer n'aux Barbies n'avec moi, Den, elle sait pas jouer n'encore. Pis Den, c'pas ma sœur, alors que toi, si ! Et ze t'aime déjà beaucoup !

- Ma ! Ma ! ÉÉ ! B'ou ! **Protesta Eden.**

**Jasper approcha Eden du berceau de Lily, et elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite.** **Soudainement, Edward se mit à genoux, et sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours, tandis que je restais le regarder, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.**

- Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais-tu l'extrême honneur de devenir ma femme pour toujours et à jamais ?

**Je réussis à balbutier un « oui », mais c'était presque inaudible vu l'émotion que cette demande m'avait provoquée. Ma famille était attendrie, attendant ma réponse fatidique, signe d'une vie parfaite au côté d'Edward et de nos enfants.**

- Oui, Edward. Oui, je veux t'épouser. Pour toujours et à jamais.


	20. Épilogue et Annonce

Et voilà, nous sommes déjà à l'épilogue de LFDC. Que le temps a passé vite... Moi qui croyais qu'après Dix Ans Après, je ne trouverai plus de fiction à écrire. En tout cas, merci à vous toutes. J'espère que vous vous porterez bien, tout ça. Comme dit au début du dernier chapitre (19), je vais prendre mes distances. Je vous expliquerai tout cela après cet épilogue. Bonne lecture à vous.

MissClaire29

* * *

« Je ne conçois l'amour qu'extrême, infini, tout-puissant, aussi grand, aussi rond, aussi plein qu'une mappemonde, un amour où l'un et l'autre se dédient exclusivement l'un à l'autre, sans que jamais leur lien ne soit souillé, dénaturé par un tiers ou une meurtrissure, je rêve d'un amour sans mesure.».

_Katherine Pancol_

* * *

**Bella dormait tranquillement dans le lit avec Alice. La maison Cullen était vide d'hommes. Seules Alice, Rosalie, Esmé et Bella y vivaient pour le moment. En fait, c'était juste pour la soirée. Elle avait battu son plein, alors que les amies et famille des filles Cullen s'étaient réunies pour un jour très spécial. **

« Isabella Marie Swan, bouges-toi !

- Hmmm… Aliiiiice, s'te plaît ! Il est quelle heure ? **Fit la jeune femme, se cachant sous son oreiller.**

- 6 heures !

- Mas t'es sérieuse ? La cérémonie n'est que dans… Dix heures ! **Fulmina Bella.**

- Oui, future madame Cullen, je suis sérieuse. Bouge ton cul, **commanda Alice en tirant la couette hors du lit.**

- Et non, je ne vais pas m'énerver, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est TON jour. Et je ne veux pas gâcher le plus beau jour de ta vie. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu relies encore plus ta vie à celle d'Edward, **expliqua Alice.** Vous voir ensemble si heureux me remplit de joie chaque jour que je passe avec vous ».

**Elle et Jasper étaient dans un moment difficile à passer. Eden commençait à faire la chipie, et Jasper et elle n'étaient pas d'accord sur pas mal de choses. A commencer par céder oui ou non aux caprices de la petite.**

_Flashback ~_

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'énerve ? **Claqua Alice.**

- En quoi est-ce mal de lui donner une compote à 17 heures 30 ?

- Parce que c'est à 16 heures 30, le goûter !

- Elle a faim ! Tu veux vraiment l'entendre pleurer jusque 19 heures 30, parce que ta fille a faim ?

- Non ! Mais ce n'est juste pas l'heure !

- Ce n'est jamais l'heure ou le moment ! Des fois, je ne te comprends plus. Tu as tellement changé, Alice !

- Changé ? **Fulmina la jeune femme, ses yeux sortant de ses orbites.** J'ai changé ? Regardes-moi bien, Jasper Hale ! Et dis-moi dans les yeux que j'ai changé ! »

**Jasper baissa les yeux face à la colère d'Alice, et partit se servir un café, comme si de rien n'était.**

« Tu n'oses même pas me le dire en face… C'est moi qui ne te comprends plus !

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte, **souffla le jeune homme. **Tu es devenue maniaque, autoritaire, et ça ce n'est pas la Alice que j'ai épousée.

- MANIAQUE ? AUTORITAIRE ? AS-TU NON SEULEMENT VU MON EMPLOI DU TEMPS, JASPER HALE ? JE M'OCCUPE D'EDEN AVANT DE PARTIR AU BOULOT, JE RENTRE LE MIDI, JE REPARS AU BOULOT, POUR FINIR A 22 HEURES, ET TU TROUVES QUE JE SUIS AUTORITAIRE ? C'EST SÛR QUE MON JOB COMPARÉ AU TIEN, J'EN AI, DU TAF ! J'AURAIS DU FAIRE PSY, TIENS ! AU MOINS JE RESTERAI ASSISE SUR MON CUL TOUTE LA JOURNÉE A RIEN FOUTRE ! »

**Alice hoqueta, et mit sa main devant sa bouche, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jasper venait juste de passer de sa peau faiblement bronzée par le soleil texan à un blanc livide et cadavérique. Elle l'avait vexé, voire même plus.**

« Jazz…

- C'est bon Alice, **fit-il en partant dans leur chambre.** Le psy va aller se vider la tête ailleurs.

- Jazz… Je ne voulais pas…

- Tais-toi, Al. J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Je vais chez maman. Ne m'attends pas ».

**Après avoir cédé elle-même à Eden elle coucha la petite à 20h15, Alice se posa sur le canapé, et les larmes vinrent la trouver, cette boule de culpabilité n'avait fait que grossir dans sa gorge depuis que Jasper avait claqué la porte de chez eux, allant se vider l'esprit ailleurs, préférant éviter toute nouvelle confrontation.**

_« Ici le répondeur de Jasper Hale. Laissez un message après le bip, je ferais le nécessaire pour répondre aussi vite que possible._

- Jazz, c'est Alice… S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça, la colère m'a fait dire des choses horribles. Reviens à la maison, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas nous savoir en conflit… Je t'aime ».

**Les sanglots l'envahirent encore plus après, et Alice s'endormit dans le canapé, malgré un sommeil des plus agités. A son réveil, elle trouva Jasper assis sur**** une des**** chaises du bar américain, la regardant dormir. Sondant son regard, Alice sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ou plus. Il était calme, ses cernes montraient la fatigue qu'il avait endurée pendant la longue semaine qu'il avait eu.**

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

- Je sais ».

**Alice se leva, et regarda l'heure. Il était deux heures du matin. Elle se rapprocha de son homme et il la prit contre elle, lui prouvant son amour pour elle. Alice renifla l'odeur de Jasper, avant de se mettre à pleurer.**

« J'ai été une vraie garce, **renifla Alice. **Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu sais, mais… Je sais que des excuses ne suffiront pas… Même si tu crois que si. J'ai été horrible, une vraie garce. Comme celle que j'étais avant. Et ça, ce n'est pas moi. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, Jazz. Tu me connais trop bien, tu es trop bon, je ne te mérite même pas tellement je t'en fais baver.

- Shh… Arrête, Alice. Allons nous coucher, d'accord ? Ça ira mieux demain ».

**Alice et Jasper allèrent voir si Eden dormait, puis ils partirent se coucher. Jasper se chargea de faire oublier les mots qu'Alice avait balancés sous la colère en lui faisant l'amour de la plus tendre des façons. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, c'était comme s'il ressentait tout ce qu'elle ressentait à travers lui. Comme un gars capable d'empathie.**

_Fin du Flashback ~_

**Devant le pasteur Kingsley, Edward attendait fièrement sa dulcinée, qui finissait de se préparer avec ses demoiselles d'honneur. Il pouvait voir Zoé et Flynn sautiller sur leurs chaises, pressés de voir Bella arriver dans sa robe blanche tenue secrète dans une housse. La robe provenait d'Alice, elle l'avait faite elle-même, avec l'aide de Rosalie.**

**Toute la famille Cullen était devant, près des enfants, Sue et Renée de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie et Bella, bras dessus bras dessous. Sa robe était sublime, faite de dentelle, broderies et perles beige sur une soie blanche. L'arrière de la robe comportait des lacets comme pour un corset de la vieille époque. Edward avait les yeux pétillants en voyant sa femme arriver vers lui, et Charlie prit la main de Bella pour la poser sur la celle de celui avec qui elle finirait sa vie.**

« Tu es sublime, mon cœur ».

**Bella ne put que rougir, murmurant un 'merci' quasi inaudible, et l'assemblée ici présente s'assit, laissant le pasteur s'exprimer. Alice et Rosalie se mirent derrière Bella, tandis que Jasper et Emmett étaient derrière Edward. **

« Bienvenue à tous, amis, parents, famille éloignée, connaissances, au mariage d'Edward Cullen et de Isabella Marie Swan ».

**La lecture de différents versets de la Bible furent prononcés, et vint le moment de l'échange des vœux de mariage, Edward ****laissa**** Bella commencer. L'émotion l'avait rendue rouge et elle avait du mal à ne pas bégayer.**

« Je te promets, Edward Cullen, de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Je te promets Isabella Swan, de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Edward Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, de lui jurer fidélité et de la chérir par tous les moyens possibles ?

- Je le veux.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent, de lui jurer fidélité et de le chérir par tous les moyens possibles ?

- Je le veux ».

**Flynn se leva de sa chaise, Zoé prit sa main et ils vinrent près des jeunes mariés avec les alliances.**

« Bella, je te fais mienne et te promets de t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je te donne cette alliance signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité.

- Edward, je te fais mien, et te promets de t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je te donne cette alliance signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », **intervint le pasteur.**

**Edward prit le visage de Bella en coupe, avant de l'embrasser de la plus tendre des façons, scellant ainsi leur union. Zoé et Flynn, qui avaient rejoint Carlisle et Esmé – Lily sur ses genoux – sur leurs sièges se mirent à objecter :**

« Pas devant les petits ! » **Firent-ils en grimaçant et se cachant les yeux.**

**Tout le monde dans la salle, y compris le pasteur, se mit à rire face à l'objection des petits. Après le lancer de pétales de rose à la sortie de l'église, les invités et les mariés se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la réception. Alice avait choisi une superbe villa à la sortie de Seattle. Des lampions roses et blancs ornaient la petite route menant au parking de l'immense habitation. Dans le jardin, il y avait des lampions des guirlandes électriques. Tout était sur fond de blanc et de rose très pâle, comme Bella l'avait demandé. Esmé monta Lily au lit, avant de revenir pour les toasts que quelques-uns avaient préparés en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. Alice fut la première à se lancer, sautillant dans sa robe rose.**

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… J'avais rien préparé, pensant que ça viendrait tout seul, mais je me suis clairement trompée…

- Pourtant, c'est quand on ne veut pas qu'elle parle qu'elle le fait, **pouffa Emmett.**

- Bon allez, je me lance… »

**Jasper regardait Alice fièrement, comme s'il se remémorait son propre mariage avec elle. Tout le monde était attentif à ce que la jeune femme allait dire.**

« Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Alice, la belle-sœur de Bella et sœur d'Edward. Je tenais juste à dire qu'Edward et Bella remplissent mon cœur chaque jour depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Je ne regrette pas d'être ta belle-sœur, ta meilleure amie, tout ça. Quand je vois l'amour que tu portes à mon frère, à tes enfants… C'est juste… Je suis très, très heureuse que tu sois enfin à Edward, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Vous avez trois enfants sublimes, un amour inébranlable… Même si moi j'ai une fille merveilleuse et un mari aimant, je pense que tout le monde ici vous envie. Parce que vous êtes l'incarnation de l'amour pur et parfait, l'amour invincible. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je vous souhaite la plus belle et longue vie que Dieu puisse vous donner. A Edward et Bella ».

**Alice retourna à sa table, puis Rosalie se leva, afin de prononcer son discours.**

« Que dire à part que votre amour crève les yeux… C'est rare de voir des personnes ne faire qu'une personne, mais Edward et Bella ne sont pas normaux… Leur amour est magique, comme si leur famille était constamment dans une bulle emplie d'amour, **continua Rosalie.** Si je devais les décrire en un mot… Complémentaires. Mais avant de clore mon discours, j'ai une annonce à faire… Je suis heureuse et émue de vous annoncer un nouveau bébé dans la famille, qui devrait arriver dans quelques mois ».

**Emmett avait également les larmes aux yeux, et se leva afin d'embrasser sa jolie femme, lui murmurant un « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille. Ce fut au tour de Charlie de prononcer un mot pour sa fille et son gendre. Bella pouvait percevoir son bonheur.**

**« **Je… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Quoi que… Je suis persuadée que tu as trouvé ton équilibre, même si je trouve que c'est précipité... Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tout ce que j'ai pu dire, l'éloignement, les cris, tout ce qui fait partie de la vie… Je ne regrette pas que tu sois ma vie, que tu te sois mariée à Edward, que tu aie trois beaux enfants qui t'aiment. Je suis certain que si on avait voulu changer le passé, rien n'aurait été pareil. Tu n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré Edward, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé Jacob… Regarde où ça t'a amené, aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, Bells. Sache juste que ton père est fier de la personne que tu es devenue. Et que tu mérites le bonheur du monde. Portons un toast à Bella et Edward, que vous vous aimiez tout le reste de votre vie ».

**Sur la table d'Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper, ça papotait bébé, Alice était en effervescence, tout comme Esmé, la table derrière.**

« T'es enceinte de combien ? Vous avez choisi un prénom ? C'est quoi ? T'as envie d'aller vomir, Rose ? Moi ça a duré des semaines ! Je ne gardais absolument rien. T'as pris qui comme gynéco ? Comme moi ? Comme Bella ?

- Alice, **fit Jasper en riant.** Calme-toi, amour. Rose et Emmett nous diront tout s'ils le désirent. Laisse-les, regarde. Ils sont sur leur petit nuage ».

**En effet, Emmett et Rosalie ne faisaient que se sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils tentaient d'avoir un bébé, que c'en était devenu une peur chez Rosalie. Finalement, Dieu avait décidé de leur accorder le droit d'avoir un bébé à eux, sans procréation médicalement assistée. Les couples de la famille Cullen étaient heureux, chacun à leur façon.**

* * *

«Parfois dans la vie, il se forme un lien indestructible entre deux personnes et, parfois, vous finissez par rencontrer cette personne sur qui vous pouvez compter quoi qu'il arrive. Il peut s'agir d'un être avec qui vous vous unirez lors d'un mariage de rêve, mais il se peut aussi que la personne sur qui vous pourrez compter pendant toute votre vie, la seule qui vous connaisse vraiment – peut-être encore plus que vous-même – soit la même personne qui est à vos côtés depuis le tout début. »

_K. Hudson._

* * *

_**Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire une pause pendant un petit moment dont voici les raisons, en essayant de ne pas trop détailler, FF n'étant pas un journal intime de sa vie. **_

_**La raison du pourquoi du comment est que je suis vraiment à bout de nerfs et épuisée. J'ai enchaîné pas mal de trucs sans rien dire ces temps-ci, autant sur FF que dans ma vie personnelle et professionnelle. Si j'arrête FF, c'est pour moi. Ce n'est pas seulement contre vous. Il me semble que certaines personnes sur FF « s'éclate », si je puis dire, à miner des auteur(e)s ce que je ne tolère pas. **_

_**FF n'est pas un ring où on déverse sa mauvaise humeur pour le plaisir. Je ne saisis pas pourquoi certaines sont sur FF si c'est pour clasher. Malheureusement, ça m'a l'air d'être le cas sur tous les réseaux sociaux, où c'est tellement mieux de clasher derrière un écran et de se la fermer en face, que de le dire ouvertement quand on croise les gens dans la rue. **_

_**Je vais donc vous dire bye pour un petit moment, moment où je me laisse du temps pour réfléchir, pour faire de ma vie quelque chose, pour juste me retrouver. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer loin de tout. « Tout » est en train de devenir « Trop », et je ne peux plus rien gérer dans cet état de saturation continuelle. **_

_**Je suis désolée pour celles que je vais décevoir, par avance. J'espère que vous serez là encore, quand je reviendrais sur FF, si je reviens un jour. Celles qui me lisent pourront me MP sur Facebook (Claire Fanfiction) afin d'avoir mes chapitres, OS, et autres conneries, si je décide au final de tout stopper sur ce site. **_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisous, et à bientôt. **_

_**MissClaire29.**_


End file.
